Hayato's Path
by Imperial-samaB
Summary: Hayato Kisaragi just wanted to go to school and look after his little sister Karen. However an incident on his first day sends him on a path he never imagined. Join Hayato as he reaches new heights thanks to the mysterious hundreds and embraces his destiny as a variant. Lemons. Hayato x harem. Emilia Main. Claire will appear but she's not in the current character list.
1. Prologue

Prologue and disclaimer

I don't own Hundred. It belongs to its fabulous creator and I simply have the pleasure of using it for this fanfic.

Welcome to my new story based on the anime Hundred. This one will be called Hayato's Path. Get ready for tons of action from me. First off I wanna say a few things so you guys know what to expect

Disclaimer: This is my warning to you guys about what to expect from me.

1\. I write lemons and usually will write a good amount of them.

2\. You'll get an MC in this case who has fun and takes no prisoners

3\. That I'm good at what I do and while I'm always improving you will know what to expect.

4\. I admit my action has been a struggle recently but I'll try to give you guys more with this story compared to my last ones.

5\. I will release my chapters when I release them so don't ask me when the next ones out because it will annoy me and while I haven't done it yet I am willing to block people. My releases are fairly consistent and I can only do so much. So get ready for more.

6\. Do not ask me to add a certain member to the harem just because you want it. I've usually got a good idea of what I'm gonna do and no amount of begging will change that.

7\. I always appreciate reviews and if I can answer your question I will. Don't worry about lack of reviews being a problem to my releases because I'm usually consistent.

8\. IF you notice any mistakes in writing or concepts I'd appreciate that and I'll change it.

Now onto the story. I hope you guys enjoy it and don't worry, this prologue may be short but the length is going to skyrocket once chapter 1 starts.

Prologue.

"What the hell is going on?" A young man shouted running through the streets. His normally peaceful town was currently under attack by a massive monster known as a Savage. These monsters appeared on earth three years ago. These extra-terrestrial monsters had skin as tough as steel and covered in shining, yellow patterns; they nevertheless possessed the ability to communicate with one another. They boasted long antennae, sharp, glaring eyes, blade-like talons on their feet, and enormous, pincered limbs in place of hands—bearing overall, a strange resemblance to insects. All around the world these savages were causing chaos and destroying everything in their path. This young man, whose name was Hayato, was on his way to meet a girl with silver hair that he met before. Hayato was a short young man with dark hair and purple eyes. Hayato and this girl got along really well and on this day Hayato was going to go to the park to play with her. Hayato was a bit of a loner and, besides his sister, Karen, this girl was his only friend. Moving as quickly as he could, he finally arrived at the park to find his friend sleeping on the bench.

"You made it, Hayato." The young girl yawned sleepily. She had a radiant smile that went along with her silver hair and green eyes.

"We gotta get out of here. The savages are attacking the town!" Hayato yelled grabbing the girl's hand and hoping to run. Unfortunately for Hayato it was too late and two of the monsters arrived. "Dammit, it's too late." Hayato cursed knowing that this was it.

"Hayato! What do we do?" The young girl yelled in terror.

"Nothing we can do but run!" Hayato admitted as he grabbed the young girl's hand and started to run away. Hayato's plan was short lived though as one of the savages went to grab his friend and succeeded. Hayato could only look on helplessly as the girl was slammed by the claw. Cannon fire came a few seconds later and caused the monster to release his friend. Panicked, Hayato quickly got his friend and started to run away.

After running for five minutes Hayato finally got to a clear area so he could take care of the wounds of one of his first friends. 'What do I do? What do I do?' Hayato thought panicking. When he looked carefully, blood was all over his friend's body and on the white dress she was wearing. He could see a deep pulsing wound on her body as well. Worried that it was poison, Hayato quickly placed his lips to the wound and tried to suck out the poison. The taste of iron didn't matter to him, all that mattered was protecting his friend.

"Haa-haa!" The girl moaned as Hayato got rid of the perceived poison. After a few more minutes, his friend's breathing finally seemed to return to normal.

"Ahh! That's good, you're okay" Hayato sighed in relief. He looked into the happy gaze of his friend and he knew at the very least she should survive.

"Thanks Hayato." The young girl said as she could tell her friend did everything he could to protect her.

"Thank god." Hayato muttered. Apparently the poison had done far more damage than he expected and Hayato began to faint.

"Hayato! Hayato! Are you okay?" The young girl screamed as Hayato could feel his consciousness fading.

"I'm fine, Emilia." The young man muttered before falling asleep.

"Woah!" A young man said waking up on a plane headed for the legendary Little Garden, an island school where he would train in order to face off against the monsters from his dream. "I guess I had that dream again." The young man said sitting up calmly. The young man that was sitting on the train. That would be Hayato Kisaragi, and the dream in question was a memory from his younger days. The day he first discovered the massive power that was hidden in his body.

Since then Hayato had grown to be relatively tall. His boyish figure had grown up and anybody who saw the young man could tell as much. Hayato was currently on his way to his new school. He was going because his sister Karen could get medical service thanks to his aptitude for hundreds. What are hundreds you ask? Hundreds are the weapons that humanity discovered to fight the savages. Hayato's aptitude for hundreds was one of the best, so he was currently on the train to an academy ready to beat the savages. He didn't care much for school, but he was more interested in reuniting with his old friend.

"Hmm...I wonder how Emilia is doing? I bet she's become a hell of a beauty." Hayato muttered as he nodded off again.

(Academy)

Meanwhile at the academy a certain silver haired girl was sitting in her dorm room. The odd thing about this girl is unlike the skirts that most of the girls were wearing this girl was wearing a green military uniform. The one usually reserved for her male classmates. Her reason for disguising as a male had to do with the fact she was hoping to reunite with a certain childhood friend. "Hayato, I can't wait to see you." The girl whispered, knowing that soon the reunion she so badly wanted would arrive.

That's it for the prologue and my disclaimer. Get ready everybody because like with all my stories there's far more to come. I hope everybody realizes that this is a prologue so this is just the beginning. The words list will be far longer and it won't be this tame. Just be patient, the next chapter will be on the way very soon. I promise you it won't be this simple. Next chapter, Hayato arrives and gets involved in tons of drama.


	2. New Student and Old Friend

Chapter 1: New Student and Old Friend

I don't own Hundred. It belongs to its fabulous creator and I simply have the pleasure of using them for this fanfic.

Welcome to Chapter 1. Last time you got introduced to Hayato the main character of hundred and a little bit of the world. Well today get ready because Hayato's first day has arrived and it's going to be very eventful.

As the plane finally landed, Hayato knew he had arrived at his new home. Little garden was a massive battleship floating in the sea and Hayato didn't mind too much. It was here that Hayato would start his new life alongside his sister who was staying in the hospital. Hayato was hoping for an quiet arrival but he knew that wouldn't be possible. After all his hundred aptitude was the highest among anybody who had taken the test. His goal for his first day was relatively simple: get settled in; go see his little sister, Karen; and finally avoid any stupid trouble. He hoped Emilia, the girl he was dreaming about, was at this academy but he wasn't counting on it.

After the incident with the savages he fell into a coma. When he finally woke up he was told he developed special abilities, not the least of which was the ability to use Hundred's. He also learned that the girl he met, Emilia, had also developed this ability. Rumor had it Emilia was a very important girl, but unfortunately he never got to confirm as much. As he departed the plane he was impressed by his new home.

"Not bad. So this is where I'm living?" Oh well, lets go deal with this opening ceremony." Hayato shrugged walking off the plane.

"My god, isn't that Hayato Kisaragi?" A short girl with orange hair yelled out.

'So much for going unnoticed.' Hayato thought as a group of students noticed him and began to swarm around him. They asked him all kinds of questions and boy did it drive him crazy. Hayato didn't mind attention, he just hated when people went overboard. "Guys! Listen, I gotta go. I'll get a chance to see everybody after the ceremony." Hayato groaned and ran away into a corner. Hayato was hoping to just get to his room and relax. The ceremony started in 30 minutes so he wanted to relax.

"Hayato, its you!"

"What the...!" Hayato yelled as a person dressed in the male uniform jumped onto him and embraced him.

"Hayato, I can't believe it's you!" The person screamed in happiness.

"Okay, what the hell were you-" Hayato started before getting quite the shock. The person who was holding into him had very familiar silver hair and green eyes. "It's been a long time, hasn't it, Emilia? So tell me, why are you dressed up as a boy?" Hayato says in a mix of surprise and amusement.

The person in question looked at Hayato shocked. "How did you?"

"Please, it's hard to forget you after all we've been through. Now, do you mind getting off me? We got an entrance ceremony to go to. As for why you're dressed up as a guy, tell me later, okay?" Hayato says calmly.

"Okay, Hayato. Lets go!" Emilia agreed happily. The two friends made their way to the entrance ceremony. For Hayato this was just a simple formality and he hoped to get the mess over with. The fact that Emilia was his classmate made things all the better, and now the young man was sure he'd enjoy himself. Of course when he arrived at the ceremony he knew that things wouldn't be as calm as he hoped.

"Ahh, so you're the famous new guy, huh?" Another young man addressed Hayato. This young man had short blonde hair and was about Hayato's height. Of course Hayato was focused on the person next to him. After all it was the person who caused the mess back when he arrived.

"Yeah, I would've had an easy time if not for a certain somebody." Hayato commented looking at the small orange haired girl next to the young man. The young girl cringed at the scathing words.

"I'm sorry." The girl yelped blushing.

"Aww man, give her a break. Reitia was just excited like everybody else." The young man said patting the girl on the head.

"Damn it, Fritz! Stop doing that." The girl whose name was Reitia yelled out.

"These two are childhood friends, isn't it awesome" Emilia smirked playfully.

"Yea, I gotcha." Hayato shrugs. Hayato was no genius, but even he could tell that Reitia had feelings for Fritz. Of course considering his own situation with Emilia, he didn't care too much.

"By the way you guys seem pretty chummy for some guys who just met today." Reitia crossed her arms suspiciously.

"Well yeah, you see, there's a story behind that. But enough about that, why am I so famous? It can't be because of the aptitude test." Hayato asked still clueless.

"It is." Fritz replied calmly. "You got the highest score of anybody, including the world famous president of this little island. That means you're a huge deal."

Realizing now that his calm day would be anything but, Hayato sat down ready for the ceremony. To his amusement two girls walked up to the stage. One girl had pale skin with reddish brown hair that seemed to match her eyes. Her glasses and medium size bust made for quite the display. The second girl had green hair with darker skin and green eyes. Her bust was a bit better, something Hayato could appreciate.

'Not bad.' Hayato thought as he looked at the two girls. Something that his childhood friend next to him did not approve of.

"Geez, Hayato." Emilia muttered causing Hayato to chuckle. Focusing back on the ceremony Hayato listened to the first girl's words.

"Hello everybody, my name is Erica Candle, and I'm second year student council vice president." The girl introduced herself.

"I'm Liddy Steinberg, also a second year and vice president of the student council. Erica and I will be your MC's for the ceremony." The green haired girl said. The two girls went on to introduce the staff but Hayato was focused on something else.

"Man, if the two vice presidents are foxes like this. I can't wait to see this world famous president." Hayato muttered happily.

"Dude you're gonna go crazy. She's a bombshell for sure. Plus the school is mostly girls, so it's a paradise." Fritz said happily. Unfortunately the two next to them didn't approve so both guys received a pinch of the arms.

"Owww!" Both guys yelped and they looked to see the grumpy expressions on the respective faces of Emilia and Reitia. Focusing back on the ceremony the two noticed that Erica was about ready to introduce somebody.

"Now everybody, I'd like to introduce you all to Claire Harvey. The commander of this little garden and the student council president!" Soon a young woman walked into the room. It was clear from the way she walked that she was definitely the princess type. Her curly blonde hair, blue eyes, and massive breasts made for quite the sight.

'Damn!' Hayato thought as he looked at the girl. He was definitely gonna enjoy this place.

"Hello everybody, my name is Claire Harvey. As of this moment all of you have been selected as students of this fine academy. Hopefully some of you will eventually join the ranks of slayers and fight against the savages." Claire was going to say something more, but two girls came into the room panting. One girl had purple hair and eyes the other had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry miss. We were looking for Hayato Kisaragi but couldn't find him. Forgive us." The purple haired girl apologised nervously.

"Yes, we're so sorry." The brown haired girl continued.

Claire was clearly angry at the girls and seemed like she was on the war path. "Noa Sheldon, Liu Xuemei! Being late on your first day is a huge problem!" Claire angrily reprimanded.

"Yes ma'am!" Noa bowed apologetically.

"We're so sorry!" Liu said in the same tone. The girls knew it was a mistake but it couldn't be helped.

'Uh-oh, they're in trouble.' Hayato thought just knowing that things wouldn't end well for the two girls.

"That's too bad. Pack your things and leave immediately. If you cannot follow the rules. There's no room for you here." Claire said angrily.

'Called it.' Hayato thought. He was about to go speak on their behalf but was beaten to the punch.

"Hold on a minute, that's not fair!" Emilia shouted angrily.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hayato said annoyed. He tried to silence the girl but it was too late.

"These girls made a mistake, it happens. They shouldn't be kicked out for just that." Emilia yelled.

"You're Emile Crossford, isn't that right?" Liddy questioned annoyed.

'Okay, what in the world is going on?' Hayato thought confused. The fact his childhood friend was in the male uniform was weird enough, but this was a stupid act that he knew would end badly plus that girl just said Emilie Crossford uhh what the hell.

"That's right, what about it?" Emile said defiantly.

"Don't tell me you want to take their place and get expelled instead?" Erica said angrily.

"Now hold on a minute!" Hayato yelled. He did feel guilty about what happened and was already going to step in, but Emilia had beat him to the punch.

"Wait! Hayato!" Emile started to say.

"Be quiet, EMILE." Hayato said emphasizing the last part. "Anyway, here's the deal. I get it. This is a big deal and as a military institution orders were needing to be followed."

"Yes, so I don't see the problem." Claire said defiantly.

"The problem is these two were following orders. They waited patiently for me. Unfortunately, due to some circumstances I moved from my spot. So I want to offer you a deal, Ms Harvey." Hayato smiled happily.

"I'm listening." Claire said intrigued. She was curious about the young man who beat her score and now it appeared as though she had a perfect chance to do it.

"We have a match, you and me, but not today. We do it tomorrow if that is alright with you. If I win these girls go free. If I lose feel free to kick us all out. Oh, not Emile here. He's an idiot who got involved unnecessarily. Sound fair?" Hayato offered calmly.

"Sounds fine to me." Claire grinned happily. With the chance she wanted finally available to her, this was a perfect opportunity.

"Cool. I believe we had a ceremony to finish though didn't we." Hayato said off handedly. He certainly hadn't expected this headache.

After the craziness to start the ceremony went on without any more problems. Hayato received his school badge and his PDA and he learned more about the school. Truthfully he ignored most of it since he had two pressing concerns to deal with.

"Hey Hayato, listen, I'm head of the dorms for the guys. Your room number is 215." Fritz said calmly.

"Thanks man. I heard my stuff got sent their already so I'll deal with it later. Right now I have somewhere to be." Hayato excused himself.

"Hayato, what room are you in?" Emilia asked hopefully.

"You and I will talk later, Emile" Hayato said angrily, emphasizing the Emile part again. He was about to leave when the two girls who he helped out came over to him.

"Thank you very much, Hayato." Both girls said and accompanied it with a bow.

"You girls can thank me later. For now I have stuff to do. Don't worry though, I'll win tomorrow." Hayato said confidently. 'Well let's see. Get settled in. Yeah, that wasn't so easy. Avoid stupid trouble; failed that. Oh well, it's time to go see little sis and pray she hasn't found out yet." Hayato said calmly before making his way to the nurse's office.

"Hello there, big brother. How was the opening ceremony?" a young girl said to Hayato. This young girl had long black hair and purple eyes.

"The ceremony was fine, Karen; a bit more of a headache than I care for, but it was fine." Hayato responded calmly. He didn't want to worry his sister about his upcoming battle.

"Before you go, I want to do a little white-magic, if that is alright?" Karen offered shyly. After Hayato nodded, the young girl proceeded to check her cards and looked on worried.

"What's wrong?" Hayato asked innocently. His sister was always the worrying type and the fact he came here so she could get medical help made things more stressful for the young girl.

"It's just it seems like you have bad luck with women." Karen said calmly.

'You have no idea.' Hayato thought with a chuckle. Unfortunately his visit seemed to be cut short as a knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Come in!" Karen called out. When the door opened a Karen's nurse came in. She had blue hair and massive breasts which certainly gave Hayato a shock.

"Sorry to interrupt, Karen" The girl said calmly. Turning to Hayato she smiled and said. "Hello there, I'm Miharu. I'm your sister's nurse.

"Uhh...thanks for taking care of Karen." Hayato said calmly. 'Geez, are all the girls on this campus gorgeous or something?' Hayato thought stunned.

"Geez big brother, stop staring at Miharu's boobs." Karen huffed indignantly.

'What do you expect me to do, little sis?' Hayato thought crudely. Turning back to his sister he decided to head back. "Look sis, I gotta go get settled in. I'll come see you again soon." Hayato promised before kissing his sister on the head. As he left he had to admit his day was turning into a far greater headache then he imagined and it wasn't even noon. Making his way towards his room Hayato was hoping for a peaceful day before his battle with Claire. He hadn't got his hundred yet and he would look into that with Emilia after he took a nap. Having finally arrived at his dorm room he opened the door and was met with quite the surprise.

"Ahh! Hayato! What are you doing here?" Emilia said nervously. When he opened the door Emilia was naked, wearing just a towel. It appeared as though she had just gotten out of the shower and was about to change. Hayato calmly closed the door and looked at his childhood friend who was currently really nervous.

'Ah, now it all makes sense.' Hayato thought as he rolled his eyes irritably. Now the one thing that he found strange was taken care of.

"Close your eyes, Hayato." Emilia demanded nervously. Hayato calmly obliged and closed his eyes while she changed. After a few minutes Hayato was allowed to open his eyes and Emilia was wearing a blue t-shirt and brown shorts. Hayato was extremely annoyed and, considering everything that happened, he felt Emilia owed him an explanation.

"So Emilia, wanna tell me what the heck is going on? After all, my childhood friend not only is disguised as a male, but is also my roommate in my new school." Hayato said annoyed.

"Uhh.. you see..." Emilia started nervously. She knew Hayato was angry and decided that she should come clean with him.

"Spill it, Emilia. It's been a long day and thanks to a certain loud mouth, I'm now stuck in a duel with the school ace without having my hundred." Hayato said crossly.

"Sorry, sorry. Look Hayato, if you want to know what's going on, come with me." Emilia said as calmly as she could.

"What would that do?" Hayato insisted.

"Well, the person who helped me arrange all this is my benefactor. She's also the one who's going to give you your hundred." Emilia informed her childhood friend.

Hayato was incredibly annoyed, but since he figured he needed to do it anyway, he shrugged. "Alright Emilia, but this had better be worth it." Hayato acquiesced.

"It will be. Let's go, Hayato." Emilia said happily.

"Well, there's one thing I gotta do first." Hayato said with a smug grin.

"What's that, Hayato?" Emilia asked worriedly. To her shock Hayato came closer to her and she wondered what was next.

"This.." Hayato said before grabbing his childhood friend and pulling her into a searing kiss. Hayato and Emilia clashed tongues briefly but the silver haired girl was too stunned to properly enjoy it.

"Wow." Emilia said stunned when Hayato finally pulled back.

"I've missed you, Emilia." Hayato said with a peaceful smile.

That's it for Chapter 1. Yeah, I know the events are a little skewed, but considering the fact that LN and anime had different ways the events played out, I chose this way. Expect chapters of around this length between 2500-3500 words. I made Emilia a girl immediately because honestly, as I watched the anime I laughed because watching Hayato and Emilia interact was kinda pitiful considering he knew he was a she. There's plenty of other stuff to come so get ready. Next chapter Hayato gets his hundred and prepares for his battle with Claire. Oh and the first lemon of the story will take place next chapter.


	3. Friends With Benefits

Chapter 2: Friends with Benefits

I don't own Hundred. It belongs to its fabulous creator and I simply have the pleasure of using them for this fanfic.

Welcome to Chapter 2 of Hundred History. I hope everyone's enjoying it so far. Last time Hayato arrived at school and had quite the rough day. A reunion with his childhood friend, Emilia; A challenge by the student council president; Seeing his baby sister and her smoking hot nurse; to top it all off, his female childhood friend is now his roommate. Now Hayato has to go see Emilia's mysterious friend and find out more about the Hundred.

"Emilia, where the hell are you taking me?" Hayato groaned as he walked with his childhood friend. Apparently Emilia was going to take him to somewhere to get his hundred before his battle with Claire. Truthfully, once he got it he'd be fine, but the mysterious way Emilia was doing things annoyed him.

"Hayato, trust me, you'll be fine. Don't worry about the battle. We have till tomorrow so relax."

'Yeah, yeah, so you keep telling me.' Hayato thought in his mind. Soon they appeared to have reached their destination, so Hayato took the time to ask his childhood friend just what she was planning. "So Emilia, we've arrived. Who is this person you want me to see?"

"She's the main researcher in little garden and she's going to help you out." Emilia said pressing some buttons before opening the door to the room. When the door opened they were in massive room filled with computers. Amusingly to Hayato only two people were there.

"Hello there, you must be Hayato Kisaragi. I'm Charlotte Dimandius, but you can call me Char." The first one said, reaching their hand out. Charlotte was a short girl with wavy purple hair and glasses adorning her face. She was wearing your standard scientist outfit.

Hayato reached out awkwardly, but then looked back at his old childhood friend incredulously. "You can't be serious. This is the person you wanted me to see?" Hayato said calmly before he's caught off guard by the second person smelling him.

"*Sniff *sniff. You don't smell like soy sauce even though you're from Yamato." The girl said innocently. She was wearing a standard maid outfit although the outfit was cut in such a way you could see most of her large breasts. The odd headphones she wore added to the mystery.

'Weird personality, but great boobs.' Hayato thought as he evaluated the girl. "So who's this chick?" Hayato asked the purple haired leader.

"That's Mei Mei, my assistant. Yeah, she can be a bit weird, but that's okay." Charlotte said calmly. "But enough introductions you're here for your hundred, right?" Charlotte asked smugly.

"Yeah, so do you mind getting this over with? I need to go train or princess will kick my ass." Hayato said bluntly.

"Oh? So you know all about the hundred already huh, and about how much trouble you're probably in." Charlotte said mischievously.

"Yeah, after me and Emilia here parted ways, I paid attention to tons of stuff about the savages. Once I learned about the hundreds getting invented, it was necessary to learn as much as I could until I could be tested." Hayato said calmly.

"Oh? Emilia huh? So Emile's disguise didn't fool ya." Charlotte said with a mischievous look.

"When somebody hugs you out of the blue, that's usually a good sign it's somebody you know. By the way, was it her idiotic idea to disguise as a guy?" Hayato said with a grin.

"HEY!" Emilia shouted angrily.

"Yep, I told her it was stupid but she insisted." Charlotte said teasing Emilia even further.

"Anyway. Let's get this hundred show on the road. I have some stuff I wanna talk to Emilia about after my training's done." Hayato said calmly before turning to his childhood friend. "You do have a hundred, don't ya, Emilia?" Hayato asked calmly.

"Yeah, I do. But let's get yours ready first, Hayato." Emilia confirmed.

"Alright then, here you are." Charlotte announced before showing a red diamond-like object to Hayato.

"So this is my hundred huh?" Hayato inquired grabbing the device.

"Congratulations." A voice said out of nowhere shocking Hayato.

"Uhh...what the hell was that?" Hayato asked carefully. It wasn't very often he heard voices in his head.

"That would be Liza, the automated intelligence that runs the whole island." Charlotte informed him.

"Hello." The voice said again. Hayato turned around towards where he thought the voice is coming from. To his shock he noticed a green pillar in the middle of the room.

'Well, this is interesting.' Hayato thought to himself. Turning to the others in the room Hayato continued. "So I already have the logistics for what a hundred does, and as for princess's power, I wanna be surprised. Now I guess it's time to go train with Emilia." Hayato said calmly.

"Okay, Hayato, let's go train." Emilia said happily before leaving the room.

"Ahh, yeah, Emilia hold on a second. I wanna ask Charlotte about something in private." Hayato said mysteriously.

"Uhh...okay." Emilia said before leaving the room.

"So what did you want to know about?" Charlotte asked curious of what the young man was up to.

"Well I was wondering if you had…" Hayato stated with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I do. I gotta admit I kinda hoped you'd find out her secret, so I prepared some a while ago. Never expected you'd ask for them. Give me some time to find them and get them after you guys train." Charlotte revealed. Charlotte couldn't believe he was asking about that and so soon. 'Lucky you, Emilia.' Charlotte thought as she searched for the device in question.

Hayato and Emilia made their way to a training hall at the academy. For Hayato this was his chance to both practice with his hundred and spend more time with his childhood friend. Hayato was currently in his suit, which was a one piece suit with black on the sides and blue down the middle separated by white lines. It was extremely tight and it emphasized Hayato's incredible physique.

"This suit's a bitch to move in." Hayato complained.

"Yeah, that happens at first." Emilia responded calmly in her own suit. Emilia's was skintight as well, but unlike Hayato's, hers was black with white down the middle and purple lines around it. It emphasized Emilia's body but Hayato could tell Emilia was still holding back her breasts.

"It's a shame you have to pretend to be a guy. That suit would work beautifully with your actual body.

"Hey! That's not funny, Hayato." Emilia said blushing heavily.

"Who said I was joking? I mean damn you look nice now but I bet in your actual body... well you'd be hard to fight" Hayato chuckled back causing Emilia's blush to grow

"Alright then, **HUNDRED ON**!" Emilia shouted activating her hundred, which was blue instead of red like Hayato's. Emilia's hundred roared to life with an explosion. Her hundred was basically a set of white wings that Hayato could tell were cannons.

"Very pretty." Hayato said approvingly.

"Thanks, it's what's called an innocence type. Its name is Arms Shroud." Emilia said blushing slightly.

"Well you are definitely suited to an innocence type." Hayato teased.

"Come on Hayato, stop teasing me and take out your hundred." Emilia barked back annoyed at the teasing.

"Very well, **HUNDRED ON**!" Hayato yelled out as his hundred roared to life. Unlike Emilia's Hundred, Hayato's was just a simple silver and black sword with jet boots on the bottom and a single jetpack on the side.

"That's your Hundred, Flying Swallow." Charlotte yelled appearing on a video screen nearby.

"It's a chevalier type." Mei Mei said excitedly.

"Alright then. So anything else I should want to know?" Hayato asked skeptically.

"Nope, just attack." Emilia responded. She doesn't expect a lot from Hayato, so Emilia was surprised when Hayato quickly slipped into his stance.

"Here I come, Emilia." Hayato announced. For the rest of the afternoon Hayato and Emilia fought against each other, and by the time it was over, both Charlotte and Emilia were amazed at Hayato's ability.

"Hayato, that was amazing!" Emilia said shocked.

"Yeah, I gotta admit, for somebody who has never used a hundred, that was great work." Charlotte said watching.

"Thanks. I did a lot of martial arts when I was younger. Once I researched the Hundreds, I found out tons of stuff related to it too. Kinda lucky I got this chevalier type because it suits my personality. I can't wait to see what the princess can do." Hayato said confidently.

"Hayato, let me go back to the room first. I wanna get my shower done first since...you know." Emilia said embarrassed.

"Sure, sure, why not?" Hayato said mischievously as Emilia left the room.

"By the way I found the ones I made earlier and made a few modifications." Charlotte said mischievously once Emilia was out of earshot.

"Excellent, I'll come pick them up." Hayato said with a smirk. With that Hayato headed back to Charlotte's lab to pick up the item he wanted.

(Later that night)

Finally making it back to his room he saw Emilia calmly waiting on her bed. He went in and quickly took his own shower and got dressed slowly, taking particular amusement at Emilia's blushing face. Now the two were finally dressed, Hayato in a simple white shirt and black shorts and Emilia in blue shorts and gray pants.

"So Hayato, what did you wanna talk to me about?" Emilia said smiling.

"Well, two things. First off, this whole nonsense about getting a shower before me is stupid. I know you're a girl, and when you get out of the shower I'll get to appreciate your actual body." Hayato said with a small grin.

"Hayato!" Emilia screamed in embarrassment.

"Calm down, idiot. You don't want the whole dorm hearing you. Remember, you are supposed to be a guy." Hayato groaned.

"Sorry, that just surprised me. I didn't think you were so perverted." Emilia said ruefully.

Hayato rolled his eyes at the perverted comment but continued. "Okay, so now to the second thing. Have you ever heard of something called a variant?" Hayato questioned calmly.

Emilia looked on shocked at Hayato. "H-h-how do you know that phrase?" Emilia wondered nervously.

"Well, I have a buddy who's into all that savage stuff. Over the years he told me about other things that the news never showed. One of them was variants. He didn't know much but he said it had to do with people who were attacked by them and survived." Hayato explained as Emilia looked on shocked.

"That friend of yours told you a lot but didn't tell you everything." Emilia said with a sigh. "Variants are people who have gotten savage blood inside them. Like me when I was attacked and actually you when you sucked out my blood. This power is dangerous and there's only a few of us."

"I see, that explains that crazy power I felt during training." Hayato said calmly. Near the end of their training he felt this immense power.

"Wait, you felt the variant power! When!" Emilia exclaimed.

"Near the end of our training. Luckily for me I can sorta control it, but I'll have to train more to master it." Hayato said with a wry smile.

"Okay then, Hayato. Let's get some rest; you've got a big battle tomorrow." Emilia said with a smile.

"Yeah, but there's one more thing I want to do." Hayato said calmly. Reaching into the pocket of his backpack he grabs a small blue circular device and places it on the wall. Pressing the red button in the middle Hayato watched it activate and smirked.

"Uhh...Hayato, what's that device?" Emilia asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just say it'll help with what we're going to be doing." Hayato said calmly making his way over to his childhood friend.

"Uhh, Hayato, what are you doing?" Emilia said starting to blush.

 **LEMON START:**

"I'm living with a beautiful girl who's a childhood friend. I wanna appreciate that, and if I'm going to get kicked out, I want to at least do one thing first." Hayato said with a grin before smashing his lips against a shocked Emilia.

'I can't believe it. Hayato is kissing me again!' Emilia thought as her lips clashed with Hayato's fiercely. After a few minutes the two stopped so they could catch their breaths.

"Get the picture, Emilia? This way you can scream all you want." Hayato said smiling as he saw the flushed look on Emilia's face. Hayato moved towards Emilia again but for some reason his silver-haired friend stopped him.

"Wait Hayato, can you turn around for a second? Umm, it's a bit embarrassing to strip like this. Plus the binding is kinda tricky." Emilia admitted. Emilia had resolved to be a boy this entire time so she hid her desires as well. Knowing Hayato wanted to have sex with her was something she didn't expect.

"Very well, Emilia, but don't keep me waiting long." Hayato allowed with a smirk. As he turned around Emilia gathered her resolve and began to strip herself. Even though Hayato couldn't see it he could hear Emilia removing her pants and taking off her shirt. He could sense even more hesitation from his childhood friend who probably never expected she'd do this much. Deciding to have some fun he turned around and saw Emilia in a lacy blue panty and noticed the bindings on her chest. Hayato was impressed when he noticed just how much she had bound herself.

"Hayato! Why'd you turn around?" Emilia said blushing heavily.

"Simple, because I got tired of waiting." Hayato said calmly before taking of his own shirt revealing his toned form.

"H-H-Hayato, what are you doing?" Emilia said shocked as her childhood friend stripped to his boxers.

"Getting down to my boxers. Now come on Emilia, let's go." Hayato said going over to his childhood friend and picking her up and placing her on the bed.

"H-H-Hayato!" Emilia said blushing heavily.

"Emilia, I'm gonna remind you how much of a girl you are. So get ready." Hayato said with a smirk. Hayato quickly moved the lace panties to the side so he could access Emilia's snatch. Hayato slipped his finger into Emilia and started stimulating her snatch.

"AHH!" Emilia screamed in pleasure as Hayato moved his fingers in and out of her hitting all of the spots he could stimulate.

"That sounds beautiful, Emilia." Hayato said smiling. He could feel himself getting aroused and Emilia could see the bulge appearing in his boxers.

"Hayato, stop!" Emilia said through the pleasure to the young man's surprise. Even though she hadn't cum, Emilia knew what she had to do. Standing up Emilia removed the bindings around her chest and Hayato looked on happily as Emilia's breasts were finally out to the world. He knew the bindings were massive but to realize she was hiding a D cup borderline E-cup was incredible.

"They're beautiful. I didn't get a good look before but man you look great as a girl" Hayato said reverently as he looked at Emilia's form.

"Thank you, Hayato. Now let me use my breasts to please you." Emilia said smiling as she sat down on her bed.

"Sounds good to me." Hayato agreed with a smile. Walking over to Emilia he quickly removed his boxers so she could see his mine inch member in all its glory.

"You're huge!" Emilia said in shock. Despite her nerves, she enveloped Hayato's member with her breasts and started to move.

"Ahh! Emilia, that's fantastic." Hayato said with glee as Emilia began to move. Even though she was nervous at first, Emilia began to get more enthusiastic with her movements even using her tongue to add to the pleasure. After a few minutes of this; Hayato had finally reached his peak.

"Ahh! Emilia, I'm gonna cum!" Hayato warned as he was close to release. Soon after Hayato sprayed his cum all over his childhood friend.

Emilia was shocked at the liquid. During her research to pretend to be a male she had learned about semen and always wondered about its taste. Scooping a small amount from her boobs Emilia had a taste and found it quite bitter. "Hayato, now it's your turn. Are you ready?" Emilia said falling onto the bed and spread eagle near the edge.

The sight of his childhood friend spread in front of him allowed Hayato to quickly return to full hardness. "Alright Emilia, let's go." Hayato said with happiness. Taking his time he slowly inserted his member into his childhood friend. He found the barrier very quickly and pierced through causing Emilia to scream in pleasure and pain.

"AHHHH!" Emilia yelled as she came from Hayato's work. Emilia wouldn't admit to this but she masturbated quite a bit to the idea of Hayato taking her virginity. The feeling was far better than she expected.

"Emilia are you okay?" Hayato asked as he saw his childhood friend's pained expression and the blood indicating the loss of virginity. He decided to stop to give her some time to adjust.

"Yes, Hayato. I'm fine, it's just I've been waiting for this for so long. Now get going, Hayato. Remind me how much of a girl I really am'" Emilia said determined.

"Sounds good to me." Hayato said with glee. Hayato started slow but deep thrusts into his childhood friend, whose cries of pleasure filled the room. Once he was used to the feeling himself he started to speed up and Emilia's cries increased even more.

"Ahh! Emilia you feel amazing." Hayato said as he thrusts into his childhood friend.

"Hayato, this is so amazing!" Emilia said panting herself. She seemed to have forgotten they were in the dorm but Hayato's calm expression made her think it was okay to continue. After nearly ten minutes of thrusting the pair had finally reached their peak.

"Emilia! I'm cumming!" Hayato said with glee his thrusting continued.

"Hayato! Please cum inside me" Emilia said happily as she came for a second time. Soon enough Hayato reached his own peak and slammed his load inside the silver haired girl.

"Ahh, that was amazing." Emilia moaned in ecstasy as the feeling of pleasure finally got to her.

 **LEMON END**

"Well Emilia, that was awesome." Hayato said after the two had finally come off of the high from intercourse.

After she finally regained herself, Emilia remembered she was in the dorm and started to panic. "Oh no, Hayato. What do we do? The whole dorm heard us!" Emilia said panicking. To her surprise Hayato simply kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Emilia. That device I put on the wall was a silencer I got from Charlotte. I was surprised that she made some already. I guess she expected this to happen. Good thing too huh?" Hayato said with a snicker.

Emilia was blushing heavily at the news; shocked that her benefactor had planned this much out. "Hayato, you pervert." Emilia pouted.

"Well Emilia, I want to continue, but like you said I have a match tomorrow, so let's get some rest." Hayato said smirking as he made his way over to his bed. The happiness from being with his childhood friend made Hayato more determined than ever to win the big battle coming up the next day.

That's it for Chapter 2. So Hayato gets his hundred and reveals his massive power. The lemon with Emilia is just the first of many in this story, and if you've read my other stories, you'll know I love my lemons. Next chapter the battle begins and Hayato shows off his new power. I hope everybody takes their time to tell me what they think so I can improve this story. Look forward to next time.


	4. Duel With The Student Council President

Chapter 3: Duel with the Student Council President

I don't own Hundred. It belongs to its fabulous creator and I simply have the pleasure of using them for this fanfic.

Welcome to Chapter 3 of Hayato's Path. Last time Hayato was taken by Emilia to see Charlotte Dimandius, the head of research at Little Garden. He got his hundred and got a chance to practice with his childhood friend Emilia. Of course the fun for Hayato wasn't over after that. Once he got back to his room, Hayato went about reminding Emilia that she is a girl in his own way. But now the time has come for his big battle with the student council president. Let the fun begin.

'What the hell's going on?' Hayato thought as he felt an odd sensation in his groin. When he opened his eyes he was shocked to find his childhood friend Emilia naked and sucking his penis with a happy expression on her face.

"Oh! Morning, Hayato. Did you sleep well?" Emilia said noticing her childhood friend was now awake.

"Uhh, hi Emilia. So why are you giving me a morning blowjob?" Hayato asked curiously.

"I wanted to. This may be our last morning together so I wanted to get some memories in first." Emilia said before returning to her work.

"Ahh! Emilia this feels so good." Hayato said happily. The feeling of Emilia's tongue was a beautiful thing for him and he enjoyed every bit of it. After a few minutes Hayato finally came into Emilia's mouth with gusto. To his shock his childhood friend managed to swallow most of it, although some dripped on her breasts.

"So, are you ready for the battle?" Emilia said happily.

"Yes. Now go get a shower. If I have to keep looking at you, I'll want to taste you one more time before I possibly get expelled." Hayato said nervously.

Emilia pouted slightly but put her stuff away and went to take a shower. As she took her shower, Hayato had a chance to calmly reflect on what's happened so far. He couldn't believe that in just one day he had reunited with Emilie and managed to get himself into a fight with the strongest girl in the school, perhaps the world. Unfortunately his musing was stopped by a knock at the door.

"Excuse me, can I come in?" A female voice asked. Hayato recognized the voice belonged to one of the girls who he stood up for. Well, who Emilia stood up for.

'Crap, what do I do? I don't need anybody seeing Emilia. Plus I'm still hard. This is not good.' Hayato thought.

"Umm...Hayato?" The girl asked again. Hayato managed to calm himself down enough to answer the door.

Hayato opened the door nervously. The blue hair and blue eyes told him he was dealing with Liu Xeumei. "Hey, sorry about that. So what's up?" The shower was still running and Hayato wanted to make sure that he could stall the girl.

"Umm, Noa and I wanted to treat you to breakfast as thanks. This might be our last day so..." Liu stopped when Hayato put his finger on her lips.

"Listen, don't worry about it. I'll win and then you can treat me to breakfast later." Hayato said towards the now blushing girl.

"Umm, okay." Xuemei said before leaving. As Hayato watched the girl leave with a slight blush on her face, Hayato smiled and realized the slight headache he had was worth it. Unfortunately for Hayato his roommate was not as happy.

"Hayato, why were you flirting with that girl?" Emilia said angrily. As he turned around he was a bit less nervous since Emilia had now changed into her male outfit. She wasn't too happy but Hayato knew he could calm her down.

"Geez, give me a break, Emilia. I had to stall so I could get rid of her because a certain young girl was showering. Plus I'm naturally charming." Hayato replied confidently.

"Go get showered, Hayato. We have a tough day ahead of us." Emilia said still angry. Hayato quickly got in the shower and the pair was ready to start the day.

"Ahh, it's so good to be with Hayato again." Emilia said walking happily with Hayato. Unfortunately her attempts at PDA were stopped by a Hayato who didn't need any more headaches on his plate.

"Emilie, calm down." Hayato yelled out. Speaking a little softer he whispered. "You're supposed to be a guy now. Cut the PDA." He said annoyed. Hayato loved his women and he knew that it would be a headache if rumors started to spread that he was gay.

"Yo, Hayato!" A familiar orange hair girl yelled. It was Retia who was walking with Fritz to breakfast.

"Yo, Fritz, Retia, did you guys get breakfast yet?" Hayato said calmly.

"Nope. Why don't we all eat together?" Fritz suggested. Like that the two went to breakfast and had a chance to enjoy themselves. Coincidentally Noa and Xuemei joined them later and the group had a chance to enjoy a peaceful morning. Well as peaceful as it gets when you realize what was on the line.

(Arena)

The time has finally come for Hayato's battle with Claire. The young man was currently in a packed arena with Claire in front of him. After lunch he spent a bit more time working on his movements by himself. Hayato was now comfortable in his hundred and was certain he could win. In the crowd Xuemei and Noa were looked on next to a disguised Emilia. Liddy, the tanned member of the student council, appeared on the display to announce the start.

"This battle will be between the queen, Claire Harvey, and Kisaragi Hayato. The battle will be over when one of the combatants is declared unable to battle.

"Hayato Kisaragi, are you ready?" Claire said arrogantly.

"Huh? What did you say?" Hayato muttered he had to admit he was a little distracted, and not by the crowd. Claire was in a red racing suit with black down the sides. Unlike Emilia, who had to hide her breasts, Claire's were out for all to see. Hayato was caught off guard by how gorgeous she was.

"Hah, I knew this was a waste of time." Claire groaned. Turning to Liddy and the crowd Claire had one more statement. "Listen up, Hayato Kisaragi. Since you're new I will make this pledge. I will not use my full body armor in this battle. If I do, it'll be considered your win." Claire declared arrogantly.

"That's acceptable." Liddy said calmly.

"Hmm, you'll regret that, prez. I've heard the full body armor is some scary stuff." Hayato said with a small grin. He had his own full body armor but he hadn't mastered it during the day of training. Plus this now gave him a new method to get what he wants.

"Get ready, Kisaragi Hayato! **HUNDRED ON!** **"** Claire shouted. As the light shined her hundred was soon revealed. It was very similar to Emilia's in design, except Claire's was Red and two short stripes were in the middle.

"Not bad at all. **HUNDRED ON!** " Hayato responded and soon he was ready for battle. Soon the horn sounded so the two could begin their battle.

"Hmph the first move is yours, Kisaragi." Claire declared arrogantly. The young blonde truly believed she would have the advantage.

"Like I said, you'll regret that." Hayato said with a grin. To the shock of everyone in the arena, Hayato charged Claire at blistering speed and managed to sneak behind her.

"W-w-w-w-what are you doing?" Claire blushed heavily as to the shock of the entire crowd, Hayato calmly hugged the president. Unfortunately he didn't realize just where his hands were.

"Well, if this was my last day, I wanted the embrace of a beautiful girl at least once. You are a true beauty and it's a shame we have to fight like this." Hayato whispered into Claire's ear.

"HAYATO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Emilia yelled angrily. Hayato looked over and Emilia was furious and Noa and Xuemei were blushing heavily next to them. Wondering what was going on he looked down and realized his hands were all over Claire's breasts.

"Sorry about that; I didn't mean to touch there." Hayato said as he took his arms off of Claire and flew away. Though Hayato would admit he did hug the girl hoping to throw off the naturally pure president, he didn't plan on copping a feel.

His actions did through her off, since the student council president was still dazed from Hayato's actions and the words he said "W-w-w-what are you doing? This is an important battle. This is not the time for such things." Claire stammered angrily. Gathering herself, the young woman used the wings to send multiple laser blasts towards Hayato who quickly dodged.

"Woah, that's something." Hayato said smirking. Knowing that she was a long range fighter Hayato knew that in order to get his opening, he'd need to lure her in.

"Hah! Not bad, but let's see if you dodge this!" Claire said calmly. The young woman was ready to properly fight back. Thanks to the constant stream of attacks, Hayato was on the run but avoided getting hit. Noticing a small opening, Claire stopped her attacks and used her own speed to get into his space trying to slam him with a punch. Unfortunately Hayato was ready for that and countered.

"Gotcha!" Hayato said with a smirk as he slammed Claire in the gut with a counter blow.

"Guhh!" Claire cursed as she was sent back slightly from the punch. Hayato quickly grabbed his sword and slammed Claire in the stomach with the blunt edge of the sword.

"Claire-sama!" Liddy said shocked. She couldn't believe that the young man was holding his own. The crowd was equally shocked.

"Hahh! That wasn't bad, you're stronger than I thought." Claire said panting slowly. She was surprised at how he attacked her in the back.

"Thanks. It's a shame I didn't have a chance to master the full body armament. Then we could have an incredible battle." Hayato admitted with a smile.

Claire had to admit the confidence that Hayato was showing was impressive. Remembering the events from earlier, Claire found herself blushing a bit at the young man's calm expression. She had to admit he did look handsome. 'No! I can't be acting like this. I have to be disciplined for the sake of little garden!' Claire thought to herself watching the young man. She decided that there was just one course of action left for her. 'Well I guess this is my defeat, Kisaragi Hayato.' Claire said to herself before focusing her energy. When she did she shot up in the air and a green light shone in the sky.

"Oh crap" Hayato observed with some concern. He knew that she was using her full body armament. When the light vanished her armament was ready. Instead of the clear arms like before, Claire's arms were shrouded in two red armaments.

"Take this, Kisaragi Hayato! **PETALS!** " Claire said sternly. As her armor opened up, Hayato knew that he had accomplished what he wanted so took the attacks.

'Mission accomplished I win this little battle. Oh and this ones gonna hurt.' Hayato thought as he prepared to take the attack. When it hit Hayato was hit with a massive amount of pain.

"HAYATO!" Emilia shouted in shock. Even Claire had to admit she was surprised that the young man took the attacks. Once the dust cleared Hayato was on the ground, his hundred gone. Emilia, Noa, and Liu ran down to help Hayato. Claire stopped for a second and thought about what happened.

'Why would he take my attack? He could've easily dodged it given his speed.' Claire thought to herself. 'Wait a minute, don't tell me.' Claire realized in shock. Her words earlier had come back to bite her, and it appeared as though her opponent was waiting for that. Shrugging, she admitted the only thing she could. "This is my defeat. I used my full body armament, so that's it. You girls will be allowed to stay. Just don't make it a habit." Claire said with a hesitant smile. "Can somebody get him to the hospital to rest?" Claire said sternly. Despite her shock she still had her duty to attend to and even she was impressed by his resolve. 'You will be an excellent addition to the slayers' Claire said with a smile as she walked away.

(Hospital)

"Ahh, that wasn't very fun." Hayato said waking up in his room. Looking around he could see that Emilia was sitting a chair nearby with a concerned look on her face. When she noticed him wake up she was thrilled.

"HAYATOOO!" Emilia shouted before embracing him.

"Oww! EMILE! I'm still injured." Hayato winced in pain. The fact he used her disguised name caused Emilia to freak out, wondering what had happened. Turning around she saw Claire and was grateful that Hayato was as shrewd as he was.

"Emilie Crossford, I need to have a word with Kisaragi Hayato." Claire said sternly.

"No way!" Emilie stepped in between Claire and Hayato.

"Emilie, just do it." Hayato said sternly. Emilia reluctantly left the room, but she stayed nearby in case things got crazy.

"So, what's up, president?" Hayato asked casually. He was still a bit sore but he was well enough to talk.

"Why did you take my attack?" Claire asked calmly. She had a good idea of why but wanted to confirm it.

"Easy, I knew you had used the full-body armament, so I saw no point in continuing. This battle was never about me. It was about understanding the consequences of careless actions. Plus, I owed you an apology for groping you." Hayato responded with a small grin.

Flushed from him mentioning the groping, Claire gathered herself. "So, if I hadn't used that, you would've continued?" Claire asked curiously.

"Yes and I would've fought until I got you to release it. Although, if I lost, I would've tried to convince you to spare the girls in the end; After all it was my fault for leaving them at the hangar." Hayato responded nonchalantly.

"You truly are something, Kisaragi Hayato. " Claire said calmly. She was about ready to leave so Hayato decided to have a bit more fun.

"Miss Harvey, can you come here for a second." Hayato said smoothly. He was actually surprised when she came back.

"What is it, Kisaragi Hayato?" Claire said cautiously. She was stunned when the young man leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"W-w-w-what was that for?" Claire stuttered blushing.

"Well, I knew that you had arranged for my sister to get care here, and that was really important to me. Plus you're really cute." Hayato said with a smile. Claire rushed out of the room blushing heavily, something that was noticed by Emilia.

When she went back in Emilia noticed that Hayato was smiling for a bit. "What did you do, Hayato?" Emilia said accusingly.

"Oh, I just kissed her on the cheek." Hayato said with a simple grin.

"You did what!" Emilia shouted angrily.

"Oh calm down, we've done so much more. Now I gotta get going and go visit my sister. Hopefully she hasn't learned anything about my rash exploits." Hayato said with a wry smile on his face.

(Car)

Claire was currently in a limo being driven by her vice president, Liddy. "Claire-sama, so what did you learn about Kisaragi Hayato and his incredible strength?" Liddy asked curiously. Claire told her to drive to the hospital because the end of the battle bothered her.

Claire had to pause, remembering the moment she was kissed by Hayato and blushed slightly. "Nothing, I learned nothing. He's simply a mystery." Claire said embarrassed.

"Alright but if you didn't learn anything why did you" Liddy started to ask but was interrupted.

"Liddy, don't worry about it. Kisaragi Hayato will be valuable to little garden and that's all that matters." Claire said trying to avoid discussing more.

'Alright, Claire-sama." Liddy said as she went away.

(Sister's room)

"So nii-sama, how was your day?" Karen greeted her brother. Hayato had come to visit his sister and spend some time with her. Her expression told him that Karen already knew what happened, so he decided to tell her the truth.

"It wasn't too bad. Got into a battle with the student council president because I was trying to protect some girls. I lost also, but at least I got to protect the girls." Hayato said smoothly.

"Geez nii-sama, what would you do if you got expelled?"

"It's fine, little sis. Everything worked out didn't it." Hayato responded nonchalantly.

"It worked out this time. But what happens if it doesn't next time. Even if I do get better, I want you here." Karen pleaded.

"Listen, sis, I'll be fine. Don't worry, your big brother is strong." Hayato said happily.

"But Nii-sama..." Karen continued to plead until Hayato placed his hand on her head.

"I'll be fine, little sis. I gotta go now, so we'll talk later." Hayato assured his sister. He knows how big a deal this is so he wants to keep things simple.

Wait, nii-sama!" Karen yelled out.

"Ahh, right, the usual goodbye" Hayato said calmly as he kissed his sister on the head.

"Be careful, nii-sama." Karen said as her brother left the room.

As he was walking back, Hayato was stopped by Noa and Liu.

"Thank you very much." Both girls said nervously.

"Its fine girls, I did what I had to. I'll see you girls later." Hayato smiled kindly.

"Have a nice day, Hayato-kun." the girls said before leaving. As Hayato watched on with a smile he knew his roommate would be angry when went back to his room. True enough there was Emilia still angry. Though he wondered what had got the girl so grumpy this time

"Geez, why do you have to be such a casanova?" Emilia said pouting.

"I get it, you're mad that I kissed Claire; how about this weekend we hang out just you and me. Would that make you happy?" Hayato pleaded hoping that would calm her down.

"OKAY!" Emilia said happily as the two prepared to go get dinner and call it a night.

That's it for Chapter 3. So the duel wasn't exactly my best work, but I've never been a battle guy. I'll try to work on that more. Next chapter Hayato and Emilie spend a day together but an interruption to the day makes for some interesting viewing. Get ready Hayato's path is just beginning.


	5. Hayato and Emilia's Day Out

Chapter 4: Hayato and Emilia's day out.

I don't own Hundred. It belongs to its fabulous creator and I simply have the pleasure of using them for this fanfic.

Welcome to Chapter 4. Last time Hayato faced off against Claire Harvey in a battle of the top two Hundred pilots. Despite being new to Hundreds, Hayato fought evenly with the president, much to her annoyance. Despite suffering defeat, the battle was declared as Hayato's because of the fact Claire used a forbidden armament. What's next for Hayato on his new path? Well let's find out.

(Hayato's Room)

The morning sunlight shined into the room of Hayato Kisaragi, waking the young man up from his slumber. Next to him, still naked, was his roommate, Emilie Crossford. It had been three days since the battle with Claire, and since then a lot has changed. After class was over they'd have training sessions supervised by Charlotte, who was the head researcher of Little Garden. She was also Emile's friend, and that helped in many ways. Fritz and Retia, two of their classmates, often joined them. Thanks to that, Hayato had mastered using both full body armor and his variant powers. He also got treated to lunch by Liu and Noa, the girls who Hayato fought to protect. Hayato, Emile, Noa, Liu, Fritz, and Retia had become quite a group. They spent tons of time together.

However back to Hayato and Emilia and them being together naked. Now that might seem odd for roommates to sleep together naked especially two guys. As you know though, Emilie Crossford is actually a young girl named Emilia Hermit. She entered the academy as a guy hoping to be with Hayato and luckily she succeeded. The two had a habit of sleeping together and having sex and the night before was one of those nights they went all the way. The normal habit didn't bother the people in the dorm because, well, they didn't know. Thanks to Charlotte's help; Emilia and Hayato could do whatever they want without their classmates being any wiser. The rest of their group didn't know about the two's actual relationship and it had been tough keeping it that way. Of course the silencers Hayato got from charlotte made it much easier. Since it was finally the weekend, Emilia was finally going to get the personal time with Hayato that she wanted and even better as a girl.

"Wake up, Emilia. It's time to get going." Hayato said calmly nudging his roommate awake.

As Emilia woke up she smiled brightly. "Okay Hayato. Remember, today we're gonna hang out and it's gonna be just you and me."

Hayato smiled at her cheerfulness, but he had to remember the time at hand. "Yeah, I know, but we have to be smart."

"Don't remind me." Emilia pouted as she went to the shower. As he watched her go, Hayato wondered just what he did to deserve his current run of good luck. When Emilia got out of the shower Hayato soon got ready himself and their little date began.

"Ahh, this is great, Hayato." Emilia said as she walked next to Hayato through the city. Emilia knew that she had to hold back on showing affection because she was dressed as a guy, but she was positive Hayato would make up for it later.

"It's nice to hang out, but remember you're currently a guy. You shouldn't be draping all over me or people would start to ask questions." Hayato said with a grin.

"Hayato-kun!" A familiar voice sang out loud. To Emilia's annoyance, Liu Xeumei arrived along with her roommate, Noa Sheldon. A large part of Hayato's popularity among their classmates was the fact that Hayato challenged Claire to protect the two girls. Of course with them spending so much time with Hayato afterwards it was annoying for the disguised girl. Liu was wearing a blue tank top and a black skirt. Noa was wearing a black tank top and brown skirt.

"Hello girls, how are you?" Hayato greeted warmly.

"We're good." Noa responded shyly. She was nervous about something and it was obvious to Hayato.

"So Hayato, do you and Emilie want to join us around town?" Liu asked curiously.

It seemed like both girls were eager to, but seeing Emilia's expression, Hayato decided against it. "Sorry girls, maybe another time. Don't worry, now that you're both here for the long run, we can spend tons of time together." Hayato said with a smile. Deciding to have a little fun at the expense of his childhood friend, Hayato went over to the two girls and kissed them each on the cheek. "I hope that will do for now." Hayato said with a grin before walking away with Emilia. When he looked behind he could see the blushing expression on the girls faces and he knew he had hit the mark.

"Geez, Hayato..." Emilia pouted angrily before stepping on his feet.

"Sorry sorry, I couldn't resist." Hayato said with a smirk. The two continued their walk around town seeing various sights and enjoying each other's company. Emilia was a bit disappointed despite how much fun she appeared to be having.

"Umm...Hayato, was it wrong of me to do this? I mean disguising myself." Emilia said with a regretful smile.

"You mean disguising yourself as a guy and sneaking in under a fake name. Yeah, that was stupid, Emilia" Hayato said bluntly. "What would've happened if I didn't come here? Who knows what would've happened to you. You should be thanking Claire for being the one who offered to pay for my sister's healthcare or you'd be in a world of trouble." Hayato chastised.

"Yes, but if I didn't do that, I would have never run into you." Emilia pouted.

"Exactly my point. That's why your move was reckless. Emilia, listen carefully; we would've run into each other eventually, even if I was at a different school. Charlotte told me all about the constant joint exercises and we would've likely met then. But all of that doesn't matter now. If somebody else was your roommate besides me, you'd be in loads of trouble." Hayato continued.

"But it's not fair. Those two would never have come up to you if I was a girl. You can kiss them on the cheek like it's nothing, but for me to be with you, we have to use those silencers." Emilia pouted again, her voice getting louder. People were starting to stare and it was getting on Hayato's nerves.

"Will you be quiet? We're in public." Hayato sighed exasperatedly. "At the end of the day it worked out, and let's face it, when we get back I'm gonna bang your brains out. Our arrangement is just fine." Hayato assured.

"Okay, Hayato." Emilia smiled. She was glad that her status as Hayato's number one was still there. Sure she was a bit insecure, but Hayato had a way of calming her down.

"So where do you wanna go next?" Hayato said calmly before a phone call came for him.

"Who's that?" Emilia asked a bit curious.

"It's my sister." Hayato responded before answering. "Hello Karen… I'm fine just hanging out with Emilie… You can get out for a day… Yeah, we can meet up. Emilie won't mind too much... cool, see you there." Hayato conversed before hanging up the phone.

"What won't Emilie mind?" Emilia says angrily. Having dismissed Noa and Liu earlier, Emilia never imagined having to compete with others.

Hayato was a bit embarrassed to do this but since it was his sister, he hoped Emilia would understand. "Well, my sister is able to go out for a little bit, so I'm gonna meet up with her. You can come along." Hayato explained with a little bit of regret. He didn't like doing this to Emilia, but the fact his sister could actually go outside was something he wanted for her.

Emilia actually did mind and she was extremely angry with Hayato. Although she was upset, she was curious about Hayato's sister, so calmly said. "Okay Hayato, we'll hang out with your sister. But once we get back to the dorm we're definitely having sex."

"Sounds good, Emilia." Hayato said with a smile. He could tell Emilia wasn't happy, but glad she allowed this little reprieve. "By the way, remember not to be too clingy. My sister is a bit of a bro-con, plus she's very smart so she'll find out."

Eventually Hayato and Emilia met up with Hayato's little sister. At first Emilia was shocked when she saw the young girl in the wheelchair. "Hayato, is this really your sister? What happened?" Emilia asked nervously.

Hayato understood the shock so decided to do the introduction. "That's right, Emilie, this is my little sister, Karen. Thanks to an incident with the savage, she's unable to move. Frankly, part of the reason I came to Little Garden was because of the fact I could get medical treatment for her like I said earlier." Turning to his sister, he introduced his roommate. "Karen, this is Emilie Crossford, my roommate." Hayato introduced calmly.

Karen looked at Emilie hesitantly, almost as though something bothered her. Deciding to worry about it later, she responded. "Hello there, Emilie. It's nice to meet you." Karen said sticking her hand out.

Emilie was surprised at the look from the young girl but stuck her hand out on her own. "Nice to meet you as well, Karen". When the two shook hands, Emilia immediately noticed the frown on Karen's face.

"Now let's get going girls." Hayato said grabbing his sister's wheelchair and taking them along. As they rode together Karen thought to herself about the odd sense she got.

'I don't know what's going on, but Emilie is definitely not a guy. I'm sure nii-sama is aware of it, but he hasn't said anything yet.' Karen thought. Deciding to have a bit of fun and see if her suspicion was right she asked a few questions. "So nii-sama, I heard you saved two girls from getting expelled. Is that right?" Karen asked innocently but had a plan for it.

Hayato found it odd she asked since he was sure what happened was well known. "Yes, I did. Two girls were late for the first assembly because they were waiting for me. Claire tried to expel them and one thing led to another and I challenged the student council president to a battle." Hayato responded though he did skip a few details.

"Oh? So which one did you find cute?" Karen asked innocently.

"What do you mean by that, little sis?" Hayato responded in annoyance. He figured this line of questioning was going somewhere but he didn't know what his sister was after.

"Well, nii-sama has always been a ladies man. I'm sure that you saved them because the girls were cute. I heard that the president was a beauty as well." Karen said calmly.

"Hayato, what is she talking about?" Emilia responded in an angry voice.

'Hmph! I knew it. Emilie is definitely a girl. Now the question is what's her relationship with my brother?' Karen thought to herself.

Hayato was a bit annoyed because now he was certain that Karen knew the truth. "I helped them because I felt it was my fault they nearly got kicked out. The president is a beauty for sure, but that's not important right now."

"Oh, that so? Then why were you staring at my nurse's boobs when you came by earlier." Karen said teasingly. She was driving both Emilia and her brother crazy and it was a bit of revenge since he hid what happened until it was too late.

"ANYWAY. Let's go get some food." Hayato said growing tired of his sister's games.

"Alrighty then, let's sit down and eat!" Karen said happily.

For the next thirty minutes the group sat and ate some lunch. Hayato fed Karen and Emilia ate her food. Admittedly for Emilia it was extremely hard to sit and watch Hayato pamper another girl, and the fact that Karen seemed to be going out of her way to aggravate her didn't help her mood. Of course things were only going to get worse.

"So there you are, Kisaragi Hayato!" Claire the student council said arriving on the scene. Next to her were Liddy and Erica, and the girls beside Claire were not happy to see them.

"Wow, so the blondie is the president? She really is a beauty, huh?" Karen said in shock.

"Yes little sis, that's the president, and it seems she wants me for something." Hayato deadpanned. "Though she definitely is a beauty." Hayato added in amusement.

"Hayato, what are you doing?" Emilia said angrily.

Claire blushed slightly at Hayato's words but got back to business quickly. "Kisaragi Hayato, how would you like to join the Slayers? They are the group at this school responsible for protecting everybody."

Hayato was intrigued by the idea. "Sounds like fun, but why would you choose me." Hayato asked curiously.

"You are one of the strongest individuals I've ever seen. Having you work by my side, we could easily defeat many more savages." Claire said sternly.

"Damn, and here I thought it was because you had a crush on me." Hayato said teasingly wanting to get a reaction out of both Emilia and Claire.

"Get serious, Kisaragi Hayato. This isn't the time for games." Liddy said angrily.

"That's right! Lady Claire wouldn't fall for the likes of you." Erica spat angrily as well. Claire blushed slightly and it seemed like Hayato hit the mark that their little battle had affected the president. The blush Claire was sporting was noticed by Emilia.

"Hold on, how about I join also?" Emilia said angrily. Emilia could see what was going on. Hayato was trying to charm Claire, and if he did, it would mean less time for her and she didn't want that. Sure they were roommates, but if he was constantly busy that wouldn't help.

"Hmph, you're not worthy of it Emilie Crossford." Liddy stated angrily.

Emilia didn't like the slight and was getting angry. "Is that so? How about I prove my power to you right now?"

"Very well, Emilie Crossford. We'll battle right now." Liddy said calmly.

"Liddy, now isn't the time" Claire said angrily. This situation got out of control quickly and Claire needed to calm things down. Of course Hayato had the same idea.

"Emilie, may I have a word with you?" Hayato said calmly. He knew Emilia's strength, but he knew something else and that was a bigger problem.

"But Hayato..." Emilia pleaded.

"Let's go, _Emilie._ " Hayato said making sure to emphasize the Emilie part.

"Fine!" Emilia gave in. The two walked away and managed to go to an area none of the girls could see. What Hayato missed was the smile on his sister's face.

'Definitely a girl.' Karen thought. She may not have understood much but for Hayato to stop the battle was definitely to hide something.

When they got to the private area, Emilia was angry but clearly so was Hayato. "Are you out of your mind, Emilia? What are you thinking?" Hayato chided.

"But Hayato. Look at the way she was treating you. That's not fair. Let me teach her a lesson." Emilia said angrily.

"Listen carefully, Emilia. Let's say you fight her and win. Sure we'll both be in the slayers but you'll be worn out. If there's a mission, there's a better chance your secret is exposed. You could put you and Char in danger for a simple anger issue. Join later once I get in good with the president. That way she can be convinced to help keep your secret." Hayato said calmly.

"Okay, Hayato. But promise me something." Emilia said pleadingly. Hayato's logic was sound and she didn't want to put Char at risk "What's up?" Hayato asked warily.

"You better keep that promise you made to bang my brains out once we're all done today." Emilia said blushing heavily.

"Fine, I will. Now let me go. Claire is waiting and Time is of the essence." Hayato accepted quickly.

"Okay." Emilia said smiling and calming down. The two walk back to the group and Emilia is now certain her place was secured.

When they returned Claire and the others are waiting. "So are you going to join us, Hayato?" Claire asked carefully.

"Yes Ms President, I am. I'll be glad to help you." Hayato said calmly. Unfortunately at that time a siren rang out. "Let me guess, it's mission time" Hayato sighed at the timing.

Claire was shocked at how calm he was. "That's right. Now let's get going!" Claire confirmed.

"Sure." Hayato said calmly as well. Turning to his sister, he had some final words. "Emilie, can you take my sister back to the hospital? I'll see you at the dorm." Hayato requested regrettably. He didn't want to leave his sister with Emilia, but it had to be done.

"No problem. Let's go, Karen." Emilia said.

"Alright Emilia, I'll go, but nii-sama needs to give me his goodbye." Karen said innocently.

"Alright, sis." Hayato looked amused before kissing his sister on the head once again. The groups then went their separate ways.

As Emilia and Karen were going back Emilia was nervous. She could tell that Karen knew something that she shouldn't, but yet wondered what would happen. Emilie seemed apologetic as they walked but nervous nonetheless.

"So Emilie, Why are you pretending to be a guy?" Karen asked bluntly. The two were alone so they could talk without too much worry.

That's it for Chapter 4. Yeah, I know. What a rotten way to end it, but cliffhangers are one of my specialties. Anyway, I made a few changes from the story and this is where I begin to write the path the way I think it should've been. One: Emilia won't show off at least not yet. As for why I took Emilie off the mission and had Karen be a bit smarter well here's the deal. I took Emilie off the mission because the only reason she was on the mission in the LN, IMO, was to reveal the truth to Hayato. Since he already knows, there was no point in doing that. Karen being cleverer is fun because it adds some spice to things. What else I do with her is TBD. Next chapter the mission begins and Claire explains her policy on life to Hayato. Plus will Karen be the second one to know the truth.


	6. Noblesse Oblige

Chapter 5: Noblesse Oblige

I don't own Hundred. It belongs to its fabulous creator and I simply have the pleasure of using them for this fanfic.

 **Noblesse** **oblige** is a French phrase literally meaning "nobility obliges". It is the concept that nobility extends beyond mere entitlements and requires the person with such status to fulfill social responsibilities, particularly in leadership roles.

Welcome to Chapter 5 of Hayato's Path. Last time Hayato and Emilia went on the town together and although they spent some time together a chance to go out led to the two escorting Hayato's mischievous sister and soon a mission had Claire Harvey also interrupting the couple's fun. Although Emilia wanted to join them Hayato quickly reminded the young woman the dangers of her secret getting out. For now the group went their separate ways but the real surprise came when Karen asked Emilia about her real identity, something she had questioned the whole time.

Emilie stopped right in her tracks because of the question "What are you talking about, Karen? I'm obviously a guy." Emilia said panicking.

"Stop Emilie, I'm not that foolish. Tons of things about you just don't make sense. Your name is an odd one for a guy. Your mannerisms aren't those of a guy, and when I mentioned my brother being a charmer your reaction gave you away" Karen revealed. "So what's going on?"

Realizing she was beat she gave up. "Alright Karen, here's the truth. My real name is Emilia Gudenberg and I'm a princess from Gudenberg. Hayato and I met in Gudenberg when I was younger. We became friends and spent a lot of time together. When the savage attacks happened, Hayato saved me, and while I liked him already, the incident caused me to fall in love with him. Long story short, I came here disguised as a guy because of the fact I was hoping to see Hayato again. I figured if I was a girl, he wouldn't be able to notice me easily."

Karen took the words in stride but one part of Emilia's story made no sense. "You're really clueless, aren't you? If you were a regular girl, he would've found you pretty easily. That's how my brother is."

"Hayato told me as much when we spoke about it." Emilia groaned. It was bad enough when Hayato told you

"Yep, although you would've had some competition. I know of at least two girls besides you who like him."

"What do you mean two girls? Who else besides me likes Hayato besides Noa and Xuemei?" Emilia asked worriedly.

"Great, so that makes four then. Well five if I count you. The blonde president likes him. I could see it in her expression and the second girl is the idol, Sakura Kirishima."

"How does Hayato know Sakura Kirishima?" Emilia asked nervously realizing something else she freaked out. "THE PRESIDENT LIKES HIM!?"

"Sakura is because after he left Gudenberg, my brother and I were sent to an institute where we met her. Her voice was very calming and it's something my brother and I both enjoyed. Hayato was the reason she became an idol and things have gotten. As for the blonde president, I have no clue why she likes him. Good luck though, Emilia." Karen smiled. She could tell the girl was nervous, so she stopped there.

"Will you keep my secret, Karen?" Emilia said nervously.

"Sure, you're important to my brother. However he is a casanova, so get used to fighting over him." Karen said calmly as the girls approached more people. Emilia breathed a sigh of relief that for now her secret was safe.

(Hayato and Claire)

Hayato and Claire were driving towards mission control after Claire had taken him from his time with his sister and Emilia. Some things had been bugging him but he decided to wait.

"I'm surprised you're so silent." Claire broke the silence. She expected him to be far more nervous since this was his first mission "

"I figured you brought me in for a reason. So if you have confidence in me, I shouldn't be so nervous." Hayato said calmly to Claire's shock.

"Tell me something, Hayato. Have you ever heard of the phrase: Noblesse Oblige?" Claire asked curiously.

"Of course I have. Let me guess, the reason you brought me along is because of that phrase." Hayato quipped.

"Exactly. I could tell you're strong and if that battle had continued, things would've gotten more interesting for me. Having a person like you is critical to little garden."

"You intentionally used your full body armament during our battle. Does that mean that our duel was a test of sorts?" Hayato wondered.

"Yes and no. I was planning to challenge you sometime soon once school started. Emilia's little acting job pushed up the timeline. If you didn't prove yourself worthy of the hype, you would've likely been expelled. Though that doesn't matter" Claire said calmly.

Hayato found the admission a surprise but didn't complain too much. Though something else was bothering the young man. "One more question. Why take so long?" Hayato asked curiously.

"On what?" Claire responded nervously.

"Why take so long to ask me to join the slayers. If you recognized my power you could've asked me earlier. Why wait three days?"

"Because your power was incomplete and you weren't ready quite yet. Charlotte Dimandius told me that you were having training sessions. I actually watched the ones you had with those kids Fritz and Retia. Once I saw you had mastered your full body armament, I decided to say something." Claire said calmly. That wasn't the true reason but she figured it would be a good enough explanation. 

"Ms President, we've arrived." Liddy said from the front.

"Thank you, Liddy." Claire responded. Hayato he was led to a room where Charlotte was waiting. It was an impressive room with tons of chairs and monitors and it was clear this was a security hub.

"So here's the situation: Savages have attacked the Zwei islands. We've been asked to help there." Claire said in an authoritative tone.

"Of course it's the Zwei Islands." Hayato groaned.

"Hmm? How do you know about those islands?" Claire asked calmly.

"Sakura Kirishima, the famous idol, was gonna perform there. It seems like the perfect place for mayhem." Hayato said irritated. His connection to Sakura aside the islands were a nice spot to hang out. 

"That's right. In order to protect the fans and Ms Kirishima, we need to move as quickly as possible." Erica said insistently.

"Lady Claire, we've got visuals on the savages." A young man with brown hair that was parted over his left eye. He had green eyes and was wearing a similar uniform to Hayato, but with brown shorts.

"He's young." Hayato said intrigued.

"That's right. Chris here is incredibly intelligent despite his age."

"Thank you for the compliment, Lady Claire."

"Anyway. Liddy, Erica, and I will take on the larger savages. I trust you can handle the smaller one?" Claire said calmly.

"Sure I can. Thanks to my recent training, I have full body armor now ready to go." Hayato answered. 'Plus my trump card.' Hayato thought.

"That's good. We'll make our way to the islands soon." Claire said calmly. With all of that settled Charlotte spoke up at some surprise.

"Hmm, I'm surprised Emilie isn't with you two. I would've thought he'd gladly join." Charlotte said curiously. The scientists knew the two were together so figured things would get for fun.

"He's not ready to fight. This man may have shown himself capable, but Crossford hasn't that's it." Liddy said angrily.

"A word, Charlotte?" Hayato said sternly. Despite her games, the scientist was well aware of how Hayato operated, so did what the young man wanted.

"What could they be talking about at a time like this?" Claire wondered. She decided to sneak around and listen to the conversation, so she watched which way they were headed. Once she was sure she found the room, she listened in hoping to get an idea of what was going on. Sadly she couldn't hear anything.

Hayato knew Claire was not far behind so needed to make sure their talk was truly private. When he finally found a good room to talk he activated one of his silencers.

"I'm surprised that Emilia didn't come with you guys. I knew she was with you and with her personality she would've wanted to come."

"Yea I know. It was a real headache stopping her from challenging Liddy. That would've opened a can of worms I don't need"

"That's true enough. Emilia is almost as strong as you. It wouldn't have ended well for Liddy." Charlotte agreed calmly. "You know the president is listening right?"

"Yes, and that's why I put up the silencer. I don't need Emilia getting exposed"

"That's fine with me. By the w ay I'll have more ready when you return. I get the feeling you'll need them. Now let's go get the curious president" Charlotte said teasingly. When Charlotte opened the door she was amused at Claire being right there.

"Sorry for the wait, president. Let's go." Hayato said calmly.

'Impossible. It's obvious they were saying something, but I couldn't hear it at all.' Claire wondered. Things were happening behind her back and she didn't need that.

As they arrived at the islands Hayato could see the view of the city and the devastation the three savages had already wrought upon the islands. He never forgot time he and Emilia hid from the savage as kids. The rage he felt was obvious as Claire approached him trying to calm him before the mission.

"Listen; watch us from mission control as we take out the first savage. We'll then go after the Trenta class and you can have the remaining one." Claire instructed.

"Very well and thank you for this opportunity. When I was younger a childhood friend and I were badly hurt by the savages, plus my sister's condition is related to them. I'm owed a little payback." Hayato said with venom in his voice.

Claire was stunned not realizing his connection to the savage. All things considered it was something she would have to discuss with him later.

"Lady Claire, it's time to sortie." Erica said as she had prepared herself for battle. Erica was in her own purple battle suit and Hayato had to admit made her look nice.

"Alright Erica, let's go!" Claire says as she prepared to fight. Hayato watched as the hatch below him opened and the girls quickly dropped down for battle.

Erica first used a large rocket launcher and fired missiles at the first savage weakening it. As their hundreds awakened, Hayato was impressed by what he saw. Liddy's hundred was black and gold with a drill on her left hand and a shield on her right. Erica's was purple and had a spiked dress using a chain to attack. Erica's chains surrounded the savage so Claire could blast it using her cannon. Once the core was opened, Liddy finished it off with a drill. Hayato had to admit he was impressed at the teamwork, but figured it wasn't a coincidence.

"Hayato Kisaragi, you're turn take out the other savage while we deal with the Trenta Class." Claire said sternly.

"Fine, but be careful. **HUNDRED ON!** " Hayato said before launching himself to seek out his savage. Hayato quickly found his opponent and he wondered just what he'd be able to do. Remembering what Claire did, Hayato first used his speed to get above the savage and used his blade to try to pierce the core but found he didn't have enough strength. 'Damn, looks like I have to go all out. Oh well, next time I'll have Emilia, so it'll be fine.' Hayato thought as he focused his energy again and opened his eyes to reveal a golden color instead of the usual purple. This time instead of the basic armor of his hundred, he had a much more refined armor. The black armor had extended and created a look similar to the armor of the savages and red goggles blocked his vision.

'Hmm, so he's bringing out the full body armor after all.' Charlotte thought as she watched the battle. Hayato quickly dispatched the savage as this time his sword pierced the armor and crushed the core.

"That was easy." Hayato said to himself. He never imagined that the full body armor plus his variant powers would give him this much strength. Unfortunately for Hayato, his amusement was quickly removed by screams from Claire. He looked over to see the giant Trenta Class and knew the girls were in trouble. "I warned her to be careful." Hayato mused. Using his speed Hayato quickly managed to get over to the girls and could see how bad things had become. Claire, Liddy, and Erica were having far more trouble than they expected. The Trenta cut Erica's chains and put the girls under serious pressure.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful, Claire?" Hayato said through his full body armor.

"So that's the full body armor." Claire observed.

"Yes it's a nice armor, but now isn't the time." Hayato said as he moved to quickly block an attack that would squash Erica. His N-barrier easily took care of the job.

"Thank you, Hayato." Erica said still stunned that the young man was so powerful.

"No problem. I'll distract it; take that chance to attack. We'll only get one so let's make it count.

"How dare you order us around!" Liddy said angrily. Liddy already had some issues with Hayato because of the way he stopped her earlier. This situation was making it more frustrating

"Calm down, Liddy. He's right." Claire admonished. Regaining herself, Claire prepared to fight once more. Hayato used his speed to cut one of the arms off of the savage. As the Savage howled in pain, Erica used her chains and this time they weren't going to get cut off.

"Now Liddy! He's trapped." Erica said calmly. Soon Liddy attacked again and did some serious damage. Claire soon followed up with a blast from her armor and the Trenta Class savage was defeated.

"Well, that was close. I wonder what will happen now?" Charlotte said as she watched the mission control sigh in relief.

After making sure everybody was okay and receiving thanks from all of the citizens, Claire and Hayato sat in the helicopter that would take them back to the school. Claire had wanted to speak to Hayato more about his increased power, plus his conversation with Charlotte bothered her.

Hayato meanwhile was focused on the happy looks of the people as they flew away. The signs that they held up showed that he made a difference this time. "I think I get what you mean."

Claire was so caught up everything that happened she missed what he was saying. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Claire wondered.

"When you mentioned noblesse oblige, I understood it in theory, but never in practice. It must be great protecting the people." Hayato said smiling.

Claire couldn't help but be stunned at how handsome the young man looked but quickly regained her focus. "Yes, that's right. However I have a question for you. What were you and Charlotte talking about earlier?"

"That's private, but don't worry I'm on your side Claire." Hayato said calmly.

Claire was annoyed but figured that she would get her answers soon enough; so she reluctantly dismissed the issue.

Meanwhile in another helicopter a young girl with pink twintails was sitting watching the news coverage. "So Hayato, you saved these people huh? What will you do next?" The girl wondered as a small smile was seen forming on her mouth.

Once they arrived back at the school, Hayato quickly returned to his dorm. Claire wanted to discuss more about what happened, so she confronted Charlotte. Unfortunately all the woman could say was to 'discuss it with Hayato' and 'it's his business'. Deciding to do just that Claire quickly found out his room number. She then asked Liddy to drop her off alone. Despite her complaints, Liddy agreed.

Claire was currently making her way up to Hayato's room hoping to get some answers. When she arrived at his room she was nervous, but also thought something was odd. Most of the students had televisions and other things on, but Hayato's room was silent. Considering what happened earlier she believed Hayato was up to something. Using a master key, she opened the door and was met with quite the shock. Hayato was naked and thrusting into a person who reminded Claire of Emilie Crossford

"Emilia, I'm coming!" Hayato shouted unaware of the new visitor as he slammed a load into Emilia.

"Hayato! Me too!" Emilia said as she came herself. The little show was too much for the visitor who finally revealed herself.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Claire shouted in a mix of shock and embarrassment

Hayato heard the voice and turned around in panic "Oh Crap." Hayato said realizing Emilia's secret was exposed and his cum was leaking from Emilia for Claire to see.

"What do we do, Hayato?" Emilia questioned nervously. She could tell that Claire was flustered but the fact was she was trapped.

"Hayato Kisaragi, Emilie Crossford, what is going on?" Claire said stunned as the two looked on in panic.

That's it for Chapter 5 everybody. Yeah another cliffhanger but it's my style. It makes the anticipation far more fun. Anyway I hope you guys liked the first battle as its part of my attempt to do more with the battle aspect of hundred. Next time Hayato and Emilia try to explain the situation but things take a far more interesting turn.


	7. Exposed

Chapter 6: Exposed

I don't own Hundred. It belongs to its fabulous creator and I simply have the pleasure of using them for this fanfic.

Welcome to Chapter 6. While Karen interrogates Emilie about her true gender; Hayato and Claire go towards the Zwei Islands to fight off savages. Thanks to his variant power and full body armor, Hayato easily dispatched the savage. Of course the real fun came afterwards when Hayato returned to have sex with Emilia and Claire Harvey walked in unannounced.

'Well...this is awkward.' Hayato thought as he sat in his room. After Claire revealed herself, he and Emilia both got changed into their usual sleepwear. Claire found out that Emilia was a girl, and of course about their relationship. Even Hayato couldn't figure out a way around the problem at hand.

"So, does somebody want to explain what's going on?" Claire said angrily. Claire had naturally figured out most of the details. Emilie Crossford was a girl; the question now was why was she posing as a boy?

"I'll start since this is my fault." Emilia said regrettably. Turning towards Hayato, she frowned a bit before talking. "I have two secrets. The first is obviously that I'm a girl named Emilia Hermit. I came to this academy because I wanted to see Hayato. I didn't know if he'd be sent here, but I hoped nonetheless. When Hayato arrived, Char arranged everything so we could be roommates." Emilia said solemnly.

Claire was furious at what the girl had revealed. Somehow, unbeknownst to her, a girl had snuck into her campus, disguised herself, and was being helped by her top scientist. "Okay then, so what about you having s-s-sex with Hayato?" Claire stuttered, her cheeks burning as she remembered the sight of Hayato ravishing the young woman in front of her.

"Emilia is a beautiful girl, and since she's a childhood friend, a sexual relationship was only natural." Hayato said bluntly causing Emilia and Claire to blush.

"Anyway, I cannot allow this to continue. The morals of this school would be ruined if you were caught" Claire said determined.

"But President..." Emilia complained.

"That won't be a problem, Claire. Charlotte created silencers so that we could have sex without having to worry about it. Unless somebody surprises us like you did we won't get caught."

"T-t-that doesn't matter. It's the morals of the school!"

Emilia was tired of the debate, so she decided to end this by offering her own solution, "Hmph then how about this? I wanted to face off against Liddy before, let me have that chance. If I beat her, then I get to stay. If I lose, well then I'm out." Emilia offered determined.

"Hmph! Fine with me." Claire accepted sternly. This would solve her problem and they could do it privately so nobody else knew the truth.

"This sucks." Hayato groaned.

"Be quiet, Kisaragi Hayato. You should be punished too." Claire rounded angrily at Hayato. She was frustrated with him but that was secondary to being frustrated with herself. "Anyway, what's your second secret?"

"That Emilia Hermit is also not my true name. My actual name is Emilia Gudenberg. The second princess of Gudenberg."

"You're a princess!" Hayato and Claire both say in shock. Even Hayato wasn't aware of this problem

"Yes. I didn't want to make Hayato uncomfortable, so I never told him the truth." Emilia said regrettably.

"Well, this is a lot to discuss. I'll be back in the morning to move you out, Emilie Crossford. We'll have the battle in a few days so Liddy can fully recover from the last mission." Claire said sternly before leaving.

With the two now alone, Emilia and Hayato were caught in an incredibly awkward situation. The sex revelation and the fact they weren't roommates is one thing, but Emilia being a princess was certainly something Hayato would've liked to know.

"Uhh, Hayato, are you mad at me?" Emilia asked nervously.

"No, but I'm gonna get some rest. This was a long day." Hayato said before going to sleep.

"Hayato…." Emilia pouted. She knew he was mad and would deal with the circumstances later. She got to sleep later than normal because she feared her childhood friend would abandon her.

The next morning those fears seemed to be confirmed. Normally when Emilia woke up she would wake up Hayato with a blowjob, but when she woke up this time Hayato was gone. She wondered just what her childhood friend would do now and the thought he was abandoning her was terrifying. She hoped that when he returned she could talk to Hayato and assure him that everything was okay. A few minutes later a knock on the door made Emilia extremely happy only to be crushed to see Claire Harvey waiting for her on the other side.

"Oh it's you. Come on in." Emilia said angrily. She wasn't happy and seeing Claire here made it worse.

"Hmph you should be grateful I haven't exposed you yet, Princess." Claire said irritably. Claire was exhausted herself. The vivid image of Hayato naked inside Emilia surprised her. Claire would never say as much, but she masturbated to the image the night before and as a result didn't get much sleep.

"Doesn't matter; let's get me moved out already." Emilia said resentfully. She figured if Hayato was mad she could work it out later.

"Where is Hayato Kisaragi?" Claire asked curiously.

"I don't know. When I woke up he was gone" Emilia admitted solemnly. Remembering the night before, something else occurred to her. "Hey president, why did you come to Hayato's room last night? You were with him during the mission; if you wanted to speak to him, you could've done it then."

"I wanted to speak to him about personal matters." Claire said angrily.

"Hey prez, did Hayato by chance use his variant power?" Emilia asked calmly.

"What's a variant?" Claire responded in confusion.

"Crap, I shouldn't have said anything." Emilia cursed, after all this was a huge secret; arguably even bigger than her being a princess.

Claire noticed her annoyance so persisted with her question. "So what's a variant?"

"A variant is a person who has been damaged by a savage. Hayato and I are both variants. He got his powers when he tried to save me from a savage attack in Gudenberg. I was wounded and he sucked out the blood saving my life" Emilia admitted.

"So that means you…""

"Yes, that's right. I'm a variant as well." Emilia admitted.

A door opened once again and Hayato finally appeared. He was wearing a black tracksuit and it seemed like he went for a run; a fact that came as a relief to Emilia. Noticing the two girls, Hayato said nothing and went to the shower.

"Hayato…." Emilia said solemnly realizing that her friend still seemed to hate her.

'Well this is uncomfortable.' Claire thought as she watched the scene unfold. She knew that she was to blame for everything that happened. Despite her anger, Claire figured that the two of them should discuss matters first. "Listen, Emilia. I'll come back to help you move later. If you want to speak to Hayato one last time, that's fine." Claire said as she left. The president knew that regardless of the situation she owed it to Emilia to at least say her peace to Hayato.

As he took his shower Hayato reflected on what had happened in the last few days. His first battle; getting to kill the savage; and finally Emilia's revelation about being a princess. He decided to be cold to Emilia for a little bit as payback for hiding the truth about being a princess. Luckily, this morning he woke up early so he decided to take a run around campus to clear his head. When he returned, he saw both Claire and Emilia, and he could still see the concern on Emilia's face. He decided to take a shower since it would be hard to have a proper conversation with Claire and Hayato still there. When he got out, he knew that he would have to calm his old friend or ruin the rest of the weekend. After finally getting dressed he looked over at the still silent Emilia and he could see the pain on her face. Interestingly enough he noticed Claire was gone too. "Good morning….Princess." Hayato said emphasizing the title. After all Emilia had to be punished a little bit.

"I'm sorry, Hayato." Emilia said hesitantly, fear reflected in her eyes.

"Hold on a second, I think this is definitely a private conversation." Hayato said calmly before grabbing one of the silencers that he stored near his bed and placed it on the wall. "Okay. Now, what's up?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you about being a princess. I know I should've, but I was afraid that you would've treated me the way most treat royalty." Emilia apologized profusely.

Hayato could see his childhood friends pained expression. "Yeah, I figured as much. I'm not mad; I just needed a little time to think it over. Don't worry Emilia, I'm still your friend, and I care about you a lot."

"HAYATO!" Emilia screamed in happiness before embracing her childhood friend and kissing him on the lips.

"Yes, yes, I know you're happy. Now get showered and we'll go get some breakfast ya goof" Hayato said with a peerless smile.

(Cafeteria)

Once the early morning drama was over the pair of friends went to breakfast and the day began as usual with breakfast with Fritz, Retia, Noa, and Xuemei. Fortunately for Emilia, Hayato was in no hurry to expose her secret to anybody else and he acted like normal. Of course telling Fritz and Retia that their Tuesday training session was changed was tough, but the two understood when Hayato said that they had something to do.

Emilia was still stunned at how calm Hayato was about everything. 'Wow, Hayato is taking this far better than I ever imagined. These guys are our friends, but instead of revealing the truth, he's moved on.' Emilia thought as her childhood friend spoke with everybody as if nothing had changed.

"Uhh, Emilie, are you okay?" Retia said curiously.

"Uhh, yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired is all." Emilie said calmly. 'Crap, I'm thinking about it too much.' Emilie thought as things continued without a hitch.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Claire muttered to herself as she watched the two from afar. She was sitting with Liddy and Erica at breakfast but her curiosity over the two was something her friends couldn't help but notice.

"Lady Claire, are you alright? You keep staring at Hayato Kisaragi and Emilie Crossford." Erica asked curiously. The aide had noticed Claire's odd behavior.

"Yes Erica, I'm fine. I just have something on my mind." Claire said shaking her head.

"You can tell us, Lady Claire." Liddy offered.

Claire hesitated for a moment before giving in. "Alright, but you must keep it a secret." Claire insisted. Claire went on to explain the truth about Emilie Crossford being a girl. She naturally left out the fact the two were having sex and that Emilia was a princess, but the revelation was enough to drive Liddy crazy and make Erica a blushing mess because of what that may have implied.

"Excuse me Lady Claire; I'm going to have a word with them if you don't mind." Liddy said angrily before getting up and walking towards the table.

"Liddy wait!" Claire tried to yell but it was too late. She knew where this was heading, so took Erica over to the student council office knowing her friend would soon arrive there with the two in question.

Over at his table Hayato noticed the student council vice president coming over and that she wasn't happy. 'Oh great, the impatient one is coming.' Hayato thought grimly.

"Kisaragi Hayato, Emilie Crossford; I'd like you to come with me." Liddy said insistently.

Her angry expression towards Emilie told Hayato everything he needed to know about what had happened. "Let me guess, student council business, right?" Hayato said nonchalantly. Turning over to his friends, he quickly apologized as he and Emilie were led away by the furious girl. Hayato insisted that the four stay and that they would catch up later, something that bothered their new friends.

(Student council office)

Much as Hayato expected, Liddy led the two to the student council office where an apologetic Claire and a stunned Erica were waiting.

"So Emilie Crossford, or should I call you Emilia Hermit; we're going to have that duel right here and right now!" Liddy said angrily.

"I figured as much. So Claire, how come you told these two?" Hayato said irritably.

"Be quiet, Hayato Kisaragi. You are just as culpable as she is." Liddy barked angrily.

"Sorry about this, Liddy is very gung ho." Claire said regrettably.

"It's fine by me. We can have the duel right now. That way I can keep my training session with my friends going." Emilie said determined to win the battle.

"Very well, we'll have a little spar right now. If you win, Emilia, you get to stay; although you will have to change rooms. However if you lose, then you'll have to leave immediately." Claire confirmed their previous agreement.

"Got it!" Emilia said determined to keep her place.

"Hmm, that's odd. Before you said it would be a full-on duel, but now you're saying it's just a spar. What changed, Claire?" Hayato commented.

"I have a mission for you and Liddy that starts tomorrow. I got the news after I left you guys this morning. I'll explain the rest after the duel."

"Got it." Hayato replied. He was curious about the mission but the duel was much more interesting.

(Arena)

After the quick conversation the group made their way over to the arena that Hayato and Emilia usually used to train. Luckily it was free so the battle could begin without too much fanfare.

"So Emilia Hermit, are you ready?" Liddy asked determined.

"Yes I am." Emilia responded equally determined as the two activated their hundreds. Liddy's familiar drill and shield were ready along with Emilia's hundred. Emilia's hundred was very similar to Claire's except for the fact that hers was white. As Emilia smiled, Hayato knew that the battle was going to be very entertaining.

"So Hayato, who do you think will win?" Erica asked curiously.

"If this was a full duel like the one Claire and I had, I'd go for Emilia, but as for this battle, who knows."

"He can't be serious. Is Emilia Hermit that strong" Erica thought as the battle was about to begin.

"Alright, this battle will last five minutes and the winner will be decided by the three of us watching. Unless, of course, one of you is knocked out." Claire said determined to Emilia's annoyance.

"That's not fair. I'm already at a disadvantage. You two will obviously vote for Liddy" Emilia pouted.

"No you aren't, Emilia Hermit. Lady Claire and I will be fair judges." Erica promised.

"There you have it, Emilia. Plus, it's only five minutes, you should be fine." Hayato assured.

"Let's begin!" Liddy shouted charging at Emilia, hoping to end it quickly with a quick thrust. Emilia dodged it with her speed and then got in her own position.

"Woah, she's fast." Erica responded as Emilia kept dodging the attacks. Hayato and Claire both looked on and although Claire was surprised, Hayato was disappointed.

'Hmph, she's getting cocky. Emilia needs to be smart." Hayato thought as he recognized her output. He would certainly lecture her afterwards.

"Well now I guess it's my turn to take control of the battle." Emilia shouted as the top two weapons switched to form a small sword.

"What the...?" Claire shouted in shock. The armament change was a surprise to everyone besides a now grinning Hayato.

"That's more like it." Hayato said smirking.

"Take this!" Emilia shouted charging at Liddy with a burst of speed. As the two clashed the two council members look on shocked.

"Unbelievable, she's equal to Liddy." Erica observed in shock. Claire was equally surprised. The two clashed and the battle was shockingly even.

'Incredible. If she's this strong, she's certainly worthy." Claire said watching on in shock. After a few minutes the horn blared and the battle was over. The winner was obvious to everyone in that arena.

"I don't need Lady Claire to tell me the truth. Emilia Hermit, you earned your place as a slayer. I'll allow you to stay" Liddy admitted.

"I DID IT!" Emilia announced happily.

"Yes you did, Emilia Hermit." Claire said congratulating the girl.

"Well done, knucklehead. Next time, don't mess around so much." Hayato said irritated though his Freudian slip shocked the rest of the group/

"WHAT!?" The three council girls shouted.

"So you noticed, huh Hayato?" Emilia pouted.

"Yes, I noticed that you didn't use your variant powers. If you had, you would've won outright." Hayato commented to the shock of everybody.

"Hayato Kisaragi, are you serious? Is she that powerful?" Claire asked incredulously.

"Yes, but right now we have to get going. Emilia's got to move her stuff out of my room without too much fanfare, and afterwards you can talk to me about the mission." Hayato said sternly.

"Why don't we take this conversation to my office since we have official business to discuss. You come too, Emilia Hermit." Claire said sternly.

"Very well." Hayato said calmly. He was more amused that Claire referred to her by Hermit instead of her real name, but figured enough secrets had been revealed. The group then returned to Claire's office. Liddy and Erica stood outside while Hayato, Claire, and Emilia spoke inside. The office was nothing special, but the view of the city was impressive.

"I've decided I'll allow you two to stay together. Moving you two would cause too many questions and I don't need that right now." Claire revealed to the shock of Emilia and Hayato.

"Thank you so much. Did you hear that, Hayato? We get to stay together!" Emilia cheered happily as she went to embrace a calm Hayato.

"Yep, we survived all of this. I don't know how but I'll take it" Hayato said smiling.

Despite the happy moment, it was now time for business. Claire looked at Hayato with a serious expression and said. "Now onto the actual business; tell me, Hayato Kisaragi, have you heard of Sakura Kirishima?"

"Yes, I've heard of her. What does the little popstar want?" Hayato said dismissively. He had more then heard of Sakura but he didn't need Claire knowing that.

"She wants you to act as her bodyguard." Claire stated flatly, not thrilled with his attitude at this assignment. Hayato deadpanned at the news, but Emilia was shocked.

"WHATTT!?" Emilia shouted in disbelief.

That's it for Chapter 6: Exposed. I must confess that I had a completely different plan for this chapter. But I'm happy with how this has turned out. Emilia's secret is now out to the student council, though only Hayato and Claire know about the whole princess thing. Next chapter Hayato receives an interesting mission.


	8. Divas Desires and Drama

Chapter 7: Divas, Desires, and Drama

I don't own Hundred. It belongs to its fabulous creator and I simply have the pleasure of using them for this fanfic.

AN: Sorry for the wait everybody. I know it's been a while but I hope this chapter is well worth the wait.

Welcome to Chapter 7. Last time Claire learned of Emilia's secret and Emilia revealed not only that she had lied about her gender, but that she was actually a princess, a fact she had hidden from Hayato as well. Claire allowed the girl to stay, but only if she defeated Liddy Steinberg, one of the vice presidents in a duel. The battle was a good one, but ultimately Emilia proved herself. Now Hayato has a new mission; to act as bodyguard for Sakura Kirishima.

"So let me get this straight; you want me to be the personal bodyguard for Sakura Kirishima, the world famous pop idol?" Hayato said in disbelief. He couldn't believe Claire would assign that mission to him.

"Actually no, she requested you herself. I would rather not, especially considering your relationship with Emilia here; however it's part of your duty. Liddy will be with you during the day, so nothing crazy should happen." Claire explained to a gobsmacked Hayato.

"You couldn't be more wrong." Hayato muttered in irritation. Unfortunately his musing was heard by Emilia who was not happy.

"So Kisaragi Hayato, here's the situation. Tomorrow we'll arrive at Zwei Islands where the Little Garden will dock. Once we're there, you will be meeting with Sakura alongside Liddy and start your duty as bodyguard. You will be given a hotel in the city where you'll stay for the remaining time as her guard. Remember, you're putting our reputation on the line." Claire explained.

"Very well, Lady Claire. If there's nothing else I want to go back to my room and relax. If any other news comes out please inform me." Hayato excused himself as he and Emilia went back to their rooms.

(Tuesday)

The next few days were very tame for Hayato, and despite the ongoing mission, he had plenty of time to relax. Although when he told his sister about the mission, his relaxation was over.

"So you're going to be Sakura's bodyguard huh?" Karen said with a snicker.

"Yes I am, sis. I wish that girl wasn't so whimsical, it would make my life so much easier." Hayato responded with a groan.

"Well considering the relationship you guys had, I'm pretty sure this is right up her ally. By the way, have you told Emilia yet?" Karen said growling.

"No, I haven't told… wait, did you just say Emilia?" Hayato said with a twinge of annoyance. Realizing that his sister found out the truth he said. "I figured you knew the truth." Hayato groaned.

Karen looked at her brother with a groan "Yep, though it was pretty obvious if you know what to look for. I know you very well, so I know that you're not the type to go out very often with other guys. Sure, there was Skye, but you guys usually went out for video games only. (AN: Skye is the name of Hayato's tech buddy who told him about the Hundred. He may appear later on in the festival who knows.)

"So you did figure it out."

"Yes and Emilia and I have kept in touch ever since, because I know you won't tell me everything. I know it's because you don't want me to worry, but I'm a big girl. I can handle far more than you think." Karen said calmly. Though Hayato knew she was anything but calm.

"Fine fine I'm sorry for not telling you everything. I'm guessing you'll tell Emilia about my relationship with Sakura unless I do it soon huh"

"Yep." Karen said with a smirk.

'Unbelievable, I'm getting blackmailed by my baby sister.' Hayato thought in absolute shock.

"You guys are getting along well as always." Miharu said walking into the room. Despite his relationship with Emilia, and the one he had with Sakura, he had to admit he enjoyed Miharu's boobs the most. Of course he couldn't do anything because of his sister, but he always took a nice long look.

"Big brother, stop staring at Miharu's boobs. I could tell Emilia right now if you want." Karen said irritably. This of course caused Hayato to step away immediately.

"See you sis" Hayato said instantly. He decided when he met with Claire later today he would reveal the truth about the relationship between him and the famous idol. First of course was Emilia who he was going to see after this visit. Needless to say, he wasn't looking forward to either encounter.

(Hayato's room)

"Whatttt! You and Sakura Kirishima used to…!" Emilia shouted in disbelief. When his sister told her about Sakura she expected that was it. To find out what she found out blew her mind"

"Yes Sakura and I were fuck buddies. Sometimes when she was stressed out from concerts she'd contact me for a rendezvous. She's also a variant by the way." Hayato explained.

"Hayato wait a minute this is unreal you have to tell me more" Emilia insisted. With all this new information Emilia had no idea what was going on.

"Sadly I have to meet with Claire about the mission, so we can talk about this later." Hayato said before leaving so Emilia had a little time to relax.

'As bad as Emilia was, I'm positive Claire's reaction will be far worse' Hayato thought as he made his way towards the council.

(Student council room)

Hayato arrived at the student council with an unusual grimace on his face. The annoyance of having to reveal his secret showed when he arrived at the office. Waiting for him was Charlotte, Erica, and Chris, the young man from the tech division was there as well.

"Well this is new. Did something happen" Hayato wondered as he walked in on the group.

"I have more news for you related to your mission with Sakura" Claire said as Erica put up a screen on the board. "There were actually seven savages that were near the Zwei islands. We only got three." Claire said calmly.

"This means that four more are still out there. You want me to be extra careful guarding Sakura because a savage attack would be a huge problem. Though it won't be as bad as you think." Hayato said calmly. His last statement though intrigued Claire

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Claire asked curiously.

"Remember how I mentioned the variant powers? Sakura is a variant also." Hayato revealed to the shock of some of the group but not all.

"So she has powers like you and Emile Crossford?" Claire said calmly. She had to use Emilia's fake name because Chris wasn't aware of the fact Emilie was actually a girl.

"No, her power is much weaker. She can fight, but she's not very strong. Anyway, I'll be fine." Hayato said calmly.

"Well either way I want you to be careful. Most of the time it's just you and Sakura but Liddy will be there as backup. I trust that's not going to be a problem?" Claire said sternly.

"Sure that's fine. However there's something I need to discuss with you in private" Hayato said calmly. Based on the uncomfortable expression he had, Claire understood the truth so sent Charlotte and the others away. Hayato sent a glance to Charlotte who then secretly placed one of the silencers on the floor before she left.

Noticing the silencer was on Hayato revealed the truth to Claire, and much as he expected, she was not too happy. "YOU PERVERT! LECHER! FIEND! How can you keep such a secret?" Claire said furiously as she leapt from her chair though the blush on her face made her anger less convincing.

"The same reason I kept Emilia's secret. Sakura was an idol, and a scandal like that would ruin her career if too many people found out. My old buddy Skye is the only other person besides her manager who knows. Though admittedly we rarely met and it was mostly just stress relief for her." Hayato admitted. This relieved Claire who sat back down and maintained her composure.

"That means my only competition is those three." Claire said under her breath.

Unfortunately for Claire, Hayato heard her. "What was that, Claire?" Hayato said with his own snicker.

"NOTHING!" Claire insisted. She was red as her uniform and Hayato knew he had her.

"Well I could've sworn I heard you say "my only competition is those three". You wouldn't mean Noa, Xuemei, and Emilia, would you?" Hayato said amused.

Clare realized she was trapped and as flustered as she was, she knew that admitting it would be the best route. "Yes, you jackass, I do like you. Your strength and confidence is a rare thing, and your willingness to stick up for your friends is admirable. Of course I'd fall for you." Claire admitted. She was momentarily stunned when Hayato walked up to her desk and kissed her right on the lips, although it was a quick kiss, it was enough to stun the blonde haired president.

"Well Claire listen, she is still your competition, but don't worry, I'll try to keep the mission professional" Hayato said as he started to leave.

"WAIT HAYATO!" Claire said nervously. She decided now was as good a time as ever. With the silencer activated, nobody would know the truth, and she could see if this feeling in her chest was love or simply a reaction to the scene she witnessed when she first learned about Emilia.

"What is it Claire, and I'm glad you've started using my first name instead of just my full name. It's much better that way." Hayato said with a smile.

"Can you do what you did for her for me? Stress relief I mean. My job can be rather stressful as well." Claire said blushing heavily.

"I'd be glad to, although this is strange place for your first time." Hayato said with a lecherous grin. The two made sure to move all of Claire's things off her desk so she could properly enjoy what was to come.

 **LEMON START:**

"So Hayato, how do we do this" Claire said nervously as she stood in front of her desk nervously. Since this was her first time, she was unsure what would happen. A quick kiss from Hayato calmed her nerves.

As Claire and Hayato's tongues clashed, the young women could feel a calmness that she hadn't felt in a long time. As Hayato moved back from the kiss, he smiled and said. "All you need to do is let me make you feel good." Hayato said as he resumed the kiss.

'This feels nice.' Claire thought as she enjoyed her second kiss. She had to stop the kiss when Hayato reached for her shirt. "W-w-w-what are you doing?" Claire said nervously.

"Well Claire, if we're going to do this, you and I both have to be naked. I can't exactly have you walking back to Erica with your uniform wrinkled. It would cause all kinds of drama" Hayato answered with a shrug.

Claire realized the truth of the situation. She was about to lose her virginity in her office and nothing was stopping it "Please, let me take off my own clothes. It's rather embarrassing to be in this situation" Claire said nervously. She may be about to give up her purity but she was going to do it on her terms.

"Very well, I'll strip as well. It's only fair." Hayato said smiling as he removed his shirt. In short order both Hayato and Claire were down to their underwear. For some strange reason Claire didn't want to go further. Hayato didn't mind as the red underwear was still quite beautiful. Thanks to the design of her underwear, Hayato could finally see just how massive her breasts were. A sight that his growing erection showed he was happy with.

"Hmm, so you're going to stay like that? Well that's fine." Hayato said smiling as he went back to Claire.

"So what do we do next?" Claire asked nervously.

"Well, we get you ready. Don't worry this part won't hurt a bit; in fact it'll feel pretty good." Hayato said as he walked over to Claire once again. He could see the nervousness reflected in Claire's face, and had to admit he enjoyed it. Hayato softly caressed Claire's breasts beneath the bra.

'This is incredible. I've never felt this good before. It's a feeling I can't believe I've never had before.' Claire said as Hayato's ministrations made her moan louder and louder. Fortunately the silencer from before was still active so nobody could hear her. Though Hayato knew they didn't have much time.

"Sorry Claire, but we have to get this moving." Hayato said as he stopped his movements once more.

"Ahh, why'd you stop?" Claire said dazed from his actions.

"Even though nobody can hear us, I'm sure Erica is waiting, and if you take too long she may come to check on you."

"Alright then. Put it in. I don't want my subordinate seeing me like this." Claire said nervously.

"As you wish." Hayato said with a smile. Removing his boxers finally he revealed his raging erection, Claire was shocked at how big it had become

'Unbelievable, I can't believe it's really that big.' Claire thought to herself. She never revealed as much but she had masturbated a few times to what little she saw before.

"Are you ready, Claire?" Hayato said calmly as he removed Claire's bra first so her breasts could truly be unleashed. Next he reached for Claire's panties and his smile increased in size seeing just how wet she was. "Well, I think I have my answer." Hayato teased as he prepared to finish the job.

"Wait, hold on a minute." Claire said nervously stopping Hayato from finishing the job.

"Do you want Erica to find out or not?" Hayato said getting irritable. The realization got Claire to remove her hands and with that Hayato finally had her naked as the day she was born. Leaning back she allowed Hayato to set himself up to fuck her on top of the desk.

"Here we go, Claire." Hayato said as he finally inserted himself into Claire causing the blonde to cum immediately.

"How embarrassing." Claire mumbled.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of. It just means that you feel really good. Now let's make you feel much better." Hayato said as he slowly started pumping himself into the girl.

(Outside)

Outside of the student council building Erica was waiting for Claire to return from the end of her meeting. She was apprehensive about leaving her master with the young man in question. Her own desires for Claire aside, Hayato Kisaragi was living with a young woman. She was sure something had happened between the roommates. After all, Claire had gone to see him after the mission and the next day she could tell that the president had something on her mind. "What's taking Claire-sama so long?" Erica muttered. Although she knew it wasn't wise, she went back up towards the council room.

(Council room)

Hayato's thrusting had hit his mark and Claire was feeling it more than she ever imagined. Although at first Hayato used slow calm thrusts things only ramped up from there. At the moment Claire's legs were wrapped around Hayato who pummeled her snatch with fierce strikes. "Alright Claire. I'm about to cum!" Hayato said as his thrusting continued.

"Hayato, I'm coming too! Don't worry about getting me pregnant, it's a safe day." Claire said stammering from the ministrations. Claire came first as her juices flooded around Hayato's member and Hayato soon slammed his own load into her.

"That was incredible, Claire." Hayato said calmly as he put Claire on the desk spread eagle with cum leaking from her snatch.

 **LEMON END**

"What have you done to Lady Claire?" Erica yelled out in shock. In the afterglow the two didn't realize that Claire's assistant had walked into the room.

"Erica! W-w-what are you doing here?" Claire said nervously. She now understood how Emilia felt when she was exposed and it wasn't a great feeling

"You gotta be kidding me." Hayato groaned as for the second time in a week he'd been caught having sex despite having the silencer in place. The pair quickly got dressed as the angry assistant tried to resist attacking the young man out of anger and jealousy

"I was wondering what was taking you so long and here I find this beast assaulting you. Forgive me Lady Claire; we should've never left you alone with this pervert." Erica yelled out while she glared at Hayato with scorn.

"You're misunderstanding something, Erica." Hayato tried to say.

"No, I'm not misunderstanding anything. It's bad enough you somehow convinced her to allow Emilia Hermit to stay here no doubt to continue a perverted relationship, but now you've turned your perverted fangs against her. You should be ashamed of…..!" Erica yelled in disgust.

"ENOUGH! I GET IT! Claire is this perfect person and I'm just lower than scum. Goodbye, Ms Candle." Hayato yelled before walking out in fury.

"Wait, Hayato!" Claire protested trying to stop the young man from leaving.

"Hmph, Lady Claire we should call security and have him ex-" Erica started to say but was slapped by a furious Claire.

"Erica, I asked him to do that to me. I was feeling stressed out because of everything that happened. I knew he was having sex with Emilia so I didn't think he'd mind doing me also. I wasn't forced to do anything." Claire said in a flustered tone.

"But Lady Claire…." Erica protested.

"But nothing, he was helping me and that's how you treated him." Claire yelled in frustration.

"Lady Claire I'm…." Erica started to apologize.

"Leave Erica. I just hope he's willing to look past this." Claire said angrily. After everything that happened Claire wondered what would happen next.

As Hayato returned to the dorm he was still incredibly annoyed. He was still horny and he would've enjoyed Claire further, but the interference ruined his fun. Of course Erica's tongue lashing didn't exactly help. When he arrived back Emilia was there and to his surprise had been able calm down. She was lying in her bed.

"So, I take it you're not angry anymore?" Hayato said calmly.

"Oh I'm still angry Hayato, but I'm not shocked by what happened. It just means I have to work harder to make you want only me." Emilia said as she moved her covers to reveal that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Works for me." Hayato said as his member returned to full hardness. It had been an eventful week, but between claiming Claire and the fact Emilia seemed to forgive him Hayato was in a good place. Needless to say they had makeup sex as Little Garden made its way to the Zwei Islands. Though he wondered what would happen when she learned about Claire. However that could wait for another day.

Well that's it for Chapter 7. Must admit this was trickier than I thought, not because of the Claire lemon, but because I wanted to add an Erica lemon. Though I'm going to get to that very soon. The dynamic changes once again as Claire is now part of Hayato's little harem, though Emilia doesn't know that yet. Anywho, next chapter Hayato meets with Sakura and the idol is certainly glad to see her old fuck buddy. Lots of fun to come.


	9. The Idol's Secret

Chapter 8: The Idol's Secret

I don't own Hundred. It belongs to its fabulous creator and I simply have the pleasure of using them for this fanfic.

Welcome to Chapter 8 of Hundred. Last time Hayato was told the details of his first mission as a member of the student council. Unfortunately it was to guard Sakura Kirishima, who was one of his former lovers. Once he revealed the truth, both Claire and Emilia gave different reactions. Emilia's was one of anger and shock and Claire's was one of curiosity. It turned out the president was in need of stress relief, which Hayato provided. Of course when Erica Candle barged in things got a bit more interesting. Hayato left Claire wondering what would happen next, and luckily for him, he seemed to get forgiveness from Emilia. Now the time for his mission was here and what would Hayato do next.

"Morning Hayato!" Emilia said as she came to greet Hayato before he started his work. Hayato was currently at a hotel in the Zwei Islands where he'd be staying while he watched over Sakura.

"What the hell are you doing here Emilia?" Hayato groaned. He was headed for his mission soon and the idea that Emilia was here would just make things more complicated.

"Aww….come on, I wanted to surprise you." Emilia said happily.

"I'm surprised, but I gotta get going." Hayato said irritably. Watching over Sakura was going to be troublesome so Hayato needed his wits about him. As Emilia pouted Hayato began to prepare for the day. Soon he made his way towards the limo that would take him to the airport where he and his partner for the mission Liddy Steinberg would greet Sakura. Hayato didn't like Liddy too much because something about her seemed off. Then again this mission was fishy from the start.

When Hayato got to the limo downstairs and got in, he was surprised at who was waiting for him. Instead of Liddy it was "So it's you huh?" Hayato said with a groan. Sitting next to him was Erica Candle, somebody he really didn't want to deal with after their run in before. Sure he understood why she was angry at him but it didn't change the facts at hand.

"Hello Hayato, I switched with Liddy because I wanted to speak with you privately." Erica said bashfully. "I want to apologize for…."

"Save it. I understand why you did it already." Hayato said grumpily. Hayato interrupted the young woman because he had moved on from the issue at hand.

"So, you forgive me?" Erica wondered.

"Yes, though I wonder if Claire knows about your feelings for her?" Hayato said with a smirk. One of the reasons he was able to move on so amusingly is because he realized that Erica was in love with Claire. That reality made things more amusing for him.

"What do you mean?" Erica said flustered.

"Spare me. Liddy is a like a devoted knight, but you are something different." Hayato teased.

"Please don't say anything to her." Erica begged. Erica was mortified that her secret had been found out.

"I won't tell Claire about your crush on her. However we're about to arrive at our destination," Hayato said sternly. He had a feeling he would revisit this later, but for now he had to deal with Sakura. A task that was far more troublesome than dealing with Erica and her issues.

When they arrived at the airport Hayato and Erica got out calmly and saw the helicopter they knew was carrying Sakura. Hayato had all his gear ready and wasn't deterred by this being his first mission. When the helicopter opened Hayato was impressed by the young idol. She was wearing a blue dress with white lace which exposed her neck and red bra.

Her manager was behind her and gave him a worried look. Soufflé was a middle aged women with gray hair put up in a bun and gray eyes. She also wore glasses. She was wearing a white sleeveless vest with a purple sweater. The black jeans finished the outfit. He had dealt with Soufflé a lot because of his hidden relationship with Sakura and from the look on her face it seemed as though this was similar to their usual trysts. He nodded back knowing things were going to get far more interesting than he cared for.

"Hello there Ms Kirishima, I am Erica Candle and this is Kisaragi Hayato, who will be your bodyguard." Erica said nervously.

"Thank you very much. I'm honored that the man who saved the Zwei Islands will be watching over me as I prepare for the concert." Sakura said professionally.

'She should be an actor instead of a singer. At least she isn't acting as foolish as Emilia did when we were in public.' Hayato thought to himself. Her professionalism was admirable but he knew that wouldn't last very long. Realizing he had to maintain the façade in case there was press nearby, Hayato spoke in a fake voice himself. "The honor is mine, Ms Kirishima. To be in the presence of such a famous popstar is awe inspiring." Hayato said sarcastically, something Sakura didn't miss.

"Well let's get going." Sakura said happily. As Hayato walked with Sakura, he was impressed with how many people had come out to this simple event. Then again he heard stories from her about her fans, so it made sense. Finally getting to the car he was able to relax. At least that's what he thought.

"It's been a long time, Hayato. Have you missed me?" Sakura said happily as they drove back. Erica drove while Sakura and Hayato sat in the back.

"It's been a long time for sure, Sakura, but right now it's time to be professional." Hayato said calmly. "We never know when someone from the press will try to sneak a photo." Hayato said professionally.

"Okay then, but once we get to the hotel we're having some fun." Sakura said happily.

"Fine fine." Hayato chuckled. As Erica watched on she was stunned at seeing the pair together in person. Sure she had learned a little bit about the trysts from Claire. However it seemed there were far more to it than even Claire realized.

"How's Karen by the way?" Sakura wondered.

"Hm? Who's Karen? Is that another one of your girlfriends?" Erica asked snidely.

"No, she happens to be my younger sister." Hayato responded causing Erica to backtrack.

"Haha, she's jealous huh? Don't tell me I'm not the only one you're having sex with, Hayato." Sakura teased.

"I'm not having sex with her, but I am having sex with her boss and another childhood friend." Hayato said teasingly causing Sakura to backtrack and Erica to blush heavily.

"Geez, such a playboy" Sakura teased. The rest of the drive was silent, luckily for Hayato. When they at last arrived, Hayato spoke with Erica one last time.

"So are you ready for this mission?" Erica said nervously.

"Of course, I'll be alright. Don't worry, nothing's gonna happen between me and Sakura." Hayato said calmly. Truthfully though he suspected the minute they'd get to the hotel Sakura would be trying to jump his bones like always.

"One more thing, Hayato, Claire wanted you to give an in person report. She has a summer home here on Zwei Island and she wants you to visit her tomorrow morning" Erica said calmly.

"Very well, thank you Erica." Hayato said calmly before kissing the assistant on the cheek. It was a simple action, but it caught Erica off guard considering how she had been earlier.

"What was that for?" Erica said blushing slightly.

"Consider it my way of saying I forgive you" Hayato said with a smile. He grabbed Sakura out of the car and made his way up to the hotel leaving a stunned Erica standing there.

(Hotel room)

After the simple walk and check-in Hayato and Sakura at last made it to the hotel room. Hayato was calm as he opened the door and made his way into Sakura's room. While Sakura put her bags down, he reached into his pocket and grabbed a small device and placed it on the side of the room. He had to admit he got a chuckle when he went to pick up more of the silencers, having used his last one when he spoke to Claire. Remembering the fun little feature Charlotte added after the last debacle with Erica, he knew he would be putting it to good use if Sakura was as rash as he expected.

"Aww, come on Hayato! Why don't we have a little fun? I've got an hour or so to spare, so we can get a quickie." Sakura said teasingly from the other room.

"Yare yare, what a troublesome girl. It's like she forgets she's a high profile idol" Hayato said to himself. What Sakura was unaware of was his new silencer acted not only as a barrier but could emit a small pulse that destroyed any listening devices. He walked around and found at least 3 devices already. Clearly Charlotte was aware of something he wasn't. After all she placed it on the device without him asking.

. **LEMON START**

"Very well, Sakura. Let's do it." Hayato said with a mischievous grin on his face as he grabbed Sakura and kissed her fiercely on the lips. As the two clashed tongues Sakura was shocked at the fact that Hayato was so eager to do it, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. After a few minutes the two released the kiss needing to catch some air.

"Well, this is a rare surprise. You're never this forward" Sakura said teasingly. Making her way towards the window she pressed a small button opening up the curtains so the two got a view of the room. Sakura leaned on the window pressing her hands against the window.

"You really are a kinky actress." Hayato said fully amused. He walked over and hiked up Sakura's dress and was amused when he saw that she was wearing bear panties. "Really Sakura I was expecting far better?" Hayato said with a groan.

"That's not-AHHH!" Sakura wanted to rebuke him but she was stopped when Hayato snuck a finger beneath her panties and right into her snatch.

"Was that a moan of pleasure I just heard? Oh if only your fans could hear you now Sakura" Hayato teased as he used his left hand to stimulate her pussy while he snaked his right arm towards her petite breasts and gave them a once over. Sakura moaned loudly at Hayato's work on her body.

"Not AHH! Fair, NGHH! Hayato!" Sakura moaned as he hit all the right spots with brutal precision. Hayato looked amused as he saw a boat come by.

"Hey Sakura, can you see that boat on the river? Imagine if that was a reporter." Hayato teased as he continued his work.

"AHHH! Hayato stop! I don't need this ending up on the press. Please AHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as her protests led her to cum for the first time. As she stammered into her release, Sakura was terrified. "Hayato, please close the window! I don't need press knowing about our relationship! I'd be ruined, it would be MMPH!" Sakura complained before Hayato sealed her lips with a kiss.

"For the record, you're the one who opened the window and started all of this. However that's not a concern anymore." Hayato said calmly before pointing to a small device on the wall. "See that device. I put it there. The room is soundproofed and nobody can see inside either. The person who made it for me even added something that sent a pulse to destroy any nearby listening devices. I found a few earlier. I just thought I'd tease you a bit."

"Not fair, Hayato. I was just happy to see you" Sakura pouted but considering her wetness she had very little room to complain. Plus Hayato was right. She didn't think about the listening devices and was just happy to see him.

"Consider it payback. Anyway I'm gonna put it in." Hayato said dropping his pants and boxers to reveal his hardened member. Sakura quickly regained her composure and stripped naked herself. Returning to their previous position it was clear that Sakura was ready to go if her dripping pussy was too believed.

"Alright Hayato, let's go." Sakura said happily before Hayato slid himself into Sakura softly. Sakura moaned loudly as Hayato quickly started thrusting in and out of her as she pressed against the window.

"Man your pussy is tight, Sakura." Hayato said as he happily slammed into the girl.

"Hayato ahh! Don't forget my breasts." Sakura moaned in between thrusts. Her moans only got louder when Hayato grabbed both of Sakura's petite breasts and started fondling them as his thrusts grew in strength.

"AHH! THIS IS AMAAAZING!" Sakura screamed as Hayato's ministrations completely drove her nuts. The view of the window didn't hurt either.

"Thanks Sakura, but I'm going to cum soon." Hayato warned between thrusts.

"That's fine Hayato AHHH! Come AHH! Inside me! I'm about to cum too!" Sakura yelled out.

"I'M CUMMING!" Hayato yelled as he slammed his seed inside Sakura who came herself all over Hayato's member.

"Ahh….that was great." Sakura moaned happily as the seed came out of her pussy.

 **LEMON END.**

After their quickie, Hayato and Sakura quickly got into the shower to wash the scent of sex off their bodies. Sakura wanted to do more but Hayato reminded her she needed her strength for the fans ahead and she relented. Hayato chuckled wondering how he was roped into this yet again. After they got out Hayato put his uniform back while Sakura got into a purple dress which Hayato didn't much care for.

"So Hayato, how does my dress look?" Sakura asked curiously.

"It looks cute. But keep in mind you've been butt naked for the last forty minutes with me so any clothes aren't going to help you." Hayato teased.

"Jerk." Sakura retorted with a blush as the two made their way towards her manager and the event that day.

Hayato watched Sakura greet the fans, but was amused at how she had gone from the moaning mess a few hours ago to the dignified idol. He was more concerned with the devices he found so he contacted Erica and had her grab the devices he picked up from Sakura's room hoping they could analyze them. When it was finally over Sakura came over to Hayato who was just ready to end the crazy day.

"So what did you think?" Sakura wondered.

"It was impressive. I have to admit I never expected you to be this dignified, but hey you learn something new every day."

Sakura pouted but ignored his jab. "Before the day is over I want to show you something else, Hayato." Sakura said with a mischievous look on her eyes. The two got back in the car and Souffle drove them to some place she didn't expect.

"Well here we are." Sakura said happily. Sakura had brought Hayato to the stage for the performance and Hayato was impressed with the stage.

"Not bad, so this is where you will perform. You know, come to think of it, I've never actually seen any of your concerts."

"Yeah, so I thought I'd show you one last thing." Sakura said smiling before saying **HUNDRED ON** to Hayato's shock **!** Sakura's hundred turned out to be a pink and white skintight suit Sakura unveiled 4 green wings that made her look like a fairy which Hayato had to admit wasn't too bad. Although he was focused on the skin tight body suit that came with it.

"Not bad, Sakura." Hayato said kindly. Sakura started flying around and Hayato could imagine what would happen if there were screaming fans around. It was pretty fun to watch and by the time it was over Hayato had a newfound respect for the idol. He found out from her manager that Charlotte Dimandius helped with Sakura's hundred. Now the extra piece made sense to Hayato who made his way back to the hotel.

Hotel)

As Hayato made his way back to his room he took the chance to talk to Claire about the devices he found earlier. "So I take it Chris had a chance to look at the devices, right?" Hayato asked Claire over the phone.

"Yes he did. He'll have the analysis done by the time we meet tomorrow." Claire said with a hint of happiness.

"Hmph, if I didn't know any better, I'd say we won't be doing much talking." Hayato joked.

Claire hesitated a bit before saying. "Well anyway I wanted to apologize about what Erica said the other day." Claire responded. Comically enough she didn't deny Hayato's words about them doing very little talking.

"That's fine. I understood why she did it. I was more annoyed because we were interrupted. But I'll see you tomorrow." Hayato said as he hung up. Opening the door to his room he had quite the surprise.

"Welcome back, Hayato. Do you want a bath, or do you want dinner….or do you want me?" Emilia teased as she wore a naked apron with only a pair of blue panties

Hayato quickly came in and closed the door before deciding what to do. "Hmm how about this? We're gonna take a bath, and I'm gonna fuck you. Then we're going to get dinner and come back to the room and fuck again. So we get the best of all three worlds." Hayato said with a small grin. As Hayato promised, the two enjoyed sex in the bath, a simple dinner in the hotel lobby, and came back to the room for yet another round of sex.

As they lay in the bed after their second round of sex, Emilia looked at Hayato and asked. "You have a day off tomorrow right? Let's go on a date."

Hayato kissed the girl on the lips and said. "Fine, but I have to meet with Claire tomorrow morning, and then we can go out after that."

"OKAY!" Emilia said happily as she fell asleep next to Hayato happy as can be. Well Hayato was the man and he certainly knew it.

That's it for Chapter 8. A nice little start to the Sakura Arc as far as I'm concerned. A few things to address, I know I'm only writing a small bit of the actual sex, but honestly I want to have a decent bit of plot in the story. I suppose I want to balance it nicely. The second thing is the device. It wasn't used before, but the cloaking was done back in the first upgrade. The ability to destroy the listening devices was done by Charlotte as I said earlier in the fic. The final thing is why I had Erica doing this as opposed to Liddy. I'm going to add Erica to the harem and the first thing was to get over the incident from before. Another thing I'm going to talk about quickly is people who ask about when the next chapter is out. I understand it's been a long wait but because of my betareader the releases are wonky. With one person doing multiple stories even I don't know when I'll get to Hayato's Path next but rest assured it will get there and once I get it back you guys will get it. Next chapter Hayato has a very long day


	10. Hayato's Longest Day

Chapter 9: Hayato's Longest Day

I don't own Hundred. It belongs to its fabulous creator and I simply have the pleasure of using them for this fanfic.

Welcome to Chapter 9. Hayato began his mission with Sakura and he was pleasantly described. After the two had 'reunion sex', Hayato watched the idol work and he was stunned at how professional the girl behaved. Once the day was over he got to see Sakura's hundred and had to admit he could see why the girl was so famous. Things finally seemed to be looking up for Hayato, well at least for now.

As Hayato woke up he had a smile on his face that had become more common recently. That smile was due to the naked silver haired girl in his bed, his childhood friend, Emilia. "Wake up, sleepy head." Hayato said softly trying to wake Emilia up.

"Five more minutes, Hayato." Emilia grumbled which made Hayato laugh as he got into the shower to get ready. Hayato hoped to get a relaxing shower but he was not surprised the door opened up and Emilia joined him. "Good morning, Hayato." Emilia said smiling.

"That was barely two minutes, Emilia." Hayato retorted before kissing the girl on the cheek. "Listen, I've got a meeting at Claire's villa at eight and I'll meet up with you around eleven for our date. Now let me shower in peace." Hayato insisted.

"Okay Hayato." Emilia pouted before reluctantly getting out. After Hayato finished his shower, he got in his uniform and made his way over to Claire's. Based on their discussion the day before, Hayato doubted it would be a simple discussion; though that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

When he arrived at Claire's house, he found the president of little garden was relaxing by the pool alongside the other two officers. "Good morning, Hayato." Erica said calmly as she rubbed lotion on Claire underneath the umbrella. Erica and Claire were in swimsuits which showed off their impressive bodies. Claire's was a red bikini though the top was off. Erica was in a blue suit which was tied together and blue bottoms.

"Good morning, I just came to deliver my report." Hayato said calmly trying not to ogle Claire or attract the ire of Liddy, who was swimming around in the pool.

"Ahh, Hayato, give me one second and we can go inside to discuss your report." Claire said calmly. Her tone suggested that there was only one thing on her mind.

"Uhh, Claire-sama, why not do it out here?" Erica suggested. Both she and Hayato had a very good idea of why she wanted to go inside, but Erica wasn't a fan of the idea. Claire's quick glare shut her up.

'Yare yare, I feel bad for Erica. Although I'm surprised Liddy hasn't said anything.' Hayato thought as Erica finished rubbing the suntan lotion on Claire. The president then stood up allowing Hayato a clear look at her massive breasts, which didn't bother the young man considering their current relationship. Claire led Hayato inside with Erica following along holding onto the spare top and Liddy none the wiser.

"That's my report." Hayato concluded as he stood in Claire's office. When they left the pool, Hayato was led to Claire's bedroom where Hayato relayed the report, of course leaving out the fact he and Sakura had sex multiple times.

"Thank you very much, Hayato. Now I believe there's something else you wanted to give me" Claire said with a smile that signaled the fun was about to begin.

"Miss Claire, I'll go pass on the report to Liddy." Erica said with a slight blush as she left the room.

"Good she's gone. I don't want anybody interfering with us Hayato" Claire said with a sultry smile.

'Well let's use a silencer, just in case.' Hayato thought as he grabbed a silencer from his pocket and placed it on the wall. He was gonna get laid, but he didn't want to deal with Liddy's temper. Although the minute he turned around he had to catch Claire who leapt into his arms and kissed him hungrily. Luckily for Hayato, Claire was dry so he didn't get soaked

"So Hayato, are you ready?" Claire said smirking knowing that it would be a pleasurable morning.

'As ready as I'll ever be' Hayato thought to himself.

(20 minutes later)

 **LEMON START (WELL SORTA):**

"Ahh! Hayato keep going!" Claire moaned as the young man thrust into her. Nearby Erica watched stunned at the way her boss moaned in pleasure. Now why was Erica watching? That was due to Claire's antics during the beginning of their fun together.

(Flashback)

Claire had just finished stripping Hayato naked so they could enjoy each other. "So are you ready for some fun?" The young woman teased before kissing Hayato on the lips. After enjoying a sensual kiss she paused as a fun idea popped into her head.

"What are you up to, Claire?" Hayato said suspiciously. Of course with Claire's legs wrapped around him and her body all but exposed Hayato couldn't exactly complain

"Well, I was thinking that Erica and Liddy could benefit from your unique brand of….relaxation." Claire said with a sneaky smile. "From the way your penis lurched just now it seems you agree." Claire teased.

"Yeah, I'm fine with Erica, but Liddy hates me." Hayato said nervously though he was silenced by a kiss from Claire.

"Fine, just Erica." Claire pouted. She had to admit she wondered why she was okay with sharing Hayato. Granted he was already having sex with Emilia and she suspected his time with Sakura consisted of sex as well. In other words she had no choice. She decided that until Erica came back she would spend her time stimulating Hayato to prepare for the upcoming threesome. As luck would have it for Claire, Erica returned just as Hayato had finished cumming into her mouth from a blowjob. Claire smirked as she gave her companion a full look of Hayato's member.

"Uhh….Claire-sama, what are you doing?" Erica asked flushed. She couldn't believe her boss's smile despite having some small ropes of cum on her face.

"Hayato and I were just about to have sex. I thought you might want to join us." Claire said happily.

"But Lady Claire, I couldn't." Erica looked away blushing. Interesting enough, Hayato could see a small bit of Erica's juices seeping from the swimsuit she was still sporting.

"Suit yourself." Claire said as she quickly got Hayato hard again using her hands. Claire impaled herself on Hayato's rod and Erica watched in stunned silence. Of course that was ten minutes ago. Claire had cum one more time and once again offered Erica a turn of her own. When Erica turned her down again, Claire resumed and Hayato began thrusting into Claire a second time.

(Flashback end)

"Geez Claire, you're insatiable. I need a break." Hayato groaned though he continued to thrust. He had to admit this was more trouble than he expected and he only had an hour before he had to meet Emilia.

"Aww….come on Hayato, we have all morning." Claire said happily. "AHH! I'm about to cum again!"

'Geez. I actually don't, but it's hard to resist this girl.' Hayato groaned. He had to admit he was close to cumming too. After a few more thrusts Claire came and he followed with his third burst of the day. Considering how much sex he had in the last 24 hours, he shocked he had any bullets in the chamber, so to speak.

"Ahh, so good." Claire said happily as cum poured out of her pussy. Hayato had to admit the sight was impressive and noticed Erica blushing more at the sight in addition to even more juices flowing from her body. If Hayato had to guess, while he was focused on fucking Claire, Erica was masturbating to the two. Hayato decided he was going to give in to Claire's desire. Just not the way she would've hoped.

'So Claire wants me to do Erica huh. Let's at least make this more interesting for me' Hayato thought amused. "Hey Erica, do me a favor. Can you clean Claire's pussy out for me? I don't think Liddy would appreciate her boss smelling like sex." Hayato teased. Erica jumped at the idea and quickly made her way over to her boss.

"What are you AHH?!" Claire moaned as soon Erica's tongue was inside her happily licking out Hayato's cum.

"Hey you wanted me to fuck her. I figured you'd get some stimulation of your own before I do. However, you should focus on this." Hayato said as he pointed to his member in front of Claire's mouth. As he expected Claire started cleaning the mix of their juices, the arousal becoming too much for even her. Anybody watching would've been treated to quite the sight. A few minutes later the blonde president came once again, this time from the combination of Hayato's penis and Erica's tongue.

"So how does Claire taste, Erica?" Hayato said with a massive grin.

"She tastes wonderful." Erica said smiling. Erica paused for a second realizing that Hayato set her up. Somehow Hayato had realized that she was bisexual and had feelings for the president. "Thank you, Hayato. I believe I know what's next." Erica said calmly.

"Very well" Hayato said smiling before making his way behind Erica. Hayato quickly undid the sash on Erica's swimsuit revealing her breasts to the world. "Trust me, you won't regret it. In fact it's gonna feel really good." Hayato teased.

"Okay then" Erica said blushing heavily. If you had told her, when the day began, that she'd be sleeping with Hayato as her boss watched, she'd would have laughed in your face. However now it was reality and she was more than ready.

Hayato removed the swimsuit bottoms so he had a full view of Erica's snatch and he was happy to see that she was already wet. "It seems somebody's more than ready" Hayato teased which caused Erica to blush yet again. Grabbing the vice president, he placed her softly on the bed exposing her entire body to him. Meanwhile, Claire stood to the side watching intrigued as Hayato prepared to take the virginity of one of her oldest friends.

"Be gentle." Erica said nervously as the young man slowly inserted his hardened member into the brown haired girl's snatch eliciting a loud moan.

"Wow, you're pretty tight. Hey Claire, since Erica worked so hard to make you feel good, why don't you return the favor?" Hayato said with a smile on his face

"Sounds good to me." Claire said with a smile. Claire leaned down and started licking Erica's breasts causing the girl to moan even louder.

"AHH! Claire-sama, that's not fair!" Erica moaned. Hayato was motivated to work harder by Claire's actions.

"Just relax and enjoy." Claire said happily. The bizarre threesome continued as Claire stimulated Erica's breasts and Hayato thrust inside her. Of course Hayato managed to snake his hands towards Claire's pussy and rubbed her snatch as well so she could be part of the fun. Five minutes of intense pleasure later and the three came again, this time Erica's snatch being the one receiving Hayato's cum.

 **LEMON END**

With Erica filled to the brim Hayato was finished. He started getting dressed knowing that he had a date with Emilia next. Unfortunately, Liddy picked that moment to come into the room much to Hayato's annoyance.

"Lady Claire, is everything alright?" Liddy yelled running into the room. She noticed the two girls naked and with cum streaming from them along with a half-dressed Hayato.

'What the hell? I thought the silencer would work.' Hayato said nervously. Looking to the side he noticed the silencer was gone, having been programmed to disappear once it runs out of energy. 'That's not good.' Hayato groaned.

Liddy rushed to her boss's side and Hayato slipped towards the door. Things were about to get ugly and he knew it. "Hayato Kisaragi! How dare you do this!" Liddy yelled summoning her hundred, but before she could attack, Hayato escaped and luckily for him he was dressed. It wasn't quite the walk of shame but it was pretty close. Of course now he had to quickly focus on his date. Apparently, Emilia wanted them to meet in the city, an odd request but he decided not to complain.

(City Square)

"Well, I didn't expect this." Hayato said calmly having finally made it to the square. What he found was Emilia in a long white dress. He had to admit it looked good.

"So what do you think, Hayato?" Emilia said happily.

"I think you look good. So, what did you want to do?" Hayato said calmly.

"First we gotta get you out of these." Emilia insisted pulling Hayato towards a store though Hayato quickly resisted.

"Not a chance, Emilia. I'll be a perfect gentleman, but I'm keeping these on." Hayato said calmly.

"Fine" Emilia replied though she was a bit disappointed. The two walked around for a little bit but Hayato stopped at a jewelry store nearby. He was going to go inside but unfortunately as usual things didn't quite go as planned.

"Yo Hayato! Is that you?" A familiar voice yelled out from behind them. Hayato groaned while Emilia panicked.

"Of course it would be Fritz and Retia." Hayato groaned. He figured that some of his classmates would be out having fun so at the very least this made sense. Of course that didn't change the fact that he was in trouble yet again.

"Yo Fritz Retia, how are you?" Hayato said nervously. Emilia was walking ahead of him hoping that they could dodge them for now.

"I'm good. So who's the beautiful young lady your with? I'm surprised, I figured you'd be with Emile since he asked us about places to go on the Island." Fritz said calmly causing the girl in front of them to flinch a bit.

'You idiot' Hayato thought irritably. This was the last thing he needed.

"Wait a minute, it couldn't be." Retia said in shock.

"What's up, Retia?" Fritz asked confused.

"That girl with the silver hair stopped when you mentioned Emile. Is it possible that….?" Retia said calmly.

"No way! Don't tell me!" Fritz exclaimed having come to the same realization. Realizing that there was no escape Emile turned around and revealed herself to her friends.

"Hey guys." Emilia said bashfully.

"Woah! Emile is a girl?" Retia said happily

"Woah! Emile is a hot girl?" Fritz responded getting an elbow from Retia. Hayato realized the jig was up so brought them to a café to explain what had happened.

"So, let me get this straight. Emile is actually Emilia?" Fritz said still stunned.

"You guys are also childhood friends who met in Gudenberg and Emilia and you reunited at Little Garden?" Retia said stunned.

"Yep." Emilia said bashfully.

"Speaking of friends in relationships, how long have you two been dating?" Hayato says calmly causing Retia to spit out her drink.

"We're not dating." Retia denied though her flustered face told Hayato all he needed.

"We just spend a lot of time together." Fritz said with a smile. "Retia and I are really close and we always have been."

"I get what you mean. Having a childhood friend is awesome." Emilia responded.

"I wish he would stop his roving eye though." Retia muttered under her breath. Unfortunately Hayato heard her.

"Eyes only look around if they don't have somebody to focus on." Hayato said cryptically causing Retia to blush.

"Anyway, so now what? I guess this is turning into a double date?" Retia said happily. Unfortunately for Hayato, his phone rang which meant something was going wrong.

"Sorry guys, I have to take this." Hayato said leaving the group to get some privacy. Answering the phone it was Liddy who had contacted Hayato. As if his day couldn't get worse.

"Hayato Kisaragi, we have a problem." Liddy said angrily.

"Liddy, why are you the one contacting me?" Hayato responded shocked. He figured that Claire would be the one to respond.

"I told Lady Claire to rest after your horrible actions towards her. Luckily you managed to escape before I could punish you personally. Getting back to business, it seems Sakura Kirishima has vanished and we need your help locating her." Liddy said with venom in her voice

"Got it. By the way you can ask your boss, my actions happened to be her idea." Hayato groaned as he hung up the phone. Returning to Fritz and Retia he calmly sat back down.

"So what happened, Hayato?" Emilia wondered.

"I have to go handle some security guard business. I'll see you guys later. Guys can you make sure Emilia gets back safely? I don't need others finding out her secret."

"Fine by me, but you have to tell Liu and Noa the truth later. They're our friends also." Fritz said calmly.

"Got it." Hayato responded. As he left he hoped that he could find Sakura before the press found out.

"Yo Hayato" a voice said from behind him. To his annoyance it was Sakura in a similar top to the first day and brown hot pants. She also had a different hat and sunglasses.

"You realize how much trouble you're in, right?" Hayato said annoyed. Naturally the little idol had snuck out.

"Sorry, I wanted to go on a date with you. The fact that I'm in disguise means we can do whatever we want. So I wanted to show you a special place that's close to my heart." Sakura said happily.

"Fine, but I have to call Soufflé. She's bound to be worried." Hayato said exasperated. The two then caught a taxi where Hayato explained what happened. Then he had to call a still irritated Liddy. Luckily for him it seemed she had calmed down.

"So what was that about? It seems like you live quite the life." Sakura said happily.

"It always stays interesting." Hayato said calmly as he sat in the taxi. Eventually he and Sakura arrived at a secluded spot overlooking a massive valley. Since nobody was around; Hayato was roped into having sex yet again. Somehow he managed a few more shots but afterwards he was exhausted. Luckily for him, it was a relatively easy day.

"Ahh, that was so fun." Sakura said happily as she leaned on Hayato. The pair was currently taking a bus back to the city at the end of a long day.

"Yeah, this was definitely one of those days" Hayato groaned. He had to admit for all the things that happened the small moment of peace was nice. Unfortunately that ended when a blast hit the side of the bus they were riding in.

"What happened?" Sakura wondered panicking just like the rest of the group.

"I don't know." Hayato said nervously. When he turned to the side he saw a savage ready to fire and panicked. "Everybody get down!" Hayato screamed on the bus and he braced for impact.

That's it for Chapter 9. Yeah, I know. Cliffhangers, are a bitch huh? Next chapter the savage attacks and Hayato is forced to deal not only with them but a new group who seem to possess powers just like him.


	11. New Friends New Enemies New Headaches

Chapter 10: New Friends New Enemies and New Headaches

I don't own Hundred. It belongs to its fabulous creator and I simply have the pleasure of using them for this fanfic.

Welcome to Chapter 10 everybody. Last time Hayato had a very long and productive day. An early morning threesome with Claire and Erica was only the beginning. His date with Emilia was interrupted by Fritz and Retia joining in on the party. Of course Sakura sneaking away didn't help matters. On their way back from the special spot Sakura took him to, Hayato had to deal with a savage attack. With Sakura and civilians nearby what will he do now?

Somehow everyone was fine despite the savage attack. Noticing a quick clearing Hayato quickly flashed his slayers badge and told everyone to retreat including an angry Sakura

"Seems like Claire was right to be worried after all." Hayato muttered as he dodged the savage's attacks. Luckily for Hayato his training as a kid allowed him to fight without his suit so he could go all out. Dodging an attack he quickly charged at the savage hoping to land a killer blow.

(Observation Room)

Claire, Liddy, and Erica walked into the observation room having received the report from the attack. Claire and Erica were still a bit worn out, but once they heard from Liddy about the attack and Hayato's connection, they shot up. "So how is Hayato?" Claire wondered as she arrived.

"He's doing fine. He's alone now, but he's too far away to send backup." Chris said giving the report to a nervous Claire.

"Don't worry, Claire-sama, I'm sure he'll be fine." Erica said calmly trying to make sure her leader didn't start to panic.

"I hope so." Claire muttered nervously. She knew Hayato was strong but this could get dicey.

(Clearing)

Hayato was doing just fine and the fact that Sakura was out of the way made it easier for him to fight. After all, revealing his connection to Sakura wasn't something he wanted to do. Grabbing his blade, Flying Swallow, Hayato quickly charged up his energy and slammed the Savage's core winning the battle instantly.

With the battle seemingly over everybody came back towards Hayato including a happy Sakura. "That was amazing, Hayato!" Sakura cheered running up towards him and hugging him.

"Thanks Sakura, but stay back. I think there's another one." Hayato said as he stayed tense for a bit. Unfortunately for Hayato he was right as a second savage appeared next to him.

"What do I do, Hayato?" Sakura said nervously. She could tell the young man was worn out and

"You hide with the others. If I focus I can beat this thing." Hayato directed.

"Okay….be careful." Sakura said before kissing him on the lips. Luckily for him her disguise was still on so he didn't cause a scandal. Turning back towards the savage, Hayato was determined to win. As the savage charged again Hayato was surprised when one of its arms was slashed away.

"Hayato! Are you okay?" Emilia said appearing in her hundred.

"Yeah dude! Everything going well?" Fritz said smiling.

"I'm fine. So what are you guys doing here?" Hayato questioned. Sure he could beat it at full strength but the fact that the three found him was a surprise.

"We saw the explosion and came as quickly as we could. You can thank us later." Retia said determined to fight. Hayato took a quick glance and found out that Sakura and the rest of the crowd had escaped.

"Alrighty then, let's finish this!" Hayato said as he prepared to fight the monster. Unfortunately something caused him to pause. "It seems as though we have company." Hayato said turning towards the side. Apparently another group of people were after the savages, and these guys weren't too happy. The first person was a young man with spiky black hair. He carried a saw-like sword.

"Who are these guys?" Retia asked nervously.

"Well if you must know, we want the savage for our master, Vitaly." The young man said nervously.

"Hmph, if you want the savage, take it." Hayato said irritably.

"Hmm? You're not going to fight us?" The young man responded with a surprise.

"No. If you believe you can take the savage, then go ahead. If you're wrong, we'll act accordingly." Hayato said coldly. 'This kid is as powerful as me. This should be good.' Hayato thought to himself.

"Wait Hayato, what about everybody else?" Emilia wondered.

"Everyone else is gone. If this kid wants the savage, it's all up to him." Hayato said calmly.

"Works for me." The young man said with a grin. Hayato and gang watched as the young man easily defeated the savage. Hayato was impressed that his first instinct was right. The kid was every bit as strong as he was, so he made sure to pay attention. The second girl apparently could trace weapons so he knew he had made the right choice. He also noticed they were variants, which would've meant disaster. Once they defeated the savage they stole the core.

"Hmph, I'll see you again sometime." The young man said as he left with his prize. Although the group was safe, Hayato certainly knew that he made the right decision.

"Let's go home. I get the feeling the president won't be happy with what we have to say." Hayato said with a groan. He knew he was in for the lecture of the lifetime from both her and his worried sister. The fact he had to tell Noa and Xuemei about Emilia meant he had a long day ahead of him.

Once he got back, Hayato was right that he was in for a headache. Claire quickly came up to him and embraced him in a worried hug which stopped when she remembered where she was. Noa and Xuemei were also there along with a disguised Emilia. "Yeah, Claire, I'm fine but we have business to talk about." Hayato said sternly.

"Okay then Hayato" Claire replied motioning towards her office and everybody else joined them.

Once they were in the office, Hayato explained what happened with a few omissions. He hid the fact he was with Sakura, but explained the new group and the mysterious leader Vitaly.

"Thank you for that information. As thanks for your assistance, Fritz and Retia will be added to the Slayers group." Claire said calmly. Inside though she was thrilled that Hayato was alright and that everything had worked itself out.

"Thank you prez!" Fritz said happily as he hugged Retia.

"Xuemei and Noa, I understand you girls wanted to ask me something." Claire said calmly since she was going to meet with them beforehand.

"That's right, president. We want to join the slayers also. Hayato is our friend along with Emile. We want to help them like they helped us." Noa admitted.

Claire snuck a look at Hayato because they mentioned Emilia's fake name. Hayato nodded his approval while mouthing that he would tell them the truth later. "Very well. You all are dismissed but I need to talk to Hayato….alone." Claire said calmly.

"Hey! Wait a minute." Emilia started to complain but Fritz stopped her before turning to the group. Emilia understood because it was time to reveal the truth to his friends. Erica and Liddy also left, though Liddy was reluctant to. Once they were finally alone Claire was blushing heavily.

"So, what's up president? What did you want to talk about?" Hayato said nervously.

"Who were you with?" Claire accused angrily.

"You figured that out pretty quickly." Hayato said with a chuckle.

"Out with it Hayato" Claire said angrily"

"I was there with Sakura, but nobody else noticed it was her. In addition we evacuated everyone else before things got fun." Hayato said calmly.

"That's good. Be careful, Hayato." Claire said before leaving her desk to kiss the young man. She wanted to do more but Hayato stopped her before things got too heated.

"Claire, believe me, I'd love to take you right now but I have something I need to do." Hayato said calmly. He left knowing that his night was far from over. Explaining the truth to Noa and Liu was important. On his way back he made sure to call Sakura to make sure she got home safely.

(Hayato's Room)

"WHATTT!" Noa and Xuemei shouted in shock. Hayato just finished revealing the truth about Emilia.

"Yeah guys, sorry for lying to you. It was a weird situation and Fritz and Retia just found out." Hayato said nervously.

"It's okay. We forgive you." The two girls said calmly. They were a bit upset but it seemed as though things worked themselves out. "If you want us to forgive you, get us tickets to Sakura's concert." Noa said happily. Hayato easily agreed to that and things seemed to work themselves out.

"Damn Hayato, and here I thought they'd want to have sex with you like Emilia." Fritz revealed to Hayato's annoyance and Emilia's embarrassment. Retia quickly elbowed him in the stomach for the Freudian slip.

"HUHHHH!" The two girls said in shock at the news. Unfortunately, now the girls wanted the same treatment so he left with Noa and Xuemei for a night together; naturally Emilia was furious at Fritz but Retia promised she'd deal with him.

(A few days later)

The concert arrived and Hayato was absolutely drained. Thanks to Fritz's slip up, Hayato was forced to admit his promiscuous lifestyle. He managed to keep Claire out of it for now, but he did reveal that he was sleeping with Emilia and Sakura, the latter revelation shocking the girls further. He managed to deal with the problem by adding the girls to his cycle of fun. Needless to say he was tired beyond belief. Luckily for him the concert went well and Hayato was able to get through the long days.

"So Hayato, are you ready?" Sakura said happily. The two were currently on the way to the busy concert.

"Ready for what? You're the star tonight. I just need to relax from a stressful few days. Not that you helped." Hayato groaned. As it stood he was already popular but after what happened the other day he was a huge celebrity. The fact Xuemei and Noa were both now part of his harem made it more difficult for him. Between his time with Claire and Emilia, the two additional girls tired him out.

"So are those two gonna be there tonight? Your two new haremettes." Sakura teased.

"Don't remind me…." Hayato groaned. As the two made their way to the concert Hayato was certainly unhappy. Luckily for him the concert seemed to go well and everybody enjoyed it.

Once it was over Hayato went with Sakura and her manager to the airport. They were joined by the rest of the slayers and Hayato's little sister. "It was great to see you again, Karen." Sakura said happily.

"I agree. Your singing has become incredible. I guess my brother was good for something after all." An indignant yell from Hayato caused everybody to laugh. Turning towards the young man Sakura smiled.

"Hayato, I hope we get to hang out again soon." Sakura said with a big smile.

"Yeah, next time we hang out, no monsters. I have enough headaches in my life." Hayato said sarcastically.

"Sounds good." Sakura said. Just before she was about to leave she turned around and quickly kissed him on the lips one more time as Claire and Emilia stood there stunned.

"Good grief." Hayato groaned as he saw the two angry girls. The ride back to the hotel was awkward even though Hayato just wanted to relax. Luckily for him he was able to spend the night alone since Emilia wanted to spend time with Xuemei and Noa. Claire had to give the report to the higher ups so he had a rare moment of peace.

(Next morning)

"Wake up Hayato~." A voice sang into his ear.

"I'll be up in a minute, Emilia." Hayato groaned as he opened his eyes. To his surprise instead of Emilia the person in front of him was Sakura. "What the hell are you doing here?" Hayato said in annoyance. It was still his hotel so he was trying to relax.

"I came to visit you. I wanted to move to Little Garden to spend more time with you." Sakura said happily.

"Good grief, you troublesome idol." Hayato said annoyed.

"MORNING HAYATO!" Emilia said happily barging into the room.

"Hello Hayato." Claire said modestly.

The three girls all noticed each other and needless to say none of them were happy.

"What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, you were supposed to be going home". Claire and Emilia said respectively. Both girls were not happy to see the idol.

"That's easy. I'm moving to Little Garden and I wanted to tell Hayato personally." Sakura said with a smile.

'What a drag.' Hayato thought in annoyance. "Listen, Sakura, Emilia, Claire, I'll see you all on the ship, but we need to calm down. I don't think it'll be good for anybody if somebody walks in on the president of Little Garden and a famous idol in a young man's room."

Claire realized that Hayato didn't have any of his silencers. "Very well, I'll take my leave. I just wanted to tell you that the slayers are going to a private beach to relax in a few days. I wanted to tell you now before I forgot." Claire said blushingly slightly.

Hayato knew Claire was lying and that she didn't need to come out here to do it. However he decided to ignore that reality and find out something. "Thank you Claire. Do you mind if I bring my little sister along? That will be good for her."

"That's a great idea! Karen never gets out. She'll love the beach!" Sakura said happily.

Claire smiled at Hayato's devotion to his sister. "That's fine."

"Great, I'll tell her later, but can you guys please let me get packed?" Hayato groaned. The three girls left giving Hayato time to relax. He'd only been at the school for a little time but things were getting fun. Before he left he made sure to call Charlotte. The whole savage incident meant he didn't have time to talk to her about the silencers. Plus he called Skye to find out about that woman Vitaly, who was behind the group that attacked him. He said he would send him more info later, so Hayato took the time to relax. Well things were just getting interesting and Hayato knew it.

(The next day)

Claire gathered everybody who dealt with the incident. In the student council office Hayato Emilia Fritz and Retia all stood waiting for Claire and the student council's report; Charlotte was also there. "So here's what we were able to gather. Those savages you attacked were remnants from the ones before. However, something about this bothers me."

"If you mean the three who attacked us and why I let them go, it's simple. They're an unknown enemy and their goal was to defeat the savages. Plus I could tell they were variants. Facing them and the savages at the same time seemed like a bad idea. That's why I had everyone step back." Hayato explained.

"They mentioned their leader was Vitaly. Do you know who that might be, Claire?" Emilia added in.

"Yes I do and if she's involved, that's a problem." Claire said her expression getting more worried.

"Who's this woman? I have a friend doing his own research, but I want to see what else I can find out." Hayato asked curiously.

"Vitaly Tynyanov is a former scientist for Warslan. She's a genius and somebody not to be messed with." Charlotte said curiously.

"So tell me; why would she be after Savage cores?" Hayato asked.

"Because the cores can be used to make hundreds. Those cores are very powerful and very dangerous. She could do anything with them." Charlotte admitted causing the girls to gasp. Hayato was much calmer.

"Hmm? Is something wrong, Hayato?" Claire asked.

"No, but she's after something special. I get the feeling things are just getting started." Hayato said nervously.

"Very well. Everyone dismissed. I'll see you all at the beach in a few days" Claire said calmly. As everyone left the knowledge that what happened was only the beginning made the beach trip far harder to enjoy.

That's it for Chapter 10. Well yeah, I didn't give you the big showdown but my reasons were my own. There's plenty more with the siblings and the next arc is just getting started. Next chapter what starts out as a comforting beach trip leads to the darker side of Little Garden and a dangerous secret is about to get out.


	12. The Sea, the Subjugation, and the Sister

Chapter 11: The Sea, the Subjugation, and the Sister

I don't own Hundred. It belongs to its fabulous creator and I simply have the pleasure of using them for this fanfic.

Welcome to Chapter 11. The savage attack was only the first of a series of events that made Hayato's life far more interesting. Although he quickly defeated one savage, a second one arrived to add to the chaos. To make matters worse, three new enemies appeared on the stage. Though Hayato allowed them to escape he was left with many more questions than answers. Of course to add to his annoyance, Sakura decided to stick around Little Garden. And with a beach trip on the way, things were just getting fun.

"Ahh….this is the best." Hayato said lying down on a beach towel. He was currently sitting on a beach on the Zwei islands. It had been a few days since the events on the Zwei Islands and Hayato was in desperate need of a break

"You deserve it, Hayato. You've been doing all this fighting, and even heroes need some time off." Claire said sitting next to him. Claire was in her trademark red bikini relaxing on the beach. Claire, Erica, Liddy, and Emilia had all come to the beach to relax. Noa and Xuemei were invited, but they decided to decline. Hayato promised he'd spend some time with them later, which recently meant sex. Ever since revealing the truth, he found that the girls were very excitable and spent plenty of time with Emilia. It made sense since Claire was so busy and Emilia needed some girls to talk to. Of course his own fun with the girls made things more interesting

"Come on Fritz, let's go! The beach is awesome!" Retia said as she dragged Fritz on the beach. Watching the two play together made Hayato laugh. Retia was wearing an orange and yellow suit while Fritz was in a gray speedo He knew the two were dating and wondered if Fritz had gone all the way yet. Hayato was wearing a black swimsuit with large blue stripes on the side. He also had a gray jacket which he kept open in order to relax  
"Come on Hayato, let's join them. This beach really is amazing!" Emilia said happily trying to get him off his chair. Emilia was in a cerulean blue bikini that emphasized her incredible body.

"Not now Emilia, I'll join you later on." Hayato said calmly. He wanted to join her but he was waiting for somebody else to arrive.

"Nii-sama! I'm here!" Karen said happily. His younger sister was smiling brightly. She was with Sakura and her nurse, Miharu who accompanied the group. Despite her wheelchair, Karen was in a dark purple one piece. Sakura was in a light purple bikini which showed off her body very nicely.

"Glad you're here, Karen. I'm sure you'll enjoy the sea." Hayato said smiling at his younger sister. Turning to his sister's nurse he smiled again. "Thank you Miharu for taking my sister out. She needs this big time." Hayato said calmly though he couldn't help but stare at the busty nurse. Despite his current relationships, Miharu's breasts still stood out.

"It's no problem at all. I'm glad I could help." Miharu responded.

"How do we look, Hayato? We spent all day looking for suits." Sakura said smiling although it was clear she was angry at the attention Miharu was getting.

"Sakura, you look really cute." Hayato said before kissing her on the cheek.

"What about me, big brother?" Karen said with a cheeky smile.

"You look adorable, sis." Hayato said before kissing her on the head as was their way.

"Hmm, so do I get an evaluation?" Miharu said before stepping from behind the wheelchair. Hayato was speechless. The white bikini Miharu wore barely contained her massive breasts.

"Wow…." Hayato said barely able to utter a word. Sure Claire and Emilia were busty, but she was in another league. Hayato had to use every mental restraint he knew to prevent from going rock hard and he failed miserably. Of course his sister and Sakura quickly noticed.

'Geez Hayato, just because she has big breasts you go gaga.' Sakura thought angrily.

'Nii-sama, you're so pitiful, but don't worry I figured this would happen.' Karen thought in amusement. "Hey Miharu, why don't you go with my big brother and have some fun. Sakura can watch over me for a bit." Karen said with a devious smirk. She knew Miharu needed a break and that her nurse was attracted to her brother. Plus it was no secret Hayato wanted to bang Miharu's brains out. It was a win-win for both sides.

"Umm….are you sure, Miss Karen?" Miharu said blushing slightly. It was fairly obvious what Karen was suggesting which made it super awkward for the nurse.

"Yes, I'm sure both of you could use this." Karen said smirking.

"I owe you, sis." Hayato said as he went towards his bag and grabbed something. Once he got it, he and Miharu walked towards the forest.

"What is that man doing?" Liddy said angrily as he watched Hayato walk away with Miharu.

"Lady Claire, they're going to have sex aren't they?" Erica whispered in the redhead's ear.

"Probably." Claire said blushing slightly. Thanks to recent events, Claire's ability to de-stress had been heavily limited. She waited to hear the familiar sounds of moaning but was surprised when she heard nothing.

(AN: Explanation as to why comes later and to some it will be a very pleasant treat)

While Hayato and Miharu 'played together' the rest of the group relaxed. Claire, Liddy, and Erica sat down while Sakura and Emilia played volleyball with Fritz and Retia. Although Fritz and Retia were enjoying themselves, Sakura and Emilia both seemed angry that Hayato hadn't returned, so they were using the game to take out some of their frustration.

Thirty minutes later Hayato and Miharu returned. The massive smile that Hayato was wearing and the sweat over his body made it no secret what the two had been up to. Dropping his gray jacket on his chair, Hayato decided a quick dip in the water was in order.

"Hayato, it's my turn!" Sakura and Emilia both said at the same time. Hayato normally wouldn't mind too much, but considering all that happened, he was worn out.

"Sorry girls, but you've had your chances recently." Hayato said smirking. After all, the day after Sakura transferred in, Hayato helped her move her stuff into her new room and then got her out of the sweaty clothes for a celebration. Emilia was with him the next day before.

"Fine!" Emilia pouted. Sakura gave in as well and just went back to Karen since Miharu was in no condition to watch her; something she knew was Hayato's fault.

After his little dip, Hayato returned to his chair as a comical conversation was taking place nearby. Liddy and Erica were fighting over rubbing sunscreen on Claire's body.

"Lady Claire, let me rub sunscreen over you." Liddy said starting the task.

"No Lady Claire, let me!" Erica added in. Hayato would normally watch this in amusement but considering he needed his own sunscreen had a better idea.

"Hey Erica, let Liddy rub Claire's body and then you can do me instead." Hayato said smirking as he laid back himself.

"O-O-Ok." The glasses girl said blushing slightly. As she walked over to the young man she was more than happy to take care of the task. However before she did she had one question. "You and that nurse had sex, right?" Erica whispered. The fact they heard nothing despite Hayato's well known ability was surprising. She rubbed lotion on him hoping that he would reveal some new secret.

"Yep, but the reason you didn't hear me is because of Charlotte's new updates to my silencer. That girl is amazing. Oh, and it will make sure there are no more interruptions like last time." Hayato said amused as Erica blushed remembering when Liddy walked in on the threesome in Claire's office. Truth be told, the day before, Hayato had gone to visit Charlotte and figure out the problem and he had some interesting results.

"I see…." Erica said blushing. She would have to find out more but the relaxing day was about to come to an end. A large black helicopter appeared in the sky. When the chopper landed a young man popped out. He had blonde hair and blue eyes like Claire, but he was wearing a red business suit.

"Big brother!" Claire shouted out shocked.

"Big brother" Hayato questioned.

"Yes I'm Judar Harvey Claire's older brother. I came to discuss something with my sister as well as meet the wonderful students who are protecting Little Garden from harm." Judar said calmly.

"I see, then I'll come with you." Claire said sternly. With that interference the trip seemed to come to an end.

(Scene Skip)

Now back on campus, Hayato and Emilia were bored so they sat in their room and relaxed. Emilia wanted to have some fun with Hayato, but he stopped her because something was up. Soon the call Hayato was expecting came and the pair was summoned to the student council room. When they arrived, Fritz and Retia were there along with Claire Liddy Erica and Claire's brother Judar.

"Glad everyone could make it." Claire said with a stern smile. Gone was the relaxed girl from before, and in front of them it was the Queen of Little Garden.

"So what's up Claire? This is quite the unusual combination." Hayato muttered.

"The UN Peacekeeping Army is holding join operations to get rid of a large group of savages. Little Garden is sending the Slayers. Therefore I've called all of you there" Claire announced.

"Wait, so that means…." Retia gasped. She had been hoping to join the slayers and it appeared that she finally got her chance.

"Yes, it means that you and Fritz will be joining the slayers. Congratulations" Claire said with a smile. Claire went on to explain the details and the meeting came to an end.

"We did it, Fritz!" Retia said happily before hugging her childhood friend and boyfriend.

"Congrats Fritz. Why don't you and Retia celebrate?" Hayato said happily before tossing him one of his silencers. Having already learned about the silencers, the two knew what Hayato was suggesting and blushed a bit. With everybody on their way; Hayato was interrupted by a surprising third party.

"Hmm, Hayato Kisaragi, may I have a word with you?" Judar said with a calm smile. Hayato could see the look of intrigue in his eye and figured he could use a good laugh.

"Sure, why not?" Hayato said calmly. He whispered to Emilia he'd be back and went over to Claire's older brother.

"So tell me, what do you think about this school?" Judar asked calmly as they walked. Hayato wondered what the man was after so decided to play along.

"It's a good school. Tad too serious, but I do understand why." Hayato said cheekily before getting a serious expression on his face. "Though I'm pretty sure that's not why you wanted to talk to me." Hayato said with a smirk. As the two walked he could tell they were going somewhere dangerous.

Judar chuckled at the young man's frankness so continued. "No, I want to see if you could do something for me."

"Sure, I'll see what I can do. However, since there's a ways to go until we arrive at this mysterious place, I have two questions." Hayato said with a serious expression.

"Of course." Judar said surprisingly.

"First off, what's with Liddy? I get that she's your spy, but she's a bit much." Hayato said to Judar's shock.

"How did you know?" Judar asked calmly.

"You found us far too easily. This was a private trip and you shouldn't have been able to find us so easily. Erica is far too emotional to hide things from me so I figured Liddy was the one who told you, hence your spy" Hayato revealed much to Judar's delight.

"Are you sure it isn't because you've been sleeping with Erica so you know she can't be it. After all a spy wouldn't be so careless" Judar responded.

"Ahh, so you _were_ spying on her." Hayato chuckled.

"Yes. You see, I love my sister, but being able to act on information quickly is why I sent Liddy. I know Claire would be angry, but that's not my concern. I want to protect Little Garden and I will do everything in my power to do so" Judar said smiling. "I'd ask what your second question, is but we've arrived." Judar said smiling. During their walk they had arrived at a large silver door. Opening the door Judar calmly said. "This is what I wanted you for."

Hayato walked in and found the large room had only one item, a large silver flower. As he looked closely he realized that there were far more secrets behind Little Garden than he ever expected. "Really, so this is LIZA? No wonder Claire is so disciplined." Hayato said smugly. Inside the silver flower was a young girl, and from what Hayato could tell, she looked exactly like a younger version of Claire.

"That's right, this is LIZA, or as I know her, Liza Harvey. She's our younger sister. The first slayer and a variant much like you. I want you to see if you can wake her from her crystal stasis." Judar said calmly.

Hayato had his own knowledge of the variant power and even he realized something. "Sorry Judar, but it seems like I can't wake her. I know my power and I know that I'm not enough. Though I think somebody else is rather mad at you right now." Hayato said amused as the pair turned around to find Claire Harvey was staring at them angrily.

"Why is he here, brother?" Claire said furiously.

"Well, I wanted to see if we could wake our sister. I want to make sure Vitaly can't get to her." Judar said to Claire's shock and Hayato's amusement.

'I was right.' Hayato thought to himself. He was curious why the man was here and he figured that part of it was related to the kids they ran into when he s

"Vitaly? What does she have to do with this...? Wait! That's why we're on this mission!" Claire exclaimed.

Hayato smirked because Claire realized what he knew. "That's right, Claire. Big bro here wants to lure out that group of kids and have us capture them. That's why we're joining this new mission." Hayato said confidently.

"To think you figured out my plan so quickly. I'm assuming I answered your second question?"

"Yes you did, Judar. I was wondering the real reason you had us go on this mission and now I know." Hayato said smiling. It seemed that things were about to get very interesting.

"Very well. Oh, and Hayato, I hope one day you can call me big brother." Judar said as he walked away to Claire's blushing fury.

"What do you mean by that?" Claire said angrily as Judar walked away.

"Cheeky bastard." Hayato said smiling as Claire looked away. When she turned back to him, Hayato could see that something was wrong. The two silently left the chamber and made their way back to the dorms.

"So are you going to ask… about Liza I mean?" Claire said smiling.

"Nope. I can tell it's something you don't want to talk about. Otherwise we'd have done it during our pillow talk." Hayato said amused.

"That's not fair." Claire blushed heavily. "Anyway it's not something I like talking about to anybody. Either way, you should prepare for the subjugation. However there's one thing you should know. Apparently Gudenberg is sending a representative, which affects Emilia. You'll also be amused to know that the location for our subjugation is Liu Xuemei's hometown."

Hayato chuckled at both revelations and seeing as the two had arrived at the top. "Thank you for the news. I'd thank you, but I want to relax for a little bit." Hayato teased before kissing her on the cheek and leaving. 'Well things are about to get interesting. Oh, and I'd better call Skye. He can give me some good information.' Hayato thought as he went back to his room to pack.

That's it for Chapter 11. I hope you guys enjoyed my latest installment. A short story will explain more about the silencer and that's coming soon. As for the actual story, the trip arc is next which will be quite fun for me. Look forward to more fun and antics from our favorite hero and get ready because this story is about to heat up.

 **{Beta Note}**

 **I would like to apologize to everyone for the long delay. My computer crashed and put me out of commission for some time before I could afford to replace it. Thank you for your understanding.**

 **mineng101**


	13. The Erotic Experiment

Chapter 10.5: The Erotic Experiments

I don't own Hundred. It belongs to its fabulous creator and I simply have the pleasure of using them for this fanfic.

Welcome to the first Hayato's Path Special. As I promised this will explain some of the stuff that happened in between Chapters 10 and 11 and explain the new silencers. Oh, don't worry, there's more fun to come.

Sakura's arrival made things became far more annoying for Hayato then he cared for. He had Emilia, Claire, Noa Xuemei and Erica so Sakura was another person. For Hayato, juggling women was never something he planned on doing, and considering what happened earlier, he needed to go see Charlotte as soon as possible. Luckily for Hayato he had a day to relax since after Claire's announcement the girls helped Sakura move in. He guessed the girls also wanted to get swimsuits so he would have some peace and quiet for once during his time in Little Garden. Of course he had one more thing to figure out before he left. "Ahh….I gotta send him an e-mail. Hopefully he can get me some scraps of data." Hayato mumbled as he went to his computer. Seeing Claire freak out about that woman, Vitaly concerned him. Having been around Claire as much as he was; he knew that name meant something. He made it his priority to find out because in this world information is everything. Of course that wasn't his only problem. The other day with Claire and Erica his silencer had stopped working leading to a rather annoying situation. Now that Sakura was now on campus, he needed to make sure that he had his privacy because it would make things even more irritating. However breakfast came first and Hayato wasn't looking forward to it.

"See you guys later." Hayato said calmly. He just finished breakfast and it was an awkward silence considering everything that had happened. Noa and Liu were still mad that he kept Emilia's secret but understood his reasoning. They weren't as forgiving about Sakura so that made for an awkward meal. Of course right now Hayato was making his way towards Charlotte's lab hoping that she could help him figure out what went wrong with his silencers.

"I thought you'd be showing up but I didn't expect it." Charlotte said smiling as he arrived in her lab. Surprisingly enough nobody was there besides Charlotte and her assistant Mei Mei.

"Yes, I came to talk to you about a little problem." Hayato said calmly hoping that he wouldn't have to explain everything.

"You mean about the fact your silencer stopped working and you got ambushed by Liddy?" Charlotte teased.

"How did you…wait, you have tracking data on them." Hayato said in shock.

"Of course, how else would I be able to help you make them better? Actually when I found out about the time limit I started working on some new ones. Also, I have a way that you can have fun in public without anybody finding out."

"I hope you don't have any videos on me." Hayato said calmly. The idea that somebody had videos of him having sex was discomforting.

"No, I don't. I just collect data about time and about strengthening them. Although I will need your help with that." Charlotte said calmly.

"Hmm? What do you mean my help?" Hayato asked curiously.

"Well, I want you to have sex with Mei Mei in here." Charlotte said bluntly.

"HUH?" Hayato said as his jaw dropped. .

"You heard me. I made a new device that has some new features and I figured that Mei Mei would be best to test them on. She's your type, right?" Charlotte teased.

Hayato thought about it long and hard. Sure Mei Mei's body was amazing and he wouldn't have any problem doing so if she was human but unfortunately that wasn't the case "Sorry Char, Mei Mei is certainly my type and if you were human I'd jump your bones in a second. But you're a robot and it just doesn't feel right." Hayato admitted in complete annoyance.

"Nicely said, Hayato. Wouldn't you agree Emilia?" Charlotte said looking around. All of the sudden he heard a clapping noise and Emilia was there smiling.

"Yep Char, you were right. I thought he'd do it, but he didn't." Emilia said in amusement.

"What the hell?" Hayato said completely confused.

"Well, you see, when I found out about what happened with you and the vice presidents, I worked on the experiment. Emilia came to visit me when I was working on it and I told her. She volunteered to help me actually which is why she's here.

"I actually had a bet with Char on whether or not you'd do it." Emilia said with a nasty smirk.

Hayato had to admit it was impressive that he had been fooled. "Geez, for once I got played. So Char what do you win since I didn't have sex with Mei Mei?"

"Actually it's Emilia who won. I bet that you would and Emilia said that you wouldn't." Charlotte said laughing.

"Okay, so what did Emilia win?" Hayato groaned. This was already a headache and he was beginning to get a boner.

"Well it's more like what I lost." Charlotte said calmly.

 **LEMON START**

"You see Hayato, what I win is that I get my best friend to lose her virginity." Emilia said as she began to strip. Next to her Charlotte had stripped completely naked and Hayato was impressed with what he saw. Charlotte may have been in the lab all day but she had a healthy B-cup and she had a slim body which suited Hayato nicely. Charlotte then reached into her discarded coat pocket and grabbed a silencer and tossed it into the ground before activating it. Even though it was on the floor Hayato could see a small field of energy that was almost invisible to the naked eye filled the room. He guessed that this was how Charlotte proposed he have sex in public. Since he couldn't see the busty maid he assumed she was taking data.

'So I get two girls instead of one. Works for me.' Hayato thought but as he went to strip himself Emilia stopped him.

"Come on Hayato, you know that's my job but first let's get you warmed up." Emilia said smiling. Emilia started making out with him her naked body pressing against him.

"Uhh….Emilia, what do I do?" Charlotte asked bashfully.

"Char, for right now just give Hayato a blowjob. Here, let me help." Emilia said stopping the makeout session. The young woman unbuckled Hayato's pants and dropped his pants and boxers to the floor. Charlotte looked on shocked as she witnessed Hayato's member for the first time.

"It's huge! And I'm supposed to lick it?" Charlotte said shocked. She had spent a lot of time in research so naturally she didn't have time for romance and she never liked watching porn. So this was her first time seeing a penis of any kind.

"Yep! Here, let me show you" Emilia said as she bent down and licked one side of Hayato's member causing him to groan.

"Okay….here we go." Charlotte said bashfully. As the young woman began to lick the taste bothered her at first, but after a while she got used to it. Soon enough the two were licking his shaft and Charlotte was taking more and more control of it.

"You girls are amazing." Hayato said in shock. All Hayato had to do was sit and enjoy himself. He had to admit that it was going even better than he planned; soon enough though he reached his limit. "Girls! I'm cumming!" he groaned out.

"Hold on a sec, Hayato, I want Char to get as much of this as possible." Emilia said stopping her handiwork. Nodding her understanding Charlotte stopped her work and opened her mouth so Emilia could stroke him to orgasm.

"Here we go!" Hayato yelled as he finally got his release and sent a massive load into Charlotte's mouth.

'Unreal.' Charlotte thought as the semen filled her mouth and when she couldn't hold anymore, it got sprayed all over her body.

"Well that's quite the sight." Hayato said as his release finished.

"Well Hayato, give me a second to get Char ready." Emilia said smiling. The young silver haired girl quickly thrusts her fingers into Charlotte's snatch which caused the scientist to moan out.

"Ahh! Emilia, what are you doing?"

"I'm stimulating your vagina, Char. Hayato's penis is huge and you want to get some lubrication before you get started, especially for your first time." Emilia said as she continued to thrust into her friend as an amused Hayato looked on.

'So am I just gonna watch or am I gonna make this more fun.' Hayato thought to himself. Sure, the scene of Emilia fingering her friend was fun, but not quite enough fun for him. "Hey Emilia, I got an idea."

"What's that, Hayato?" Emilia said calmly stopping her work.

Hayato made is way over to the two girls and grabbed Charlotte placing her on the desk. "Now Emilia, you can prepare Charlotte while I work on you."

"Okay!" Emilia said calmly as she resumed licking Charlotte.

"Oh, and Emilia, I'm not holding back." Hayato said as he slammed into his childhood friend. Hayato sent deep hard thrusts deep into Emilia's pussy as she fingered her friend.

"Ahh! Hayato that's not fair you're supposed to be pleasing Char, not me." Emilia said although the way she tightened up betrayed her feelings.

"Okay then…." Hayato said with a smirk. He reached above the moaning Emilia and started fondling the scientist.

"This is amazing!" Charlotte said happily as the combination of Hayato's hands and Emilia's tongue gave her incredible pleasure.

"Glad you like it." Hayato said happily. Ten minutes later the group of three was finally at their limit.

"What's happening to me? This weird pressure is inside of me?" Charlotte said not being used to her own release.

"You're about to cum, Char. Don't worry about it, you'll enjoy it." Emilia said happily nearing her own release.

"Oh okay, I'm cumming!" Charlotte said before sending her release into Emilia's tongue.

"I'm cumming also!" Hayato said before removing his member and sending a load all over Emilia.

"Ahh, that was amazing!" Charlotte said stunned at her release.

"Oh, don't worry Charlotte, there's more to come." Hayato said happily. Emilia stood to the side knowing that she got her wish.

"Okay Hayato, be gentle." Charlotte said still dazed from her first orgasm.

"Don't worry Char, I will be." Hayato said before gently sliding his member into Charlotte's still dripping snatch. Even though it was her first time Charlotte had little problem thanks to Emilia's efforts earlier.

"Wow, this is incredible. So this is what you and the others do all the time."

"That's right. Although I'll take it easy since it's your first time." Hayato said smirking. True to his word Hayato thrust calmly into the young scientist who was slowly getting used to the feeling of Hayato inside her.

"Ahh this is so good. Keep going" Charlotte said happily.

"Aww, this is unfair. I want some too." Emilia said happily deciding to lick Charlotte's breasts.

"Ah! Emilia that's not fair." Charlotte protested.

"This is sex. As long as you feel good, that's all that matters." Hayato said calmly as he continued his work. After about another ten minutes of effort Hayato was finally ready for his release.

"Are you cumming, Hayato?" Charlotte wondered feeling his muscles flex.

"Yes I am. I'll cum outside, okay?" Hayato said smiling though Emilia was angry at the words.

"No Hayato, cum inside. I want to feel what the others felt." Charlotte said feeling her own release coming.

"Okay then. Here we go!" Hayato said calmly as he slammed his load into the scientist's pussy.

"AHHH!" Charlotte screamed having finally gotten her orgasm. With that Hayato knew his work was done. Looking at Charlotte and Emilia he had to admit it was a better sight than he expected. Hayato then went towards the silencer and turned it off.

 **LEMON END**

"So how did it work, Mei Mei?" Charlotte asked her assistant. Luckily for the scientist there was a shower next to her office so she could wash off. Hayato let the two girls go first so they could wash off the cum. He planned to shower once he went back to the room. Once they were done it was time to analyze the data.

"The field was effective, I couldn't hear anything. Your attempts to increase the maximum time were also effective. It seemed like even though it was 25 minutes you still had plenty of time left."

"Excellent, so now it should last an hour. The field was effective, too." Charlotte said calmly.

"So that's it?" Hayato couldn't believe the scientist had moved on so quickly. Then again the field already returned his stamina something that never quite made sense to him.

"Yep, thanks for the data, Hayato." Charlotte said with a slight blush. She then gave Hayato five of the new silencers and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sure." Hayato responded awkwardly as he left the room. Emilia went off shopping with Noa and Liu since the beach trip was expected to be fun.

Later that day Hayato sat in his room waiting for an e-mail from his buddy, Skye. He told him to investigate Vitaly and any connection to Little Garden. Sadly he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Going to open the door another familiar sight got to him.

"Hey Hayato, is now a bad time?" Noa and Liu said as they looked on nervously.

"Sure girls what's up" Hayato asked calmly.

"Well you see..."

"We wanted to show you our swimsuits." Noa and Liu said bashfully.

"Okay then…." Hayato said happily. Unsurprisingly after showing off the swimsuits the two girls wanted to get some Hayato time and the young man calmly obliged.

The next day Hayato was relatively relaxed as he went to the store with Fritz to get his own suit. It turns out Fritz and Retia did hook up like he suggested and the two were going to start a relationship of their own. Hayato figured he'd get some silencers for them later, a fact Fritz appreciated. When the day was finally over the e-mail he was waiting for finally came. "This is…." Hayato said shocked. It seemed like there was more to those three then Hayato originally expected. Hayato knew that although things were peaceful for now they wouldn't stay that way for long. Though for now he'd just get ready for the beach trip.

That's it for Chapter 10.5. Yeah, there were a few ways I thought of with this and for those who are complaining why he didn't have sex with Mei Mei, the simple reason is that for some reason I'm not comfortable with my character having sex with a robot. Make no mistake, Mei Mei has a body, but aesthetically it doesn't work for me.


	14. The Annoying Aide

Chapter 12: The Annoying Aide

I don't own Hundred. It belongs to its fabulous creator and I simply have the pleasure of using it for this fanfic.

Welcome to Chapter 12. The gang enjoyed a small break after the craziness involved with Sakura on the Zwei islands. Though it was enjoyable for Hayato thanks to a certain nurse; the break came to an end when Claire's older brother appeared. Judar brought Hayato to meet the face behind Liza who turned out to be his and Claire's younger sister. Judar also revealed a savage hunt was on the way and that the goal was to lure out the three hunters he met before. What will Hayato do now?

"AHHH!" Noa Sheldon moaned in happiness as Hayato pumped a load inside her. The young woman collapsed in happiness now that she was filled with Hayato's cum. Noa wanted to get a moment with Hayato for herself, since the mission was going to Liu's hometown. The young man naturally obliged hence the current situation.

"Ahh, that was great, Noa." Hayato said as he kissed her on the head knowing he wouldn't see her for a few days.

"Good, you guys are finally finished. Geez, if I knew she was gonna do that, I would've just met up at the airship. Hayato, you need to get dressed or we're gonna be late and I don't think you wanna explain to Claire or Emilia why either." Liu complained. How much of it was because of the time or the fact she couldn't enjoy Hayato at the moment was another matter entirely.

"Got it, sorry." Hayato said sheepishly as he got dressed. He originally came just to pick up Liu before Noa made her request known. He quickly grabbed the silencer and placed it in his luggage knowing that Charlotte's changes made the silencers rechargeable.

"Okay okay, let's go!" Liu insisted. The two made their way towards the base though Liu was still a bit embarrassed at the way things played out.

(Ship)

"What took you two so long?" Emilia said angrily as she and the rest of the group waited for Hayato's arrival. Everyone who was coming on the mission knew Emilia's secret so she let her hair down and didn't use her bindings. Hayato and Xuemei were joined by Claire, Erica, Liddy, Emilia, Retia, and Fritz. Of course Emilia would have to use her bindings once they arrived, but for now this was a minor reprieve.

"Sorry, Noa wanted to say goodbye." Liu said annoyed.

"Hahaha! The perils of being popular." Fritz said chuckling.

"Anyway…." Claire huffed. "Let's go everyone, since somebody was so late, we have to explain everything on the way." Claire said as the group boarded the airship. The tension was obvious since everybody knew that the purpose of this mission wasn't as cut and dry as Claire originally suggested. Claire explained the mission to the group and that they would be taking out Savages in groups. Fritz and Retia were happy to share a group despite having Liddy with them and the fact that Hayato was going to be with Erica, Claire, and Emilia meant both guys could have some fun. They were told another person would be joining and that they would meet up with them at the base. Emilia groaned upon the realization that the person was from Gudenberg, which meant that it would be someone who put her other secret in danger. After they concluded the meeting Hayato had his own plans.

"Liddy, may I have a word with you? IN PRIVATE." Hayato emphasized more for the girls then for him. After all he wanted to ensure one other thing before they arrived.

"Very well." Liddy nodded. She understood what the young man wanted so the two left.

"He wouldn't go after Liddy too would he?" Erica muttered.

"I don't think so. They're just going to talk. Though I don't know what about." Claire muttered back.

"Hayato, what are you doing?" Emilia shouted wanting to go after her but she was stopped by Liu.

"Emilia, don't worry. Besides, we need to get your bindings on. Most of us know you're a woman, but you're listed as a guy, so we have to bind you up again." Liu calmly revealed. Emilia pouted but went along with the plan.

Meanwhile Liddy and Hayato went to a private area to talk. "So what do you want to ask me?" Liddy asked curiously.

"Listen, I know you're working for Judar and you're after those hunters. But I want you to promise to watch out for everybody that's with us." Hayato said calmly.

"Oh, I'm surprised that's your request. Fritz and Retia are your friends, but you don't strike me as the type to worry about people you don't know." Liddy said coldly

"Normally I don't. But my buddy Skye told me about your boss's ex-lover. I'm just worried that something else might happen on this trip." Hayato said smugly. Liddy all of the sudden slammed Hayato against the wall grabbing him by the neck. The killing intent was obvious and Hayato knew he hit a nerve.

"How did you know that? You'll tell me who this friend is now?" Liddy yelled angrily.

"Temper temper. Claire doesn't know about you and I'm gonna keep it that way. However, I will not let my friends be put in danger." Hayato said with a steely gaze.

Liddy removed her grip and relaxed. The young man could've caused plenty of trouble but he chose to be diplomatic. "Very well. I'll do what you ask and I'll keep your secret. You just look after Lady Claire."

"Fine by me." Hayato said with a smirk. He didn't want anybody getting too suspicious as that would ruin his own fun. When the two returned Claire looked to him and wondered just what the young man was doing.

"What was that about?" Claire wondered.

"Don't worry Claire, we just had a chat." Hayato said kissing her on the cheek.

"You're so troublesome." Claire groaned as the group arrived. Emilia soon returned and she was sporting the bindings that meant she was now Emile. Like that the group made their way towards the base at last. Hopefully there would be no more drama, but Hayato knew things were about to get interesting. When the group finally arrived at the base they made their way towards their rooms and then things got really interesting.

"Lady Emilia, it's you!" A voice shrieked in happiness. Soon a figure quickly rushed towards them and plowed into Emilia.

'You've gotta be kidding me, of all people, it's her….' Emilia groaned in thought. On top of the young woman was a girl in a blue jacket and short blue skirt. Her skin was a little darker than Emilia's and her hair was a light gray which matched her eyes. She was wearing black shoes that wouldn't look out of place in a school yard.

"Uhh….what's going on?" Fritz wondered. He could tell that something interesting was about to happen.

"Don't worry about it Fritz, we'll catch up with you guys later." Hayato groaned in annoyance he knew things were about to get fun as he looked at the new arrival.

"Princess, it's so good to see you." The person in question said happily.

"Hello….Claudia." Emilia groaned.

"So Emilia, gonna introduce me to your friend?" Hayato asked with a raised eyebrow. As he got a further look at the girl he was impressed. He could tell she had a decent bust, one that wouldn't lose to Emilia's. Unfortunately for Hayato he got the sense he wouldn't be able to find out. Something about the girl told him he wouldn't be having much fun with her.

Claudia wasn't happy at the relaxed tone so confronted the young man. "How dare you. You're speaking to Emilia Gudenberg, third in line for the throne."

Emilia coughed so she could get control. "Claudia, introduce yourself first." Emilia wasn't happy and she knew this would be a real headache.

"As you wish, Princess." Claudia said politely. Turning towards Hayato she used a very militaristic tone. "Claudia Loetty of Gudenberg, I'm one of the Princess's personal aides."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Hayato Kisaragi, Emilia's classmate." Hayato said politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hayato." Claudia said kindly. "Now Lady Emilia, let's return to Gudenberg."

"No, I won't. I'm in love with Hayato. I don't want to leave his side. Sorry Claudia, but I won't be going anywhere." Emilia insisted grabbing onto Hayato.

"Hmph! We'll see about that." Emilia said haughtily. "Kisaragi Hayato, I challenge you to a battle. Defeating you will prove that you are unworthy to sit at Lady Emilia's side."

"Uhh, nope, not doing this right now." Hayato said as he left the two in annoyance. Emilia and Claudia followed Hayato, with the latter hoping to stir things up with him later.

The three eventually met up with Claire who revealed that Claudia would be part of their team which was incredibly annoying news to Hayato. Though she once again tried to face off against him Hayato declined.

Since the mission would begin the next day, Hayato mostly spent time with Fritz and the other men, much to the girl's irritation. Unfortunately Claudia still spied on him. Rather poorly he might add. At the moment Fritz and Hayato were showering next to each other.

"So you gonna stop her?" Fritz said amused. They just finished playing a game of soccer with some other members of the group. The young woman had done a poor job hiding and he knew she was watching. She couldn't see him at the moment but she was sure to be paying attention.

"No, she's an annoyance, but for the moment I don't need to worry." Hayato said nonchalantly.

"Shame, though I get the sense she's got quite the body. I'm sure she could be 'convinced' to calm down." Fritz said teasingly.

Hayato would admit he agreed with the idea that she had quite the body, but he wasn't in any hurry to bed yet another girl. He had enough trouble with the ones he was currently with. "She wants to prove that I'm unworthy, but I see no reason to push things for now. Plus the type of convincing your thinking of won't happen" Hayato said as the two made their way back to the barracks. To his amusement a letter was waiting for him.

'Hey Hayato, it's me, Liu. I know the mission starts soon but I wanted to spend some time with you. I hope you don't mind. My home address is below so please come see me.' Hayato read the letter in amusement. Liu always did have a complex because of the others, and considering the circumstances, he didn't mind indulging her for a bit.

"See ya Fritz, I'm heading out." Hayato said chuckling. Fritz nodded figuring that the letter was a date invitation. As he walked off the base towards the town he figured he would finally get some time to relax. Unfortunately his little spy was at it again.

'Where is that man going? I must tell Lady Emilia.' Claudia thought to herself as she walked to find her master. Claudia dragged Emilia into the town and soon found Hayato and Liu walking together. The aide was convinced that something unsavory would occur.

"Claudia, we shouldn't be here." Emilia said calmly. Hayato hadn't done anything yet but Emilia was certain the young man knew they were following them. Plus he didn't need Claudia finding out about Hayato's relationships.

"Umm, should we do something about them?" Liu said nervously. As Emilia figured Hayato and Liu were aware of them following.

"No, this is our date tonight and I don't want to interrupt it for a minor annoyance." Hayato said calmly.

"It's too late. It's clear she won't stop till she gets her fight. Don't worry, if you use my family's dojo you can fight her. After that we can have some fun." Liu said as she kissed him on the cheek to Claudia's annoyance and Emilia's concern.

"I KNEW IT!" Claudia yelled foolishly. Hayato and Liu turned towards them and Hayato was not happy.

"Uhh, hi there, Hayato." Emilia said nervously.

"I knew you were unworthy of Lady Emilia. Now it's time to put you in your place!" Claudia said haughtily.

"Very well Claudia, you can have your fight. We'll have to go somewhere else to do it, but I'll prove how foolish you've been." Hayato said incredibly annoyed.

"Hmph, you'll be easy to beat." Claudia huffed.

"Follow me everyone." Liu instructed. The group made their way to Liu's dojo and Claudia and Hayato got ready to go.

"Okay everyone, the rules are simple. No Hundreds and once a person is hit, the battle ends." Liu reveals sternly. Hayato and Claudia nodded at the words.

"Hmph, this won't take long, and once I win, I'm taking Lady Emilia back to Gudenberg." Claudia said smirking. Her weapon of choice was a black spiked mace attached to a chain.

"Very well." Hayato said calmly. Hayato was using a simple bamboo sword though in truth he didn't need it.

"Hmm no stakes of your own." Claudia said haughtily.

"No, despite my desire to punish you, the mission is tomorrow so I'll hold back." Hayato said calmly.

"Battle begin!" Liu said calmly.

"Take this!" Claudia screamed out as she flung the mace right at Hayato the young man easily sidestepped the attack and knocked the mace to the ground throwing Claudia off balance.

"It's over, Claudia." Hayato said calmly before charging the young girl.

"That was a mistake." Claudia said smugly as she pulled the chain back hoping to surprise him from behind.

"No it wasn't." Hayato said calmly ducking out of the way. Claudia had no time to react and it hit her right in the face knocking her out.

"MATCH OVER!" Liu announced.

"Great. Let's go, Liu. Emilia can deal with her." Hayato said calmly. Leaving the knocked out girl on the ground.

When Claudia eventually got up she noticed that the only person left was Emilia. Realizing she had lost, the girl was angry, but remained determined. "Lady Emilia I will deal with that bastard."

Emilia was happy to see her friend was alright but was worried at the same time. "Listen to me, Claudia. Hayato is very strong. In fact he could've easily beaten you without his weapon."

"Lady Emilia…."

"No, this is time to listen." Emilia insisted. "Hayato has a few girls that like him and yes it's annoying that I have to compete with other girls for his affection. However, Hayato saved my life in Gudenberg and I feel like I must fight for him." Emilia said honestly.

"Very well, Lady Emilia. I'll watch over the young man to ensure that he is truly worthy." Claudia insisted.

"Alright." Emilia said happily.

(Liu's room)

Hayato and Liu just finished having sex in her bed and the latter was thrilled at the chance. Despite the interruption from Claudia Liu was still happy to have her moment with Hayato since she knew they would be in short supply once the mission began. Unfortunately the young man was focused on something else which Liu noticed. "Hayato, what's wrong?"

"Do you remember the group that attacked the savages when I was with Sakura?"

"Yeah, what about them?" Liu asked curiously.

"I sensed them again for a brief moment in town. I'll need to inform Claire when we get back, but I get the feeling that Savages aren't our only enemies." Hayato said calmly.

"I see. Just be careful Hayato." Liu said worriedly.

"I will." Hayato said as he kissed her on the head. 'It's not me that I'm worried about. It's the others.' Hayato thought hoping that this was a minor annoyance but figuring that this time he would have to face off against the "variant brats".

That's it for Chapter 12. Yeah, I just decided to have him troll Claudia and call it a day. There's plenty more to be done but that is a minor annoyance for now. Next chapter the mission begins and a trick by Claudia leads to an interesting moment for Hayato and Claire.


	15. Savage Night Part 1 Secrets

Chapter 13: Savage Night Part 1: Secrets

I don't own Hundred. It belongs to its fabulous creator and I simply have the pleasure of using them for this fanfic.

Welcome to Chapter 13. Last time Hayato's mission began and things got interesting for our boy. Hayato made sure to warn Liddy not to put his two friends in danger aware of her true allegiance, but his run in with one of Emilia's aide's from Gudenberg was certainly memorable. Now the hunt for savages is about to begin.

"Okay everyone, so we're clear on the plan, right?" Liu said calmly as she gave the orders. It was time to begin the hunt and Lui was leading the forces.

"Of course. We land and start destroying savages the minute we get there. The five of us will work together and it'll be easy." Hayato said sternly. His group consisted of Claire, Hayato, Emilia, and Erica along with Emilia's aide. It was clear to Hayato that the girl had a beef with him and that she was going out of her way to antagonize him.

"That's right, Hayato, but be careful. This is our first major mission so we need to be efficient." Claire warned.

"Hmph, that man is useless so it doesn't matter." Claudia retorted.

"Well considering you lost easily to that useless man, what does that make you?" Hayato fired right back. He wasn't exactly a huge fan of the girl and this was not helping.

"ENOUGH!" Emilia said angrily. This was going to drive her crazy and she hoped to work things out. "We have to work together guys. Claudia, don't insult Hayato and Hayato, please work together with her." Emilia pleaded.

"Fine by me." Hayato huffed.

"Same." Claudia huffed as well.

'This could be troublesome.' Claire thought trying to figure out how to solve the problem at hand.

(Scene Skip)

The morning session worked out fine for Hayato all things considered. He even managed to get a hold of Fritz and found out he and Retia were with two new people and Liddy. The first girl was a short tan skinned girl who used twin swords and a girl with long blonde hair who wore what most would describe as an RPG mages outfit. Luckily they were doing well and that relieved Hayato a bit. He couldn't explain it but he knew that the group was in danger if they slacked off.

"Lady Emilia, we worked great. Poor Hayato couldn't do a thing." Claudia teased.

Hayato ignored her since he was holding back for a reason. He couldn't quite explain it but he felt like somebody was watching them and he wanted to relax. "Well, as long as they get destroyed we'll be fine."

'That's odd.' Claire thought to herself. With Hayato's personality she figured he would be far harsher to the girl. "By the way, be careful, there's a possibility of rain. That will complicate things." Claire said calmly. The group acknowledged the words and went back to work.

(Scene Skip)

"This watch is totally unfair!" Claudia said angrily as they kept watch. Claire decided to have Claudia go with Hayato and her. Erica and Emilia were a separate group.

"I agree, it's unfair that prez is monopolizing Hayato!" Emilia said angrily.

"It actually makes perfect sense. You and Erica are a good team because of your versatility and Claudia and I are both blunt force battlers. Claire's only with us because teamwork is an issue." Hayato said calmly.

"That's right, Emilia Gudenberg. Plus I know that this is the team with the least distractions." Claire added. She was determined to deter Claudia and part of that came from getting her to trust Hayato. The first shift was Erica and Emilia.

Hayato wanted to relax while Emilia and Erica had the shift, but he was focused on other things. Those three that he saw with Sakura were his priority; He couldn't confirm it but he knew they had arrived. "What are they waiting for?" Hayato muttered.

"Hayato, don't worry about the savages. The weather is the only thing stopping us. Especially since you haven't used most of your power yet" Claire reassured.

"Yeah I know. Still something else is bothering me." Hayato said calmly.

"Hmph, some savage are worrying you. Perhaps you shouldn't be on this mission at all." Claudia snorted.

"Claudia, you have no idea what you're talking about." Hayato retorted. This bothered Claire even more since Hayato was extremely perceptive. Soon the time came for their shift and Claire was determined to figure out what Hayato was hiding.

(Scene Skip)

The time for Claire's shift had arrived and she knew that her only chance of getting a hold of Hayato was to use her feminine charms. She doubted the young man had any silencers on him, but since everyone here knew about the weird relationships she figured Hayato wouldn't worry. "So Hayato, what's bothering you?" Claire asked innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm doing just fine." Hayato lied. He was right and Claire knew something was wrong. He didn't want to reveal his suspicions so decided to play it cool.

'Just as planned.' Claudia muttered to herself. Her attempts to beat the young man in a fight had failed so now she was determined to use his other side. She remembered him kissing that girl Liu, and from watching them interact knew the president was attracted to him as well. This would be her chance. "Umm….I'm gonna go scout." Claudia said. She figured if he was more amorous that this would be the time to do it. As she left the blonde president made her move.

'Good, she's gone.' Claire thought. Now was her chance to 'convince' Hayato to reveal what's going on. "Hey Hayato, what are you hiding?" Claire said seductively. She was half glad Liddy was in another group because she would never let her do what she wanted.

"I'm not hiding anything, Claire." Hayato said nonchalantly.

"Well since we have some time, how about a little quickie? I'm sure one of your silencers could help." Claire said before pressing her body to Hayato.

'So that's her plan. Seduce me and get me to tell her my concerns.' Hayato thought. "Claire, that's a terrible idea. If we do that then what happens if there is a savage attack nearby? We need to act as soon as possible in that case right?" Hayato responded. He did want a quickie but the time wasn't quite right.

"Hmph, okay. But you are hiding something." Claire said angrily.

Hayato found it funny how Claire was so determined to figure out what he was hiding. "Well if you must know then-" Hayato started to say but was interrupted by Claudia.

"Umm, excuse me, it seems like there's a savage by the lake." Claudia said having arrived back from her scouting. She didn't see anything but figured that this would be the best way to lure this side of him out. After all in a private setting he wouldn't have to worry about the rest of the group.

(AN: If only she knew)

'Perfect.' Claire thought to herself. "Okay, then Hayato and I will go check it out." Claire said happily.

'Oh great, Claire's falling right into her trap.' Hayato thought calmly. Claire walked away but as she did Hayato went over to Claudia.

"What do you want?" Claudia said angrily.

"I want to thank you for telling us about the savage and not attacking it." Hayato said out loud as he got close to Claudia who was a bit nervous. "By the way I'm well aware of what you're planning and it won't work." Hayato whispered happily.

"What do you mean 'what I'm planning'?" Claudia said hesitantly.

Hayato knew that now was the time to make his move. "Claudia, my dear, I know you care about Emilia. I do also. However, if you know her the way I do, you'd realize how foolish you are."

"What are you talking about?" Claudia responded with fury.

"Let me tell you a little secret. Emilia went as far as to disguise herself as a boy just to possibly find me. She risked plenty of things just on the possibility she could see me again." Hayato said smugly.

"You're lying! Lady Emilia wouldn't do something that reckless!" Claudia insisted fervently. It almost made Hayato chuckle how naïve she was.

"Yet she did. Once she found me things got more heated. I've seen as much of her body as anybody and enjoyed it also. In fact I've slept with her, that girl Liu, and a few other girls really." Hayato said calmly. Hayato placed his hand on her cheek and teased her. His cold eyes paralyzed Claudia and the girl wondered just what kind of person Hayato Kisaragi really was.

"That's not true. Lady Emilia would never fall for a man like that." Claudia said with a weak protest

"You can ask her once I leave. Trust me, I could ignore the savage and fuck Claire right in front of her and Emilia wouldn't bat an eyelash." Hayato teased as he removed his hand and left towards the trail.

'He's lying. He must be lying!' Claudia said in denial. Hayato's words shook her and she had to get answers.

(Scene Skip)

Hayato and Claire followed the trail and for the longest time were unable to find a savage. "Hmph, I knew she was lying." Hayato said angrily. This was just a boring attempt to try and turn Emilia against him.

"It's fine, let's make our way towards the lake. If not we can use it to take a bath. I'm sure that will work nicely." Claire said happily. In truth she realized the same thing but decided it was time to make her own power move.

"Fine fine." Hayato said angrily. Soon enough they did indeed find a savage and easily defeated it. Unfortunately Claire got dirty and decided to go to the lake to wash herself off.

(Base camp)

"Hmm, Claudia, where are Claire and Hayato?" Emilia asked as she and Erica came out to switch. Claudia was still dazed from Hayato's cold words.

"Lady Emilia, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Is it true that you disguised yourself as a male and put your body at risk just for that man?" Claudia pleaded.

"Yes it is. I'm guessing Hayato told you." Emilia groaned. She was hoping to talk to Claudia later but Hayato clearly had others ideas "I love Hayato, and although I'm competing with all of these women, I know I'll win him in the end." Emilia said confidently.

"But why, Lady Emilia. You're a princess. You could have any man in the world. Why this one?"

"Because Hayato saved my life. When I was younger Hayato saved me when a savage attacked us. He managed to suck the blood out, and thanks to that I survived."

"Lady Emilia…."

"Claudia Loetty, it may not mean anything coming from an outsider, but listen carefully." Erica said calmly having appeared from the tent at the same time. "Hayato Kisaragi is many things, and not all of them are good. However he will do everything he can for those important to him." Erica was referring to Emilia for sure but she also knew it applied to her and Claire. She may have hated the man at first, but his personality eventually won her over.

"Hmph, we'll see" Claudia said angrily. Her opinion had changed from the words of the brown haired girl but she would wait to pass judgement until later.

(Lake)

"You should join me, Hayato!" Claire said happily. When they arrived at the lake Claire quickly stripped naked and got into the water. She was used to Hayato seeing her naked at this point and hoped she could use that against the young man.

"As amazing as this sounds, Claire, I'm not in the mood." Hayato responded calmly.

"You're always in the mood and now you're hesitating." Claire pouted.

Hayato realized that Claire wanted answers and knew that he'd have to do this the fun way. "Fine Claire, if you want to know what's going on, I'll tell you. However, I can guarantee you won't like what I have to say."

"Finally, it's obvious you weren't fighting for a reason." Claire said angrily.

"Do you remember when your brother showed me the truth about LIZA?" Hayato said sternly.

"Yes, what about it?"

"The truth is he wanted to see if I could wake her up. My guess is that Judar wanted to use my incredible power to get her moving again."

"What does that have to with this?" Claire said angrily.

"It's simple. Judar wants to lure those kids out as bait. He wants to lure Vitaly out of hiding." Hayato said happily.

"Why would he do that?" Claire asked worriedly.

"It's simple. Judar is hoping Vitaly is going to do something that will force LIZA to awaken."

"But that's horrible." Claire said nervously. After all Liza was her sister and if her brother was trying to harm

"Yes, I know. That's not the worst part. I think his plan has worked. Vitaly is preparing to act and it began on Zwei Islands." Hayato said with a concerned expression.

"You mean…." Claire gasped coming to a realization.

"That's right. Those little brats are going to attack once the savages have worn us out. That's why I haven't been fighting. I wanted to save my strength so if those three actually attack again I'm ready."

"You overestimate those three, plus with all of us here, we should be fine." Claire said confidently.

"Claire listen carefully. Those three were sent by somebody who used to work for Warslan so she knows all about savages. She sent that group to Zwei islands knowing that we would get involved and that means-" Hayato started to say but Claire interrupt.

"How did you know Vitaly used to work for Warslan?" Claire asked accusingly.

"Simple, I did my research. I like knowing what I'm up against and I got my friend to find out all the information he could." Hayato said confidently. "I'm certain something will-" Hayato started to say but he was interrupted when they got an emergency call.

"What's going on?" Claire asked as she moved towards the shore. Hayato checked his monitor while Claire got dressed again.

"This is Hayato, what's wrong?" Hayato screamed into the monitor.

"Hayato, this is Fritz. We're under attack. Remember those three kids from the Zwei islands? They're back!" Fritz tried to say more but was cut off.

"Damn it, we're too late!" Hayato said angrily.

"No we aren't." Claire said determined. "I can go assist Fritz and the others. You tell Erica and the others at the tent what's happened." From the determined expression on her face Hayato knew he could trust her.

"Fine then Claire. Just be careful." Hayato said before grabbing the girl in a tight embrace.

"What are you doing, Hayato?" Claire said blushing heavily.

"Wishing you good luck." Hayato said as he gave the girl a passionate kiss. The two clashed tongues for a little bit and both parties enjoyed it; unfortunately for Claire the situation demanded she get moving.

"See you, Hayato." Claire said as she flew towards the location where Fritz and the others were supposed to be.

That's it for Chapter 13. Well this was a fun one to write. Don't worry though next chapter will be mostly battle based. I thought I'd switch things up because Hayato is far too smart not to realize what an obvious trick Claudia was planning. The Claire dynamic plus Erica's speech adds to the fun. But anyway next chapter the battle begins and the three prove to be just as problematic for Claire as Hayato expected.


	16. Savage Night Part 2 Hunters

Chapter 14: Savage Night Part 2 Hunters

I don't own Hundred. It belongs to its fabulous creator and I simply have the pleasure of using them for this fanfic.

Welcome to Chapter 14. Last time the savage mission got into its first phase as Hayato and gang began to attack the savages on the island. Between the feud with Emilia's aide and the savages, Hayato's mood was souring. When nightfall came circumstances led to Hayato revealing the true reason for his hesitation which shocked Claire. Of course to finish the day Hayato got a call from Fritz saying they were attacked.

(30 minutes earlier)

Fritz and Retia were sitting in the tent relaxing. Thanks to all the savages the two were worn out and Fritz seemed to be in the mood to relax. "So Retia, how about we get a quickie in while the others are scouting?"

"Fritz, we can't do that. Ignoring Liddy, the other two girls aren't a part of this. We'll make Little Garden look bad." Retia insisted.

"Fine fine. But I do have one of the silencers if you want to do that." Fritz said smirking as he reached for his bag.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you two." Liddy interrupted as she barged into their tent. Since she was a spy sent by Judar, Liddy was aware of many things in the school.

"Hey, I get it, we gotta stay focused, but come on this sucks. I'm with four beautiful women and I gotta stay calm. I bet Hayato is having all kinds of fun." Fritz groaned.

"He isn't going to do anything. He's far too cautious for those things." Liddy admitted.

"I don't see why he would need to be cautious." Retia said surprisingly.

"Well let's just say-" Liddy started to reveal something but was interrupted by a radio alert.

"This is group C, we have a problem! We're under attack and not from the savages!" A young man screamed in terror.

"WHAT!?" Liddy and Fritz said at the same time.

"Report! Report!" Liddy screamed out.

"We're being overwhelmed! AHHH!" The person screamed before the signal was cut off.

"Damn it we're too late!" Liddy cursed.

"What are you talking about? What are you hiding?" Fritz accused.

"Fine, I'll tell you the truth. I'm a spy sent by Claire's brother Judar to watch over her. I believe she's aware of that, but only to a certain degree." Liddy said calmly.

"What's your point?" Fritz said nonchalantly. During one of his chats with Hayato he learned about his suspicion about Liddy.

"Do you remember those three you met on the Zwei Islands? The one's Kisaragi Hayato let go?"

"You don't mean…?" Retia said realizing what was going on.

"That we're here to capture them, right?" Fritz said angrily realizing that they'd been used by Little Garden.

"Yeah we are. I'll go tell the others." Liddy revealed solemnly. A few minutes later after telling the others what happened and prepared for battle. Soon enough the whole group was prepared for battle and the three arrived. Unfortunately they were stronger than the group imagined.

"Damn it! They're stronger than I thought." Fritz cursed. He reached for his com link and reached out to Hayato and anybody else who could hear him.

"Don't worry, I can hold them off. You get the others to safety!" Liddy said angrily.

"Got it. I just called for reinforcements; hopefully they can get to us quickly. He and Claire are the only ones who are a match for these guys!" Fritz yelled out. He was exhausted but he would do what he could.

"Alright, we'll work together and try to stall until backup arrives." Liddy said calmly as they began the battle. Liddy already knew they were at a huge disadvantage. The three hunters were a strong team. The young man was a powerhouse fighter who was every bit as strong as Hayato and Claire. The girl with black hair and an eyepatch was able to trace weapons which made her a dangerous foe. The third had purple pigtails and she was a melee fighter. This group was definitely tough and it took everything Liddy and Fritz had to hold them off. Retia got the other two to safety though she was definitely worn out.

"Hmm, you guys are tough, that's for sure, but reinforcements are on their way." Liddy said calmly.

(Scene skip)

While Claire went to help Fritz, Hayato made his way back to alert the rest of his team. Although he didn't have much time he got a message out to Charlotte asking her to monitor everything that was happening and save the data. Charlotte didn't question it since she had grown to believing in the young man. Though when he finally arrived at his basecamp it was clear the girls were already aware of what happened.

"So Claire went to protect Fritz and the others, right?" Erica said sternly.

"Yeah, this won't be easy. My bet is it's those brats from before. Glad my suspicious nature got the best of me." Hayato chuckled.

"Wait, you mean…." Claudia gasped.

"Yes Claudia, I didn't fight because I had a feeling those brats would arrive. It's not that I was afraid of the savages, but these brats are brutal. Erica and I will go back Claire up. Emilia, you and Claudia need to go to other bases and try to get as much information about them as we can." Hayato insisted. 

"Got it!" Emilia said happily. The two were about to separate but Claudia yelled out.

"Kisaragi Hayato!"

"What is it, Claudia Loetty? We don't have time!" Erica yelled angrily.

"Be careful." Claudia said softly.

"Got it." Hayato said happily as he and Erica sped towards Claire. As he walked away Emilia seemed shocked at her aide's kind words.

"Ho ho, are you falling for Hayato, Claudia?" Emilia teased.

"N-N-N-No Lady Emilia! I'm simply saying that because if something happens to him you'll be upset." Claudia protested; though a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Whatever…." Emilia said as she sped away. Claudia followed and the group went to back up other groups.

(Scene Skip)

"Well then I guess it's time to finish you off." The male hunter said as he was about to finish off an exhausted Fritz. All of the sudden a cannon blast zipped by the young hunter which he quickly dodged.

"Not so fast. I won't let you get to one of my precious students!" Claire said regally as she stood on top of a rock overlooking the queen.

"Who's that, Krovanh?" The girl with the eyepatch said worriedly.

"Our opponent is the Perfect Queen, Nesat." The young man revealed.

"That's right, so you should probably surrender." Claire said sternly. Unfortunately for Claire the weather picked up and that changed everything.

"HAHAHA! Just what we needed; sorry queenie, but your cannons are useless now!" Krovanh said happily. "Nesat, Nakri, we can still win this." The young man growled as he charged Claire.

(Scene Skip)

Hayato ran to meet with the girls after the warning. Once he told the others the situation they quickly assembled and moved towards Claire and the others. As they moved quickly Claudia stayed behind speaking to Hayato.

"Listen Hayato Kisaragi, I'm sorry." Claudia said regrettably.

"Hmm? Why the apology?" Hayato wondered.

"Lady Emilia talked to me and I realized that you aren't as bad as I thought. I know you've gone out of you way to look out for her. So I apologize." Claudia said regrettably.

"Fine then. I forgive you. However your punishment has to wait until later." Hayato teased as he quickly moved up towards Erica and Emilia.

"Hmph, so are you finished flirting? We have to hurry because Lady Claire is in trouble." Erica huffed angrily.

"Yeah, I know. Her cannons are useless in this rain and those guys are no doubt trained in physical combat." Hayato groaned. "Hey Emilia, we're pushing it big time, get ready!" Hayato shouted as he increased the speed of his thrusters. 'Be careful, Claire.' Hayato thought worried.

(Scene Skip)

"Damn it!" Claire cursed as she dodged yet another attack. Things couldn't have gone worse for her if she tried thanks to the rain. Her beam cannons, her pride and joy, were neutralized and her physical skills were strong, but not enough against this young man.

"Hahaha! The Perfect Queen is no match for us!" Krovanh jeered.

"Hmph don't worry, I'll be fine." Claire said angrily although that brief moment was enough for him to sneak behind her yet again. This time he attacked her as opposed to the canons earlier. Claire screamed in pain knowing that this wasn't enough. 'Erica, Liddy, I wasn't strong enough this time. Hayato, please protect my sister and Little Garden' Claire thought to herself. She knew this was it and now she was finished.

"It's over!" Krovanh yelled as he prepared to finish the job.

"Not so fast!" A voice shouted as chains managed to bind the young man who had thus far been dominating her.

"Erica! It's you!" Claire said calmly as she turned towards the voice.

"Yes it's me. We got here in time." Erica said happily binding the young man.

"Hah! This won't help you!" Krovanh jeered.

"Oh you couldn't be more wrong." Hayato said calmly as he appeared in front of the young man. "Sorry for keeping you waiting princess, your knight has arrived" Hayato teased as he reached down towards a desperate Claire.

"Thank you, Hayato." Claire said visibly relieved despite the teasing.

"Erica, release him. This battle is mine." Hayato said calmly. Erica nodded before removing the bindings. "Claire, you relax for now. Emilia and Claudia can take out the eyepatch girl. Erica can fight off the other girl and I'll deal with our friend here." Hayato said with a grim smile.

"Got it!" Claire said retreating.

"Well, my friend, this time I'm not letting you get away." Hayato said sternly before activating his own variant powers.

"Hmm, let's see you try." Krovanh shouted before charging Hayato with his weapon. Thanks to Hayato's new powers and speed the young man quickly dodged the attack and countered with his own swords strike which hit the mark.

(Emilia and Claudia)

"So Lady Emilia, it's time to go. This person is clearly very talented." Claudia said confidently.

"Yeah, I know!" Emilia shouted out.

"Hmph, Trace on!" Nesat said softly. Soon the girl was equipped with the same setup as Emilia.

"Impossible, she can trace Lady Emilia's weapons?" Claudia said in shock.

'Hmm not bad. Most hundreds would have a huge problem against this. However I'm not most.' Emilia thought happily as she began her charge.

(Hayato's battle)

Hayato was stuck in a tight grudge match against the young man whose name he would learn is Krovanh. As they fought he could feel a determination that was rare in most people but one that he understood. "Hey big guy, tell me something. Why are you doing this for Vitaly?" Hayato asked calmly.

"Hah! A spoiled brat like you could never understand it." Krovanh jeered. "Nesat, Nakri, and I are orphans. The savages destroyed our homes and left us with nothing. We fought hard just to survive but it was never enough!"

'I see, so these guys are basically what I would've been had it not been for the institution.' Hayato thought solemnly. "I get it now. Vitaly promised you hope for the future. A way that you could be with your friends without worrying." Hayato said calmly as he dodged an attack.

"That's right and I'll do anything to help my friends!" Krovanh shouted as he continued to push himself.

"Then why are you putting them at risk? Do you honestly believe Vitaly can be trusted?" Hayato yelled as the two clashed.

"I don't care because Vitaly can give us the peace we need!" Krovanh shouted once more.

(Unknown area)

"What the hell is this?" A young man shouted as he looked at a group of five or six monitors. On one screen was Hayato's battle with Krovanh and his team along with the other battles. On the other screens were heat readings. It seemed like the young man was watching the battles happen. What bothered the young man was a massive heat reading that he didn't expect. Although it took the young man a moment he realized what it was. "Damn it, Hayato's in trouble." The young man said in worry before getting to his screen and beginning to type.

(Battlefield)

"This is getting old" Hayato groaned as the battle continued. He'd manage to hold off Krovanh. Meanwhile the others were handling their business. All of the sudden his com link comes on and a surprising voice cued in.

"Hayato! Hayato! Can you read me?" The voice said nervously.

"Skye, what the hell man? I'm kinda busy!" Hayato said in half shock half anger.

"You have to get out of there. I don't know how, but there's a massive savage that's nearby you at the lake, and if all indications are right, this thing is a true monster." Skye said calmly.

"Hold on a minute, Skye" Hayato shouted as he dodged an attack. Turning towards the leader of his group he shouted again. "Claire! I need you to tell the base to scan the lake and see if they sense anything!" Hayato said as he tried to dodge an attack.

"Why would you ask that?" Claire wondered as she dodged an attack from her opponent.

"Let's just say I have a friend who believes we have a huge problem on our hands!" Hayato said angrily. "EVERYBODY! STOP FIGHTING!" Hayato shouted which caused everyone including Krovanh and his team to stop.

"What's the deal, don't tell me you're giving up." Krovanh said cockily.

"No, it's because I think we have a huge problem." Hayato said nervously.

'If Hayato is nervous that's saying something.' Claire thought to herself. "Chris, did you hear us? Scan the lake in case…" Claire would've continued but a massive roar silenced her.

"What the hell was that?" Claire screamed.

"Lady Claire! A massive creature has just appeared out of the lake. It appears to be a savage but there's something different about it."

"WHAT?!" Claire shouted as everyone nearby looked towards the lake what they saw stunned everybody

"Well crap." Hayato groaned. The savage was indeed there and this one was different from the others. It was reminiscent of a giant mechanical dragonfly.

"What is that thing?" Krovanh gasped. It was a nervous sentiment shared by everyone else.

"It's trouble and from the looks of it that bastard's about to fire." Hayato said panicking. Everyone looked on as the giant dragonfly opened up its mouth preparing to fire an attack.

That's it for Chapter 14. Yeah I know cliffhangers and all, but it's my style. Next chapter the new savage forces everybody to work together. Of course once it's resolved there are a lot of questions that needed to be answered.


	17. Savage Night Part 3 Unholy Alliance

Chapter 15: Savage Night Part 3 Unholy Alliance

I don't own Hundred. It belongs to its fabulous creator and I simply have the pleasure of using them for this fanfic.

Welcome to Chapter 15. Things seemed to finally calm down at the end of the day so much so that Fritz could have some fun. Unfortunately the fun was short lived when the three hunters Hayato and gang encountered on the Zwei Islands returned. The group proved to be a difficult match not only for Fritz, but Claire as well. Hayato came back and evened the odds. Unfortunately a new surprise appeared in a massive savage. Now what will Hayato do?

The group looked on in shock as the giant dragonfly prepared an attack and from everyone's experience the threat was now clear. 'Shit! If that attack hits, we're gonna have some major damage on our hands.' Hayato thought to himself. He was taken out of his musing by a brown bag that appeared on the ground.

"Here, these are your hundreds! I'll take them in exchange for this core." Krovanh said as he dropped a brown bag. Before Hayato could say anything, Krovanh charged the monster as it prepared to fire. Unfortunately for Krovanh, his attack was blocked by an energy barrier that appeared out of nowhere.

"You have got to be kidding me! It can make a barrier on its own?" Hayato groaned. With that ability at its disposal it would be extremely difficult for the group to beat the beast.

"He's done for." Claire said nervously as the attack continued to charge. When the beast finally fired it was headed straight for Krovanh who was helpless despite bracing himself. Luckily for the young man, Hayato caught him before he slammed onto the ground.

"Why did you save me?" Krovanh groaned. He was clearly in pain and he didn't have much left.

"You may be a pain in the ass, but you're still worth saving. We gotta deal with big ugly here and I could use all the help I could get." Hayato groaned.

"Hey Skye, come in, can you still hear me?" Hayato said into his com link knowing his friend was waiting.

"Hayato, who are you talking to?" Claire wondered in confusion.

"Yeah, Hayato. I can hear ya. What's up?" Skye responded.

"This thing has an energy barrier that's blocking our attacks. I need you to come up with a way to get around it." Hayato insisted.

"Sure man, give me a second." Skye said as he typed on his keyboard. A minute later he was ready to go and he needed a little help. "Hey Little Garden HQ, can you read me?" Skye said to the shock of Charlotte and the HQ. Skye already hacked into their systems earlier and that's why he was already aware of the beast's barrier.

"Who are you and how did you connect to us?" Charlotte said in shock.

"For right now you can call me Skye. Let's just say I'm a friend." Skye said to his shock.

"Wait a minute; your name wouldn't happen to be Skye LaForce, would it?" Charlotte asked in shock.

"Yes, that's me and now's not the time for friendly chats. We gotta work fast because that thing can destroy your fighters, but if we work together we can beat it." Skye said calmly.

"Wait a minute! Hayato, what's going on?" Claire said confused as she tried to pay attention to the person somehow communicating with Little Garden.

"Let me explain it, Claire Harvey. As Charlotte said, I'm Skye LaForce. I'm a scientist like Charlotte, but I'm also an excellent hacker and information specialist. Here's the deal, big and ugly over there is an artificial creation. That attack and the shield are proof of that."

"Wait, somebody created that?" Claire gasped. If somebody was able to create savages it was a huge problem.

"Yes they did, but back to the important part. One of the great weaknesses of any barrier is the delay. There's about a five second window between when the barrier dispels before it can be activated again. Hayato and that weird kid Krovanh can beat it. However before that you need to get anybody who can fire energy attacks and have them blast it at full power. Do it quickly because thanks to that attack of his, he's not gonna move for a while." Skye instructed calmly.

"Of course, I understand. You heard her, Charlotte, get the communications ready!" Claire ordered.

"Wait, Lady Claire, can we trust this guy?" Liddy said earlier.

"Yes you can. Hayato is my best friend and I wouldn't want him to get killed because of big and ugly." Skye retorted.

"Okay Skye, I'll talk to you later." Hayato said.

"Yeah, oh, and you'll have to introduce me to Little Garden sooner or later." Skye teased before stopping communication.

"Claire, everybody who can fire is ready." Charlotte said calmly.

"Girl with the eyepatch. Can you copy my weapon?" Claire wondered towards Nesat

"Yes I can. It will only work for a little bit, but I will help." Nesat said calmly.

"Hey Krovanh, gather whatever power you got left and get ready." Hayato said confidently.

"Got it!" Krovanh grinned as the pair powered up in order to strike one last blow.

"Claire, everyone's ready." Charlotte said calmly as the slayers powered up. Unfortunately, due to the time it took for the communications, the mysterious savage was able to fire his big attack again.

"On my mark. 3 2 1 FIRE!" Claire yelled out. The combination of every single one of the blasts was enough to penetrate the barrier but to Hayato's surprise the combined attacks held until the barrier faded.

"Let's go, Krovanh. It's time to finish him off!" Hayato shouted as the pair jumped at the beast. Unfortunately for Hayato the savage fired an attack out of nowhere.

"Get out the way!" Krovanh shouted as he pushed Hayato away in order to take the attack himself.

"Krovanh!" Hayato shouted as the young man took the attack.

"I'm just fine." Krovanh said with a smile as he went fell to the ground. He was finished, but at the very least he had played his part.

"Hayato, stay focused. You gotta finish off that thing!" Claire shouted. Looking down Hayato could tell that Emilia had caught Krovanh, so he was alright.

"Alright!" Hayato said confidently. Charging back Hayato managed to send a powerful slash at the beast and destroy it. "We win!" Hayato smirked as he fell to the ground. He was exhausted but with their foe defeated he could rest happily.

"Hayato!" Emilia shouted nervously as Hayato fell to the ground. Nobody was catching Hayato because of how worn out everyone was. Krovanh was lucky that Emilia was close enough to where he felt that she could save him.

(Scene Skip)

As Hayato regained consciousness he could hear angry voices seemingly arguing around him.

"What do you think you're doing, Emilia?" Sakura yelled out.

"I wanted to see if Hayato was okay." Emilia said bashfully.

"She was going to kiss him, wasn't she?" Karen teased.

"What's going on?" Hayato groaned as he began to wake up. Finally getting his bearings he saw he was on a medical bed. Sakura and Karen were together and Emilia clearly tried to sneak a kiss.

"We're on the way back from the island. Thanks to the damage our guys took, we were forced to leave the scene."

"Got it. Where are Krovanh and the other two Hunters?" Hayato asked calmly not bothering to figure out what the girls were up to.

"They're going back to Little Garden with us." Emilia said calmly.

"I see. By the way, who saved me? I know Emilia was with Krovanh, so she couldn't have grabbed me."

Sakura chuckled for a bit before speaking up. "It was actually that Claudia girl. She jumped into the water to save you"

"Really?" Hayato gasped in shock. He guessed the girl hated him. However I guess he had changed her impression.

"She gave me a message to deliver to you, Hayato." Emilia said bashfully before giving him the letter. Emilia hadn't looked at it much to Hayato's amusement.

"Okay girls, I need to relax for a bit, so please get out." Hayato said calmly. Hayato took the chance to open the letter and reading the contents he was amused at what it said.

' _Dear Hayato Kisaragi,_

 _I know we got off on a wrong foot, but as I watched you further, I realized that I was wrong to hate you. I was Lady Emilia's aid growing up. I always felt as though something was missing and she seemed hollow. Finding out she abandoned her life as a princess for Little Garden and hoping to see some childhood friend was a massive blow. Coming on this trip my goal was to bring milady back. However seeing Lady Emilia happy made me happy as well. Watching you lead everyone against the savage proved that you were worthy of milady. Hopefully, saving you wasn't enough in my opinion. I hope to speak to you again, but this time as a friend._

 _Claudia Loetty._

 _PS. If you get Lady Emilia pregnant, I will kill you.'_

Hayato chuckled at the letter but he was concerned himself about other matters. What Skye said about that savage concerned him.

While Hayato was reading the letter, Erica was giving the report to Claire. "I just received word that Hayato has woken up." Erica said calmly as she put a cup of tea in front of her boss.

"That's good." Claire said in relief. "Anyway, what do you make of this whole thing? My brother clearly knows something we don't." Claire said nervously as she sipped the tea that Erica gave her.

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much. I am concerned about those kids, but I believe Hayato and the others will keep good track of them." Erica said calmly.

"I'm surprised you can say Hayato's name so calmly." Claire teased.

"Lady Claire, I could feel the nervousness in your voice completely vanish when you heard he was okay." Erica teased back.

"Well at any rate, we'll have to increase security for the festival. I'm sure something will happen during that time." Claire said bashfully and there was a small blush on her face.

"Very well, milady. Let's go home." Erica said calmly ignoring her bosses blush.

(Scene Skip)

While Claire and gang were on the way back from the trip, the squad that remained was having a particularly large problem. One of the people in question was a blonde haired girl named Wendy. She was a teammate of Fritz and Retia's and she was currently being chased by a savage.

"What's going on with this thing?" Wendy said panicking. To her shock the savage emitted some sort of sonic pulse and Wendy was unable to stop it.

(Scene Skip) 

"Thank you for the report, Liddy." Judar said calmly as he sat on a balcony in an unknown location. The group had arrived home and Liddy just finished giving Judar the report. He was relatively calm all things considered. However his plan had worked. 'Now, Vitaly, what will you do?'

(Unknown location)

In an unknown lab a single woman was sitting in wait. The woman was a tall woman but all you could see was her long purple hair. "So Krovanh and the others aren't coming back; no matter, my mission was accomplished." The woman said as she looked on at the test tubes in front of her.

(Scene Skip)

It had been a day since the gang returned from the mission to exterminate the savages. After taking a day to fully recover from the battle, things had calmed down so Hayato could get back to his usual routine.

"Ahh! Hayato! Keep going!" Noa Sheldon said happily as she bounced up and down Hayato's shaft. Considering that she was the only member of Hayato's harem who wasn't on the trip, she felt she deserved this moment with the young man.

"Ahh! Nao! I'm cumming!" Hayato said happily as he came into the young woman.

"Ahh, that felt good." Noa said calmly.

"Come on, let's get in the shower. We gotta get to class." Hayato smirked. Noa joined him and unfortunately for Hayato, he would be late for the first class of the day.

Later that afternoon, Hayato and the rest of the slayers met with Claire, Liddy, Erica, and Charlotte. "So what's up Claire?" Hayato said calmly.

"Well, I wanted everyone to be on high alert during the festival coming up." Claire said nervously.

"Ahh, we'll be fine." Fritz said nonchalantly.

"No Fritz, we won't be. The fact that Savages that can create their own barriers exist is a problem. There's no telling what else they could do." Hayato said calmly.

"Hayato is right. Anything can happen, and as the defenders, we have to be ready. Luckily we're going to be calling in some of the slayers who helped us with the original mission."

"I see, so you just want us to be careful, correct?" Retia said calmly.

"Yes."

"Oh guys, you should know. I'll be performing during the festival, so enjoy that. I've got a special surprise also." Sakura said calmly.

"Sweet, now let's get going. The festival's in a few weeks and we gotta get some training in before preparation takes over." Fritz said happily.

"Got it." Hayato nodded as everybody left.

(Scene Skip)

Skye LaForce was sitting in his laboratory looking over the scenarios that had popped up in his head. Thanks to Charlotte's help. Skye was able to figure out how Vitaly created the monsters and he had a program run hundreds of scenarios on what she could do next. All of the sudden a beeping sound stopped him. "Good, that means those are ready. Hayato, you're gonna thank me later." Skye said smirking as he went into the microwave and grabbed a boiling liquid. He decided to give his friend a gift since he knew enough about Hayato to know that his present was something he'd need.

"Skye, dinner's ready!" His sister knocked on his door. Skye may have been a lab rat, but he needed his food.

"Thanks, sis." Skye said calmly as he left for dinner. After he returned he finished his present and looked over the last of the scenarios and gasped at what he saw. "There's no way. They'll be unstoppable if she figures out how to do this." Skye gasps as he prepared to send the data to Charlotte. After all, if the possibility exists, one of them may be able to figure out how to stop it.

That's it for Chapter 15. I hope you've enjoyed my take on the story so far and like what I've done so far. Next chapter the festival begins.


	18. The School Festival

Chapter 16: The School Festival

I don't own Hundred. It belongs to its fabulous creator and I simply have the pleasure of using it for this fanfic.

Welcome to Chapter 16. Last time a mysterious savage interrupted the battle with the three mysterious hundred users. This monster was unlike any other savage the group had faced because it was capable of creating a shield. After a lot of teamwork the beast finally fell, but it was clear there was far more to come.

For Hayato Kisaragi there were two things that never seemed to change since his arrival at Little Garden. The first was the fact that something was always happening behind the scenes. The second was the fact that he had become a ladies magnet. Right now Hayato was enjoying a morning threesome with Claire Harvey and Erica Campbell. He spent the night before with Claire, and when Erica came to take her to her duties for the day, the vice president decided to get a little booster shot of her own. Right now Claire was getting in the shower to get ready for the day. "One of these days we're gonna get caught, Erica." Hayato groaned.

"Oh, don't worry, Hayato. I made sure to bring one of the silencers." Erica teased as she got one last kiss in.

"Wait a minute, why did Charlotte give you one?" Hayato asked in complete shock.

"Because I asked her to." Claire said bluntly as she walked out of the shower room with a towel on.

"Huh?"

"I asked Charlotte for a few silencers so if I wanted to see you I could do it in secret. We wouldn't let this secret get out. It would be dangerous for all of us." Claire teased as she got dressed in front of Hayato.

"Ughh, fine. Just make sure nobody sees you as you girls leave." Hayato said calmly.

"Just make sure to enjoy the festival today, Hayato. We've been planning this for a few weeks, so you ought to enjoy it." Claire teased.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm spending most of the time with Skye since Emilia is working." Hayato smirked.

'How much working she'll do remains to be seen.' Erica thought to herself. Apparently Emilia wasn't the only one with a special surprise for Hayato. Oh well, he'd find out sooner or later. The two girls left Hayato to his own devices as they prepared for the day.

(Fritz's P.O.V)

Man, I never imagined life would be so crazy. I had just waved goodbye to Emilia and that clingy girl Claudia who we met at the last mission. She arrived on a plane that Little Garden was providing and the fact Hayato wasn't there seemed to be a surprise. As for why I was there, me and Retia were meeting up with one of our teammates from that mission before Retia went to work at the maid cafe. Finally I spotted the familiar long blonde braids of the person we came to see. "Hey, Wendy!" I said happily as she walked up to us"

"Hey Retia Fritz, how are you?" Wendy said calmly.

"How's Ally doing?" Retia asked calmly referring to our other teammate.

"I haven't seen her since the end of the mission. It's been really crazy the last few weeks."

"Okay…." Retia said calmly though I was nervous. Something about Wendy seemed odd even to me. Then again, I didn't see her very often so maybe I was overthinking things. I guess I should just enjoy the festival.

(NORMAL P.O.V)

Hayato himself was making his way over to one of the entrances to the festival for a meetup of his own. His buddy Skye was coming and he wanted to greet him personally instead of making him search the damn place for him. As the many people walked by he didn't say too much but finally he found the person he was looking for.

"It's been a long time, Hayato." A young man said calmly. The young man was about the same size as Hayato with orange hair in a bizarre poof and black rimmed glasses. He was wearing a white lab coat which Hayato didn't mind. (Think of him as an older version of Dexter from Dexter's Lab)

"Yo Skye, what's up? Finally getting out of that damn lab huh?" Hayato said smirking.

"Yeah dude, but I wanted to give you this." Skye said as he reached into his coat and grabbed a small blue box.

"What is this?" Hayato wondered nervously.

"A gift from a friend." Skye said with a smirk.

Hayato opened the box and what was inside was a large amount of small black circular pills. "Uhh….what are these things?" Hayato asked in confusion.

"Stamina pills." Skye said happily knowing that they were in the middle of a crowd causing a bunch of people to look at the pair.

"Come over here, dude." Hayato exclaimed before grabbing his best friend. Hayato knew what his friend got him but he didn't wanna talk about it in public. The pair found a private place to talk before he spoke again. "So these pills are…?" Hayato said calmly.

"You guessed it, big guy. These pills will help you recover instantly from all the fun you've been having. Charlotte and I were talking and I figured I'd help you out you know in case you have a big fight interrupt your perverted fun."

"Ughh! What else did you guys talk about?" Hayato said nervously.

"Let's just say I think I know what Vitaly is after and if I'm right, we have a huge problem." Skye said ominously.

He was curious what Vitaly was after, but he would put that to the side for a moment. "Speaking of Vitaly. You're in a lot of science circles, what can you tell me about her?" Hayato wondered.

"Vitaly Tynyanov was once a member of Warslan actually. You know the old stereotype about scientists being geeky and nerdy? Well Vitaly wasn't that at all. She was actually smoking hot. Rumor had it she had a fling with Judar Harvey, and after a bad breakup, she left." Skye explained.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Hayato groaned. He knew that would have to tell Claire this stuff when he got a chance. He also knew that it would be a serious problem if she knew about Little Garden's defense.

"Yep, but it only gets worse from there. She's trying to create an unbeatable savage. One that doesn't have a core."

"You gotta be kidding me! If she had one of those then…!" Hayato gasped.

"Yeah, it would be the ultimate revenge." Skye said worriedly. A savage without a core would be impossible to beat for the slayers and if she found a way to get them onto Little Garden, it was a major problem.

"I have to tell Claire." Hayato said nervously as he made his way towards the student council building.

"Wait for me!" Skye yelled as he ran after his buddy.

(Scene Skip)

"Hayato are you sure about this information" Claire said nervously as Hayato explained the information Skye gave him. Skye was there along with Chris, Erica, and Liddy.

"Ms Harvey, I'd say the chances are 100% that she's after that." Skye chimed in.

"Who are you? I know you came with Hayato, but I don't know you." Claire said haughtily.

"His name is Skye, he's one of the top young scientists in the world. He was the one helping us during the last mission." Charlotte added in.

"I see. Also, this information about my brother and Vitaly's connection, how true is it?" Claire questioned.

"Why don't you ask Liddy?" Hayato suggested.

"What are you saying, Hayato? Liddy has been my friend for a long time." Claire said angrily.

"He's suggesting me because I am a spy sent by your brother. That being said, I don't know what Vitaly is up to, but I can tell you that your brother and she do have a connection." Liddy said bluntly.

Claire was stunned by the new revelation. Liddy was one of her closest friends and to find out that she was a spy for her brother was a shock. "How long?" Claire asked trying not to cry. "How long have you been working for my brother?"

"Claire, that's quite enough! You can complain about Liddy another time, but right now we have other matters to deal with." Hayato yelled needing Claire to focus.

"Hayato's right, we need to upload Vitaly's photo to the mainframe to determine if she's on the island or not. Then we need to prepare simulations on what we can expect and figure out ways to counter it.

"Alright. It'll take me a while to get everything set up." Chris said nervously. This was such a massive undertaking that it would take time even with Chris's ability.

"Hey Skye, why don't you help Chris out? You can probably make life much easier for Chris here." Hayato suggested.

"Yeah, I can. Vitaly is a true evil genius, and while we're scanning for her, I can explain the scenario's I've come up with and ways to counter them." Skye explained.

"Why don't you take a break while we're doing all of this Hayato. I'm pretty sure that you won't wanna watch all this sciency stuff and we'll be at it for a while" Chris says with an innocent smile.

"Sounds good to me." Hayato said calmly. There were plenty of things he wanted to do beforehand and now was his chance. Hayato made his way out of the door and just as he left the building he was stopped by a panting Erica.

"You should go by the café that Emilia is working at, Hayato. She's been really busy and I'm sure she'll want to see you." Erica said with a smile.

"Thanks, Erica. Oh, tell Skye I'll meet him in front of the arena where Sakura is having her concert." Hayato said smiling. Hayato was well aware that Emilia was planning something for him since he hadn't seen her in a week and that girl was as clingy as they got.

"Alright." Erica said calmly. After that Hayato made his way towards the café and boy was he in for a treat.

(Scene Skip see chapter 16.5 for the scene)

After his fun at the maid café, Hayato made his way towards the concert area where Skye was no doubt waiting. When Sakura told him that she was performing at the concert Hayato was surprised and even more so when she said that he shouldn't visit her as she prepared. Knowing Sakura that meant she had a pleasant surprise in store for him. When he arrived at the concert hall, Hayato quickly noticed Skye and he was smiling.

"So I take it everything got fixed?" Hayato said calmly.

"Yeah, it got fixed. Right now they're scanning Little Garden hoping to find Vitaly." Skye said with a smirk.

Hayato was surprised at the words that his childhood friend used. They indicated something rather terrifying. "Skye, you just said they scanned Little Garden to find Vitaly. That means you believe she's on the island?" Hayato asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah. If I were Vitaly, I'd want to weaken them before unleashing the big beast. How she'd do it, I don't know but I know she's here." Skye said calmly.

"Well, whatever she's doing, I really hope she at least has the decency to wait until after the concert."

"Yeah, I doubt you'd like to have one of your girlfriend's concerts interrupted." Skye retorted.

"How much did Charlotte tell you?" Hayato questioned. After all those words meant Skye was aware of his relationship with Sakura.

"Enough to know that you're one of the luckiest men in the world." Skye teased.

"Yea yea, let's get into the concert." Hayato said dismissively. He adored Sakura, but he couldn't stand the fanboys. He was curious what Sakura was planning since she told Hayato not to visit her during her festival prep. It was rare for Sakura to hide things from Hayato, and it usually spelled trouble.

(Main office)

While Hayato and Skye made thier way to the concert Claire and the rest of the student council was busy looking over the new security system.

"What in the world is she up to" Claire said irritably. Unfortunately once Skye and Chris had finished updating the security one of the first things they found out was that Vitaly had indeed arrived on Little Garden and had done so about ten minutes. The robots were scanning as quickly as they could, hoping to find any trace of the woman. Unfortunately, the island was so large that it would take a time. Plus she had no idea how a woman like that thought.

"Lady Claire, I've told your brother that Vitaly is on the island." Liddy revealed nervously having left the room to call.

"What did he have to say?" Claire said angrily. She was still angry at Liddy and the fact that her brother knew about Vitaly and didn't tell her before the last mission.

"Nothing, unfortunately. He simply said he understood and that he trusted you to protect Little Garden" Liddy replied.

"For right now that's fine. Liddy, what I need you to do is to go look after those kids. There's no doubt whatever plan she has will involve them." Claire insisted.

"Very well, Lady Claire." Liddy nodded before leaving the room. Once she was out she got out her phone and called Judar again and awaited word of what her next move would be.

"So Liddy, where did my little sister send you?" Judar said with a smile.

"She sent me to go after the three children that we captured."

"That's good. I'm curious what my old squeeze will do?" Judar replied with a whimsical tone.

"Master Judar, are you sure this is alright?" Liddy replied nervously. She knew that her role as a double agent was exposed but she still didn't want to earn Claire's ire.

"It's fine. Go towards them, but take your time. Vitaly hasn't done anything yet and I'm sure her plans will work themselves out." Judar replied.

"Very well, sir." Liddy replied hanging up the phone. This was a dangerous game that Judar was playing and she knew it. She only hoped that Hayato and the others could stop whatever plan Vitaly was hatching.

That's it for Chapter 16. Well boys and girls, I hope you've enjoyed Hayato's Path because it's coming to an end very soon. I must confess that my only knowledge of the story exists based on the anime. You still have about 1 special chapter and 3 regular ones to go. Next chapter we find out just what Hayato did during his break time and a hint it involves a certain maid café. Get ready for some fun. After that Hayato and Skye relax during the concert and Hayato receives a pleasant surprise. Meanwhile Vitaly makes her move and Little Garden has big trouble on the way.


	19. Hundred Special: Hayato's Festival Fun

Chapter 16.5: Hayato's Festival Fun

I don't own Hundred. It belongs to its fabulous creator and I simply have the pleasure of using it for this fanfic.

Welcome to the Hundred Special. Well this is what happened after Hayato left Skye while he and Chris worked on the security system upgrade. Get ready for some fun, and yes there's going to be a very beautiful lemon in the middle.

After he left Erica, Hayato decided to make one more stop before he made his way over towards the maid café. There was no confirmation yet, but Hayato was all but certain that Vitaly was going to use this festival to attack, and one of the things he needed to do was go over and check on Krovanh and the other kids. Much like Skye, Hayato was an evil genius and he knew what Vitaly would do next. Making his way to the door he opened up and saw a smiling Mei Mei and the three children sitting and relaxing. "Mei Mei, I need to have a word with you, in private." Hayato said sternly.

"Okay then." Mei Mei said in a serious voice. She knew that if Hayato was being serious that something important must have happened. Once they were away from the three kids, Mei Mei spoke again. "So, what happened?"

"There's a very good chance that Vitaly Tynyanov is on the island." Hayato said much to Mei Mei's shock.

"Are you sure?" Mei Mei said nervously. If Vitaly was on the island, then one of her first moves would be recovering the kids and Mei Mei knew it.

"Yes, and I'm positive she'll come after the kids. That means you need to be incredibly cautious. Make sure that you confirm who the person is before you allow them to enter the room." Hayato said calmly confirming Mei Mei's fears.

"Okay then, Hayato." Mei Mei replied confidently.

"See ya later." Hayato replied happily. With that out of the way it was time to go see Emilia. Hopefully he could have an enjoyable experience before things went badly, because he knew eventually they would.

(Scene Skip)

Hayato at last arrived in front of the maid café and wondered what would happen since Emilia didn't know he was coming. He was brought out of his musing when a very familiar face greeted him. "Hey there Hayato!" Noa Sheldon said with a smile.

"Hey Noa, I didn't know you were working here." Hayato said with a smile. This definitely wasn't in the cards.

Noa pouted slightly before continuing. "Well, I thought the uniforms were cute." Noa smirked as she took a twirl in the maid uniform that the club was using. It was a white apron over a blue short sleeved shirt with blue skirt and blue knee socks that almost came up to the bottom of the skirt. It was quite the outfit.

"They are cute and you look really nice in it" Hayato replied with his trademark smile.

Noa was slightly embarrassed by his response but smile nonetheless, "So what are you doing here Hayato" Noa wondered.

"Well I heard Emilia was working here so I decided to check it out" Hayato admitted.

Noa frowned a bit but wasn't' shocked by Hayato's actions. Despite the fact he made time for all his girls, it was clear that Emilia was number 1. "Well, she's busy right now, so how about you get some food and then when Emilia's break arrives, you can spend some time with her." Noa said with a smile. It would give her some time with Hayato knowing that Emilia had prepared a special surprise for him whenever he arrived.

"Sounds good." Hayato said happily before kissing Noa on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Noa wondered as a slight blush was on her face.

"You were frowning for some reason and your face is too cute for a frown." Hayato said with a smirk. He also had a good idea of why she was frowning but didn't want to get into that.

"O-Okay, now to your table." Noa stammered as she led Hayato to her table.

As Hayato relaxed at his table he wondered about the stuff that Skye and Chris were working on. He was certain that the pair would be able to protect everyone so Sakura's concert went off without a hitch. He was interrupted by a voice that surprised him.

"Hello there, Hayato Kisaragi." The voice said with a smile. Hayato turned and to his shock Claudia Loetty was in front of him in a maid uniform.

"Well this is a surprise. What are you doing here, Claudia?" Hayato said with a calmly. He wasn't even aware that Claudia had arrived on the island, but to see her here was a pleasant shock. Plus she didn't look bad in that group.

"Well, I wanted to see Lady Emilia. However she said she was busy doing this and somehow I got roped into helping her." Claudia said fidgeting around clearly not used to such a frilly outfit.

"Well, you look great." Hayato replied eliciting a blush from the young woman. "Where is Emilia by the way?"

"Apparently she wanted to dress up as a maid, so that's why she's here. I don't quite get it but, Lady Emilia is eccentric." Claudia groaned which got Hayato to chuckle in agreement.

"I see." Hayato replied. It was obvious that Emilia was up to something, and if Claudia was involved, he knew it was going to be interesting. 'I wonder what you're planning, Emilia?' Hayato smirked.

"So what would you like to eat?" Claudia asked as she handed the young man a menu. Hayato ordered a coffee and a sandwich and sat down to eat. Waiting for his food to arrive, he watched the girls work and he was glad that things were as peaceful as they were but was worried how they'd react to the upcoming chaos that he was certain was on the way once Vitaly's plan was revealed to Little Garden. Finally finishing his food after about ten minutes, he paid for his food and his only thought was when he would see his silver haired lover, a person who hadn't shown up in the time he was waiting. A few minutes later Claudia came over but her expression had changed instead of the happy go lucky maid image she had before she was all business.

"Lady Emilia is waiting for you in a private room and I've been asked to take you to her." Claudia said sternly.

"Alright, but before we get started, I'm wondering why you're here. We didn't exactly see eye to eye during the last mission."

"I'm assuming you read my letter, correct?" Claudia said calmly, a nod from Hayato confirmed as such. "Well, I wanted to speak with you again and milady told me about the festival and that this would be a perfect time to do so."

"I see, so this is Emilia's doing huh?" Hayato said calmly referring to the maid outfit. It was a peace offering of sorts.

"That's right, now let's go." Claudia said hurriedly as she led Hayato to the private area. Opening the door Hayato was amused to find that it was a simple room with a small bed and the only person inside it was Emilia. "Hello, Milady. I've brought Hayato Kisaragi." Claudia said calmly.

"Glad you could make it, Hayato." Emilia said calmly. The young woman was in the same maid uniform as her aide and had her long hair out as it should be.

"Thanks, Emilia. So why have you brought me here?" Hayato said facetiously. He knew what she was after at this point.

"Well that should be obvious, shouldn't it, Hayato?" Emilia smirked as she reached into her pocket and grabbed a very familiar device, at least to Hayato.

"You even brought those huh?" Hayato deadpanned. Claire wasn't the only one who had stolen his silencers. Seems the girls all wanted a little Hayato time to their own. Luckily for him Claudia couldn't see him and he popped in one of Skye's stamina pills. Emilia saw him do it and smiled since she had a fairly good idea of what it was for.

"Hmm? What's going on, Lady Emilia?" Claudia wondered.

"Well Claudia, Hayato and I are about to have sex and this device is gonna make sure the whole café can't hear us." Emilia said before placing the device on the wall and activating it.

'Erica knew about this, didn't she?' Hayato thought to himself. After all it was Erica who recommended he go here in the first place. Oh well, he was a little horny after staring at all the skirts and at least he had a stamina pill ready.

 **LEMON START:**

Hayato and Emilia smashed their lips against each other in yet another passionate makeout session while Claudia looked on stone faced at the affection they showed for each other. Tongues fighting for dominance while they grabbed at each's others bodies hoping to gain that mental edge. After another minute they pulled away to get air.

"God I've missed you, Hayato. Because of how busy we've been I haven't spent much time with you at all." Emilia said happily as she went over to the bed tapping it with her hand which made her intentions known.

"And I guess you wanted to correct that?" Hayato smirked. When Emilia nodded, Hayato knew just what to do, stripping down to his boxers as Emilia followed suit revealing a striped blue bra and panty set. Of course forgotten in all of this was Claudia Loetty who was blushing heavily.

"I don't need to be here, do I?" Claudia said nervously. On one hand she was angry that a man such as Hayato was sleeping with her master. On the other, she wondered why Emilia made the choices she did.

Emilia smiled since up until now Claudia had never seen Hayato in action. "No Claudia, but I want you to. I want you to see what Hayato does to me. How good he makes me feel. How good I make him feel. I want you to understand why I'm with him despite everything." Emilia said happily as she lied on the bed lifting up her legs to expose herself to both her lover and her aide.

"Yes, Lady Emilia." Claudia groaned staying put like a loyal soldier.

"What a good lapdog." Hayato smirked as he made his way over to Emilia on the bed. Claudia watched in awe as Hayato planted kiss after kiss down the left side of her body causing Emilia to shudder until he reached her underwear.

"Be nice, Hayato." Emilia teased.

"Nope." Hayato smirked as he began stroking Emilia's underwear with his fingers. He could've easily taken them off but that would be no fun since his goal was to tease Emilia AND Claudia. While he was pleased with Emilia he wanted to get a little revenge for the way she treated him when they first met. Looking over at Claudia he could tell she wasn't as opposed to the idea as she appeared to be because of the way she was squirming as he played with Emilia.

"Hayato, let me do you, too." Emilia said bashfully since she noticed how Hayato was distracted by Claudia.

"Alright." Hayato smirked as he pulled Emilia off the bed before sitting down at the base in order to enjoy what was to come. A quick snap of his fingers and her bra was gone and Hayato and Emilia both knew what was coming.

"Much better." Emilia smirked before hunching down right in front of Hayato's boxers. "It seems like somebody is happy to see me." Emilia teased noticing his hard on.

"Can you blame him, you're the one who said it's been a while." Hayato smirked.

"Well let me say hello." Emilia teased as she fished Hayato's 10 inch cock out.

"Big…." Claudia said in mild shock.

"Uh huh, and now I'm gonna make him feel good." Emilia smiled as she began deep throating his shaft.

"Ahh! That feels good, Emilia." Hayato said happily.

"Of course, Hayato, but that's just the beginning." Emilia replied as she shocked Claudia by enveloping his dick with her breasts.

"Lady Emilia, how could you do something so shameful?" Claudia said in shock.

"It's not shameful, Claudia; I'm doing it so Hayato feels good." Emilia replied as she rubbed her breasts up and down his shaft. Claudia watched on entranced as Hayato and Emilia both seemed lost in pleasure. After a few minutes Hayato had reached his limit ready to spray his seed all over the young princess.

"Emilia, I'm gonna cum." Hayato groaned.

"Spray it all over me, Hayato." Emilia replied knowing that this was what she had been waiting for.

"I'm cumming!" Hayato yelled out before spraying his juices all over Emilia's face and breasts even getting a little bit in her hair.

"How dare you do that to, Lady Emilia!" Claudia yelled as she ran over to Emilia with a towel and began wiping the seed off her face. It gave Hayato a devious idea and a way to really have some fun.

"That's not how you clean it off." Hayato smirked as he grabbed Claudia and shoved her face into Emilia's breasts and right among a large amount of his seed. "You're supposed to lick it off, Claudia." Hayato said with a devious smirk.

"You bastard!" Claudia yelled despite the face full of cum. However nothing could've prepared Claudia for what happened next.

"Do it, Claudia." Emilia ordered as she lied down on the bed. Emilia was a little annoyed at Hayato's stunt but she understood how Hayato felt.

"Lady Emilia?" Claudia gasped.

"You heard your princess, Claudia. Lick the semen off her body." Hayato teased. Internally he was glad that Emilia was going along with his plan.

Claudia was extremely bashful since she knew that what she was doing was wrong, but if her lady wanted her to, she would help. "Alright, but only because Lady Emilia wants me to." Claudia said reluctantly as she began to strip much to the shock of Hayato and Emilia.

"So why are you stripping, Claudia?" Hayato said with a nasty grin. As he saw the young woman reveal an impressive body that was thick in all the right places and a pair of B cup breasts that actually made her quite the catch.

"It's because I don't want to get this uniform messy." Claudia blushed heavily as she revealed a silver bra and panty set, a fairly erotic combo considering who it was from.

"Well, get going." Hayato smirked before Claudia began to lick the cum off her master's breasts from the side.

"How is this, Lady Emilia?" Claudia wondered as she continued her work

"Ahh! You're doing great, Claudia!" Emilia moaned happily. Hayato watched along happily as Emilia writhed in pleasure.

"Of course, Lady Emilia. You don't need that man to feel good." Claudia taunted causing Hayato to twitch and ready to get a little payback.

"Is that so?" Hayato smirked as he grabbed Claudia and pulled her on top of Emilia in the middle of the bed.

"What are you doing, Hayato Kisaragi?!" Claudia yelled out.

"I've decided that you're gonna join our little party, Claudia" Hayato smirked as he pulled down his boxers and got on the bed ready for his part.

"Wait a minute. You aren't going to…." Claudia gasped believing that Hayato was about to fuck her right in front of Emilia.

"No I won't, but I was planning to fuck your master and you're gonna get a front row seat." Hayato smirked as he slid Emilia's panties to the side and slammed his member inside causing Emilia to cry out.

"Ahhh!" Emilia cried out as she felt Hayato fill her once again/

"Lady Emilia, are you okay?" Claudia said in shock.

"She's fine, it's just been a while since we've had sex." Hayato smirked as he began to move inside Emilia.

"Yes! Yes! So good!" Emilia cried out as Hayato moved inside her with Claudia on top.

"Lady Emilia, are you sure that you're, kyaa!" Claudia started to say when Emilia began groping her breasts.

"Sorry Claudia, but I want to make you feel good too." Emilia smirked.

"Why don't I help out?" Hayato smirked as he unclasped Claudia's bra.

"Why you….AHHH!" Claudia yelled before Emilia began licking her longtime aide's breasts.

"Hayato, don't forget about me." Emilia teased in between licks.

"Right." Hayato smirked as he hammered Emilia's snatch with Claudia above her being pleasured by Emilia.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Emilia cried out as Hayato hammered her body completely with vicious thrusts.

"Lady Emilia, this feels amazing!" Claudia said happily as her master played with her breast.

"If you think that feels good, wait until I get a hold of you." Hayato teased as he hammered Emilia's snatch. After five minutes of the combination all three teens were reaching their limit.

"Hayato, I'm about to cum! Fill me with your seed!" Emilia said happily.

"Me too, Emilia." Hayato replied happily.

"Lady Emilia, something's wrong with me!" Claudia moaned not ever feeling like this before.

"It means you're about to cum, Claudia." Hayato said with a smirk as he continued to move inside Emilia.

Claudia blushed heavily but acknowledged what she was feeling. "Lady Emilia I'm cumming!"

"Me too, Claudia!" Emilia yelled happily.

"That makes three us." Hayato grunted before unloading deep inside Emilia's snatch. It was an incredible feeling and one he was certainly going to enjoy.

"That was amazing, Hayato." Emilia panted having been worn out from being with Hayato once again.

"Thanks, Emilia." Hayato smirked as he moved to kiss his lover on the lips. What he didn't expect was to still be hard, something that Emilia's aide noticed.

"Unbelievable. After all of that you're still hard?" Claudia grunted in disgust.

"Well, after being with two beautiful girls, can you blame me?" Hayato teased causing Claudia to blush slightly not ignoring her own state.

"You weren't with Claudia, Hayato. Maybe you should give her a try." Emilia teased.

"Na. Claudia doesn't want me to, so I won't force her." Hayato smirked.

"Put it in me." Claudia said softly.

"What was that?" Hayato teased.

"PUT IT IN! You clearly planned to have your way with me, and Lady Emilia's touch wasn't enough! Just do it you bastard" Claudia yelled out.

"Alrighty then." Hayato smirked. Hayato looked on happily as Emilia moved to the back of the bed placing her cum soaked pussy in front of her aide. Claudia meanwhile got up into a doggystyle position so Hayato had easy access to her pussy while allowing her to pleasure Emilia.

"Get ready, Claudia. You'll never be the same once we're done." Hayato smirked as he slid Claudia's panties down exposing her soaked snatch.

"Just do it already, you beast." Claudia groaned.

"As you wish." Hayato smirked as he lined himself up before sliding into Claudia with a swift motion.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Claudia cried out at the loss of her virginity. Hayato wasn't bothered by the small bit of blood dripping from the girls snatch but knew that he needed to take his time so as to not hurt her too badly.

"Don't worry, Claudia, It's going to feel good soon." Emilia said calmly as she held onto her aide lovingly.

"Wasn't she supposed to be licking cum out of your pussy?" Hayato teased as he stayed still

"Be quiet!" Claudia grunted.

"He's right though, Claudia. If you don't want me to be pregnant, you should really get rid of Hayato's cum." Emilia teased.

"Yes, Lady Emilia." Claudia groaned. It was obvious to her that Emilia had planned this all along and whether the young man who had taken her virginity was aware of the original plan but he was going along with it.

"I guess I should do my part also." Hayato smirked as he began moving slowly inside Claudia. He was certain that the young aide was feeling good by the tightening of her walls, but her moans were muffled by Emilia's snatch.

"This is amazing. Claudia is licking Hayato's cum out of my pussy as he makes her feel good!" Emilia cried out happily.

"Lady Emilia, he doesn't feel good." Claudia protested but a quick moan proved her a liar.

"Then maybe I should up the ante." Hayato smirked as he began to increase the speed and leaned in to fondle the aide's small breasts.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Claudia yelled out stopping her ministrations on her master.

"That's what I thought." Hayato smirked as he continued to move inside Claudia.

"No fair, Hayato. You need to make sure Claudia makes me feel good." Emilia pouted.

'Yeah, yeah." Hayato said calmly as he slowed down so Claudia could please Emilia but kept a hold of her breasts for his amusement. For the next five minutes the three engaged in a bizarre threesome until the two girls reached their limit.

"Claudia, I'm about to cum!" Emilia cried out.

"Me too, Lady Emilia!" Claudia said reluctantly. She would tell herself that she felt good from pleasing her master but inside she knew that she was enjoying what Hayato could do to her.

"Oh good, because I'm gonna give you a nice load." Hayato smirked increasing his speed.

"No, wait, I don't wanna get pregnant!" Claudia said nervously.

"Don't worry, Claudia, I'm sure you'll be fine." Hayato smirked as he increased his speed.

"Claudia, I'm cumming!" Emilia yelled out spraying her juices onto her aide.

"I'm cumming too, Lady Emilia." Claudia said calmly.

"Here we go, Claudia, I'm about to cum." Hayato said happily as he filled the annoying aide to the brim with his cum.

"Ah!" Claudia cried out as he filled her to the brim with his seed. The three teens all collapsed with pleasure and the smell of sex all over the room.

 **LEMON END**

"I can't believe you came inside both of us. We could both be pregnant." Claudia pouted after the three got dressed. Claudia was annoyed because she could still feel Hayato's seed inside her. Luckily for her she and Emilia were nearly finished the shift.

Hayato and Emilia both smirked and it was Hayato who decided to deliver the good news. "Don't worry, Claudia, neither of you will get pregnant" Hayato revealed.

"What!?" Claudia exclaimed in shock.

"Today was my safe day so I won't get pregnant." Emilia revealed.

"As for you Claudia. I took a special stamina pill that increases my energy in exchange for making sure that I can't get anybody pregnant." Hayato teased.

Claudia was stupefied but realized that her master had played her, "I can't believe Lady Emilia brought me here me so I would have sex with Hayato Kisaragi." Claudia complained.

"That was my plan, though Hayato didn't know about it until now." Emilia teased as she kissed her on the cheek.

"I hate you, Lady Emilia." Claudia pouted despite how good she felt.

"Well, I'll see you girls at the concert. I assume Claudia wants to shower after her little experience." Hayato smirked as he finished dressing. Emilia pulled him in for a heated kiss. Claudia looked on in shock, but she understood that her master was in love.

"We'll see you later, Hayato." Emilia said happily. It wasn't quite what she planned originally but she was certainly not upset with how it played out.

That's it for the special and yeah this was a doozy and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Get ready because the concert is next and Hayato's in for quite the surprise.


	20. Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 17 Calm before the storm

I don't own Hundred. It belongs to its fabulous creator and I simply have the pleasure of using it for this fanfic.

AN: I have good news everyone. I managed to find the later volumes of hundred so I will be continuing the story after the current arc. The updates won't be as frequent as some of my main stories but I'll try to get something once a month.

Welcome to Chapter 17. Last time Hayato enjoyed the festival in a unique way spending a little private time with Emilia and her aide Claudia while his good friend Skye worked with the Student council in order to determine Vitaly's plot.

(Private room at Concert Hall)

 **LEMON START**

"Hayato keep going, NGHH." a naked Miharu moaned as Hayato slammed into her with his raging boner, their clothes thrown to the ground. When he and Skye arrived at the Concert Hall, Skye went to save some seats, while Hayato decided to go see Sakura in order to talk to her before the concert and make sure she didn't expose their relationship like a fool. What he didn't expect was to find Miharu waiting for him.

 _Flashback_

"Miharu what the heck are you doing here" Hayato exclaimed not expecting his sister's nurse to be there.

"Why don't we discuss this somewhere else Hayato" Miharu said with a sultry smile.

"Alright" Hayato replied with a curious smile. Hayato knew a distraction when he saw one but he was willing to give in since Miharu had an amazing body, a minute later they were in a private area and Miharu had one of Hayato's silencers ready to go.

 _Flashback End_

"Dammit Miharu you're tight. What the hell happened" Hayato grunted as he moved inside the nurse.

"You're just so big Hayato. I can't believe Sakura and Emilia get to enjoy this so much." Miharu cried out.

'She's doing a good job of distracting me'' Hayato thought to himself as he hammered the naked nurse. Miharu's presence meant that Karen was going to perform with Sakura and she was going to mention their friendship. Hopefully the pop star didn't mention HIS relationship with her, "I'm surprised Sakura told you that/" Hayato smirked as he grabbed the nurse's massive breast and began kneading them as he increased his speed.

"Well she and Karen were talking and it came up." Miharu pouted her body slowly giving into Hayato's thrusts. Their first time on the beach was thrilling and she wanted more. Annoyingly enough she could only do so much since Hayato was so busy and she was assigned to Karen.

"Well I imagine the concert prep's been pretty hectic." Hayato smirked as Miharu's pussy tightened as the secret was out.

"How did you KNOW!?" Miharu gasped as Hayato pinched her nipples as he unleashed a particularly lethal thrust.

"Because instead of finding Sakura's irritating assistant I found you." Hayato replied keeping his pace going.

"Okay so they're performing together and they wanted to keep it a secret. Now please, just make me cum!" Miharu moaned since she was reaching her limit.

"As you wish" Hayato replied. A few thrusts later and the time had come.

"Hayato I'm going to cum!" Miharu moaned.

"I'm cumming too" Hayato smiled before unleashing a load into the nurse's pussy filling her to the brim with his seed.

"So good" Miharu moaned as she fell to the ground. She definitely had to find a way to get more time with Hayato once the concert was finished.

 **LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

After finishing off Miharu and getting a hold of Skye, Hayato joined his old friend in the seats ready to enjoy the concert and he surprised to find that not only was Skye there but Emilia and Claudia were with him. "Hello everybody" Hayato said happily.

"Hmph where were you Hayato." Emilia pouted.

"I wanted to go visit Sakura before the concert but Souffle got in my way." Hayato said sheepishly. He was gone for about fifteen minutes so he hoped that Emilia and Claudia would buy his excuse.

"Alright" Emilia replied calmly though she didn't believe it.

"Let's just enjoy the concert" Skye smiled knowing that Hayato would have been back much sooner if it was a simple argument.

"That's fine" Hayato replied. He was lucky that the girls didn't question it but he was also lucky that he had a few spare stamina pills in his pocket. Otherwise even he would be in trouble if Vitaly's plot continued.

(Scene Skip)

After 10 more minutes the concert finally began and the crowd exploded into life when Sakura appeared at last in a pink skintight suit that showed off her modest breasts. "Hello everyone. Are you ready to go" Sakura smiled as the crowd exploded into life. "Now for the moment you've been waiting for. **HUNDRED ON** " With Sakura's hundred now active the skintight suit had changed into her concert outfit. Her top consisted of an ornate backless dress that exposed her budding breasts and a red ribbon in front of it. The bottom was a see through skirt that couldn't hide the white panties she wore underneath. Combined with the four fairy wings it was a sight to behold.

"Geez that ham." Hayato snickered as he watched the scene. It wasn't the first time he saw Sakura's hundred outfit, but he had to admit that it worked with the typical idol way of teasing her fans.

"Man if I was her boyfriend, I'd be jealous that she showed off so much of her body." Skye teased.

"Yeah yeah" Hayato smirked as the concert continued. Considering all the chaos to come the concert was having a calming effect on him. A few minutes later Sakura's first song was over and the whole crowd including Hayato applauded happily.

"Thank you everybody" Sakura said with a radiant smile on her face. The time had arrived for her big reveal and she hoped that her fans enjoy it as much as she did. "When I was younger, I wasn't the happy go lucky person that you see in front of you. I was actually inspired to become like that from siblings that I met during some of my darkest moments. The older brother is Hayato Kisaragi, Little garden's rising star" Sakura smiled as the crowd showed a slightly caught off guard Hayato.

'Good grief' Hayato thought to himself as he waved awkwardly to the crowd.

"The second person is Hayato's younger sister Karen. She's the person whose singing originally inspired me to become an idol and now the time has come for her to share the stage with me" Sakura smiled as a panel on stage opened and Karen smiled as she appeared on stage in her wheelchair.

"Hey Hayato isn't she wearing a pilot suit" Emilia said in disbelief.

"What!" Hayato replied as he looked to the stage. Just as Emilia said Karen was in a white racing style suit with one long black stripe and a small purple one down the sides.

"Thank you everybody and thank you Sakura" Karen said bashfully. While Karen began to explain her story to the crowd Hayato was conflicted on many levels. On one hand his sister was far too weak to fight but he was also proud that she was willing to take the chance.

"Did you know about this Charlotte" Hayato growled into his com.

"Yes I did. Sakura and Karen wanted to keep it a secret so I didn't tell you. Though you have much bigger problems" Charlotte said nervously.

"Like what?" Hayato started to groan but he overheard two words that he somewhat dreaded come out of his sisters mouth.

" **Hundred On"** Karen Kisaragi shouted before tossing her gem into the sky. As the bright light appeared in the sky a dressing room seemingly made of large cards appeared in the sky and when it faded his sister had been reborn. Her normally long hair now consisted of a single ponytail with what he could only describe as two bunny ears. On the sides. Her one piece dress was a flowery mix of purple and white that went down the sides of her body like a swimsuit showing off her arms and thin frame the 4 large flower petals wrapped with a ribbon in an X shape and brown knee socks completed the outfit. The most insane part was that his sister was standing up just like him.

"So pretty" Emilia said in awe of the new Hundred.

"Yeah it's nice" Hayato replied unsure of what to think. It was as though her Hundred had turned Karen into a flower that was beginning to bloom and it made him slightly uncomfortable honestly. His baby sister had arrived on stage and if he was honest it was rather strange. When she started singing, Hayato put that thought to the side and he enjoyed his baby sister's debut. A few moments later the crowd clapped happily and Hayato couldn't help but smile.

"Hayato I mean it! We have a big problem. You and Skye need to come back to base" Charlotte said into Hayato's link only.

"I see" Hayato said calmly as he went to get up. Since she was talking to him only that meant that something major happened.

"What's wrong Hayato" Emilia said nervously.

"No I just needed to go to the bathroom" Hayato said calmly but he gave Skye a look that said what was really going on.

"Me too" Skye added and the two left Emilia and Claudia alone. He really wanted to watch the concert but this was priority.

(Scene Skip)

Hayato and Skye were back at the security hub with Claire Liddy Erica, "I'm guessing Vitaly has arrived on the island." Hayato deadpanned.

"That's right. One of my security cameras spotted her walk right in" Charlotte said ominously.

"Where is she now" Claire said nervously. Finding her location was critical to protecting her little sister.

"I don't know. She's managed to avoid any cameras since then and if we track her she'll notice something is up." Charlotte said nervously.

'Vitaly can't just go after L.I.Z.A there's too much security. She'd have to use a distraction and the concert ain't enough.' Skye thought to himself. She'd need a way to distract everybody that would move as many people as possible. "Hey Charlotte how are you guys handling all the trash during the festival?" Skye asked out of the blue. With a festival like this and people's usual tendency to be lazy there was bound to be trash all over.

"What kind of question is that" Liddy yelled out. Given how urgent the situation was it seemed like a stupid and foolish question.

"Humor him" Hayato placated since Skye wasn't the type to ask a question if there wasn't a reason.

"We use small robots that pick stuff up automatically off the ground." Charlotte said nonchalantly.

Skye paused for a moment before his eyes widened, "I know what she's going to do." Skye said immediately.

"What?" Claire wondered. The fact he figured something out from a simple question like that was proof of his genius.

"Vitaly is going to turn those trash bots into weapons of some kind. Somebody like her is easily capable of a virus that can do something like that" Skye revealed. He was actually capable of it to but he wasn't going to say as much.

Charlotte's eyes widened because Vitaly's next move was obvious, "So that means the first step is to get into the central trash hub and make sure that all the trash bots are linked on the same main frame. Then it doesn't matter what trash bot she uses since the virus will spread to the other ones automatically." Charlotte exclaimed quickly went to the camera for the hub. Her eyes widened when she saw a young blonde woman on the ground.

"Wendy" Liddy cursed quickly recognizing her teammate from the Savage hunt.

"Looks like we're too late. Vitaly has probably figured out what she needed to know." Claire cursed.

"Uh huh and that means she's about to make her move" Charlotte replied as Hayato moved to leave.

"Hayato where are you going" Claire said nervously.

"After she activates the virus, Vitaly is probably going to go after those 3 kids. That way she has some extra fighters to wear us down" Hayato said calmly.

"Don't worry about them Hayato, Mei Mei is watching them and that means they'll be safe." Charlotte said calmly.

"That's right Hayato and you have more important things to worry about. Right now the three of us along with Fritz and Retia have an important mission. We must go into the city and make sure that if the bots do become weapons that we stop them from hurting the populous." Claire said firmly. This wasn't the time for Hayato to be a hero and she knew it.

"Alright" Hayato replied. He was surprised that she didn't call Emilia's name but quickly figured that somebody needed to stay at the concert hall in case that came under attack. Sakura was strong but not strong enough to protect everyone.

"Don't worry dude me Charlotte and Chris will figure out a way to counter the virus as soon as possible." Skye assured his buddy.

"Sounds good" Hayato smiled.

"This is for Little Garden everybody. We must succeed or there could be many more problems headed our way. Our noblesse oblige is about to be tested and we must stand firm." Claire said with a noble tone.

"Right" everybody replied before everyone dispersed in order to get ready for a potential attack. The concert may have been down in full force but nobody was aware of the dangers that were slowly arriving.

That's it for Chapter 17 and yeah I'm sorry this guy took so long. Next chapter the battle for Little Garden enters its first phase and things are just as chaotic as everyone believes.


End file.
